<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wretched Royalty (Alastor x Reader) by PhantomScribbler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142154">Wretched Royalty (Alastor x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomScribbler/pseuds/PhantomScribbler'>PhantomScribbler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Arranged Marriage, Complicated Plot, DISNEY SONGS BECAUSE THE AUTHOR LOVES MUSICALS, DISNEY SONGS because the author loves it so much, Disney Songs, Don't expect them to fall in love in an instant, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), MOST OF THE STUFF HERE ARE HEADCANONS, Magic, Royalty, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vanilla, yes you read right</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>78,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomScribbler/pseuds/PhantomScribbler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Name) Magne is the second princess of Hell. With her older sister, Charlie moving out, she was left burdened with her sister's supposed duties and responsibilities. (Name) was fine with everything so far, until her father Lucifer makes a decision that will change her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>686</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Innuendo Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is edited on Sept. 15, 2020 to correct grammatical errors :&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(Name) Magne, second-born daughter of Hell's head honcho, second princess of hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, yes... That would be I...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte Magne would be the first-born then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You'd think she would be the one left with so-called 'royal duties and responsibilities' since she was the eldest, making her the heir to the throne. However, she chose to move out of the palace to pursue a rather peculiar dream, leaving you alone to handle what was supposed to be her obligation.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thus, having me ending up where I am at the moment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-Sit still please, milady," you rolled your eyes, placing your hands back on your lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Currently, you're at the parlor, located at the part of the palace that was more </span>
  <em>
    <span>explored </span>
  </em>
  <span>compared to those chambers that your parents kept hidden from prying eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Odd of them to do so to their daughter. There are at least 79% of the palace which I never laid eyes on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Back to the topic at hand, you had been sitting stiffly on a tall, wooden stool, which didn't even have anything to support your back with.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A painted portrait. That is what this drudgery's for.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The poor demon that had been appointed as an artist hadn't been doing a good job either. It was already three in the afternoon--you saw at the large grandfather clock sitting at the corner of the room--yet he still has not finished his work.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And we've been here since eleven o'clock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank goodness you ate an early lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that would never mean you won't get bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes had been twitching for an hour, same goes for the corners of your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled at the painter sarcastically, a sight he dropped a sweat at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was beginning to displease you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, reaching your fingers to your face, massaging your cheeks, "Can we do this for another day?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid not, my dear!" You and the painter jumped, startled at the sight pf your father suddenly appearing at the back of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad.." You frowned, "What the hell?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell indeed!" He chuckled, "Your mother and I have been waiting for you down at the auditorium for half an hour already. I was starting to get impatient so I decided to interrupt," he gave the painter a Cheshire Cat grin, "Though I'm afraid other than fetching you, I might have to get rid of the impudent creature standing before me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, boy," you puffed air in your cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You disrespected me," your father continued, twirling his apple staff between his fingers, "I expected you to bow down and grovel the second you were made known of my presence, yet here you are, still standing upright," he swiftly brought down his staff like a sword, with the apple being the tip of the 'blade'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The painter's kneecaps were suddenly cut open, causing him to scream in agony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You covered your ears, hopping off the stool, and casually walked across the room like nothing interesting was happening. As you reached the parlor's doors, you spun on your heel and did a quick curtsy, announcing your departure before you kicked open the door, earning yourself a click of the tongue from your father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"(Name)," he began with a reprimanding tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave him a sheepish smile, "I know, I know," you cleared your throat, speaking in a deeper tone, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>That is </span>
  </em>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>not</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <em>
    <span> how a proper lady acts</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your father nodded his head, grinning ear to ear ad he faced the poor painter once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, you may leave now, young lady."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>•••</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a tiring day which consisted of the routine you usually went with, your mother </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>coaxed your father to let you have a day off outside the palace, saying it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>reward</span>
  </em>
  <span> for </span>
  <em>
    <span>behaving well</span>
  </em>
  <span> like the </span>
  <em>
    <span>good girl </span>
  </em>
  <span>you are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little did they know that the boundaries they've put on you have much changed your introspection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In your rare days outside, you were always on the hunt for some 'cool kids' to hang out with. Lately, your target had been delinquent youth who died in the late 2010s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took pleasure in watching kids like them destroy their lives in the afterlife by doing what they had done when they were still living. Alcohol, drugs, irrational and unreasonable actions resulting in repercussions they will surely regret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was fun seeing people destroy themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though you couldn't get help being stuck amidst their mess more often than not. Like the time when you got kidnapped. If it weren't for your powers you wouldn't have escaped their filthy grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being Hell's princess was both a good and bad thing. It was good because you can use your father's power to threaten people. And bad because they will idiotically take advantage of you, taking you for ransom and all that shit. Though it was amusing, seeing them </span>
  <em>
    <span>try.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Currently, you were trying to get yourself in a mess again, sitting alone at the bar with numerous demons with not-so-clean intentions surrounding you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps being sold to an auction or something will surely make your father </span>
  <em>
    <span>snap.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That was your plan all along. To see your father's composure break, </span>
  <em>
    <span>for once. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You've never seen him in such a way, for him to become the devil he is. You supposed your sister knew how it was like, but you never asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's utterly boring down here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you thought as you ran the tip of your index finger around the rim of your cocktail glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway, why were mom and dad acting more strict than usual? Is something important coming up?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The past few days, your mother </span>
  <em>
    <span>doubled </span>
  </em>
  <span>your lectures, your lessons, and your tasks--to which you obeyed without reluctance to not aggravate your mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But oh boy, your father was much worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, anywhere you were, whatever you shall do. The only exception was earlier when he and your mother went ahead to the auditorium because apparently, he became bored as the painter was doing your portrait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as you were thinking about earlier, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what's all the fuss about?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone was busier than usual today.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mom, dad, and the servants.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, hopping off the barstool you had been sitting slouched on for the past half an hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is such a waste of time.." You sauntered back to where your new 'pals' were, snorting as you saw a pair eating each other's faces right before a chair was suddenly slammed on their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you were about to take a seat on one of the couches they pulled to a circle, a sudden wave of nausea hit you </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You hunched over someone's table, knocking off the alcohol bottles from the top. The demons who occupied the table began complaining but you raised your free hand to set their clothes on fire, as your other hand was covering your mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, fuck. Did the bartender put something in my drink?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Your vision became hazy. You raised your head to take a good look at your surroundings, but all you saw were swirling, distorted images. Eventually, you lost your auditory senses, simultaneously with your balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is bad...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You stood up, making a beeline for the bar's exit. You couldn't risk losing your consciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For all the times I was kidnapped, threatened to be killed, and all that shit, I've never once been unconscious</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Though tonight I feel like I would be, and who knows what shit will happen after I faint.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn't feel like you were getting anywhere, you felt like you crashed against someone, and all of a sudden static invaded your senses. It hung around the air and added more to the dizziness you were feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn't know who you were currently clinging on, but you had an inkling feeling of whose presence it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't exactly pinpoint who it was at the moment, however.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You were a little skeptical of trusting your self to whoever it was you were slouched against, but you felt around for the collar and yanked them down so they heard your whisper, "H-Help.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn't know happened after, because you blacked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>•••</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You woke up with a start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat up, throwing the blanket off your torso and clutching on to it as you pondered on the events of the previous night.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bar, drink, sudden want to vomit, hallucination...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Someone...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was someone I was holding on to...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I asked for their assistance...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But where did they--</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked around in the room, or rather--the suite you found yourself in, </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything looks expensive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes wandered around, taking in the gorgeous site of the room with furniture whiter than your father's teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were a little nonchalant up until you found your </span>
  <em>
    <span>clothes</span>
  </em>
  <span> sitting on the couch across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your red, lolita dress, your black lace gloves, your </span>
  <em>
    <span>undergarments, </span>
  </em>
  <span>your black stockings, and your black Mary Jane heels stacked in a neat pile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You immediately checked yourself if you were bare and holy shit, much to your horror you were. Your face exploded in red, the hue flaring down to your neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were about to scramble off the bed before the person, whoever it was that brought you where you were, came back and cause you humiliation, but before you could even move a muscle, the door, which you guess was for the restroom's, opened, and out came the person you were dreading to meet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you laid eyes on them, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>rather, your jaw dropped in absolute befuddlement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were expecting to meet the eyes of any filthy-rich demon, but you met the red irises of the one demon you never thought you'd cross paths within the public.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feared being of red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my, I see you're awake!" He said, with his voice of radio static.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alastor the Radio Demon," you blurted out absentmindedly, "you.. you were the one who--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The one who provided you assistance, my dear!" He continued, "You sound perplexed. I assume whatever the heathen over the bar has spiked your drink with has messed up with your senses? You were clinging to me for dear life yet you couldn't recognize who I was right away!" He sounds almost irked, but you couldn't exactly tell because he was grinning ear-to-ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But honestly, I feel like I'm talking to someone through the radio.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened last night?" You feared for the answer you were looking for, "Did we..like.. fuck or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled as he approached you, making you back up to the headboard of the bed, with the blanket pulled up to your chin, "I thought for sure that would be evident considering you are still stark naked on the bed!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You mentally wished you were still asleep and seeing everything as a dream, or a nightmare if that was more fitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You groaned, burying your face in your palms, "What would dad say about this!?" You grumbled under your breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't fret, princess! Your father need not know about this," he said, reassuring you.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait... Princess?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Your head whipped up, your eyes meeting his devious pair once more, "You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> who I am?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked, "Oh, but of course! I won't lend a hand to just anyone here, darling," he bent his torso forward, cupping your chin with his index finger and thumb, "You do realize you owe me a favor, correct?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Favor?" You scoffed, "Wasn't this one-night stand enough?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, "Ha-Ha! It was just a small jest. I would never take advantage of a woman unconscious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's... It's a joke.." You were dubious, however, "Then," you pointed at your clothes, "What are my clothes doing there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that?" He snapped his fingers, and suddenly, you were dressed from head to toe, "It was all just a bluff. I used my magic to transfer your garments over there all the while you were buried under those thick blankets."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You.." Your eyes narrowed in suspicion, "You didn't do anything?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shall I repeat myself?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," you kicked off the blankets and hopped off the bed, crossing your arms over your chest as you spoke with false authority, "As princess of Hell, I order you to speak with utmost honesty, and you shall </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> prevaricate. I forbid you to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He guffawed, a soundtrack of comical laughter playing along quietly in the background, "Oh, you amuse me. I've never done anything outrageous to you as you were deep in slumber, that I assure you, my dear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm," you huffed, your gaze flitting between him and the suite's door, "Fine. You are dismissed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dismissed, you say? Would you not rather leave this place accompanied by someone trustworthy?" He held out his arm to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't find 'trustworthy' fitting," you remark, yet you hooked your arm with his, "But do escort me out of here," and as you said, he walked you out of the suite and out of the hotel, sending threatening glares to demons who gawked at you two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Believe me, out of all others, you shall find my presence the most comfortable to be around with," he said and chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trying to coax me, Radio Demon?" You teased, "Or is this your way of flirting?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever do you mean?" He asked, the smugness of his tone not matching with the supposed question of confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You reached the front entrance, where you immediately distanced yourself from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just to be clear--this </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened," you said firmly, putting your hands on your hips, "but I shall keep in mind that I owe you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor laughed, "Of course. I shall see you.. sooner than you expect, my dear," he bowed and announced his departure, suddenly going out of sight with a snap.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sooner than I expect?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked around, trying to find traces of him in the shadows, but he was nowhere to be found in the vicinity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You heaved, "I'm surprised I didn't die after meeting him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You've heard of him, yes. The demon who, with a little amount of time, gained power and brought destruction to the denizens of Hell. There were screams and carnage left and right, and he broadcasted everything through radio, sharing his murderous deeds to everyone. Soon enough, he earned himself the title of Overlord, something your father gives to certain powerful individuals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You've seen posters of the Radio Demon all over Pentagram City, where you usually lounge around at. You had to admit, you were pretty disappointed when you didn't see a giant wendigo enter the palace when your father called the Overlords for a conference one day. It was his first time going back then, and it amused you when you found that his smile stretches from ear to ear much like your father, Lucifer's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of your father...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your phone buzzed in your skirt's pocket, signaling a notification from the head honcho himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
    <em>
      <span>Where are you? The extermination is about to start.</span>
    </em>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>You choked on your saliva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tapped to your phone's installed countdown timer, and you cursed loud when you read the number.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>0</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zero days left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, shit," you hissed, pocketing your phone, "I need to return home.</span>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>•••</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome back, milady," your sheep-demon butler greeted you, stepping aside to let you through the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Victor!" You gave him a salute, "Where are my parents at?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In the dining hall having breakfast," Victor said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor was a meek, little sheep demon no taller than above your hips. His physical features are almost similar to Razzle and Dazzle--Charlie's butlers--except Victor's lavender wool was fluffier, and his horns and wings are much smaller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does the mistress prefer having a bath before heading to breakfast?" Victor asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope. I need to give mama and papa their morning kisses!" you joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let Victor guide you to the dining hall, where you found your mother and father sitting next to each other at one end of the unnecessarily-long table. Your mother sat prim and proper like the queen she is as she was munching on a dish you couldn't recognize, and your father was reading a newspaper that appeared to be taller than him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About time you got home," your father greeted, putting the newspaper down on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry," you giggled sheepishly, "got caught up in something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm.." Your father pursed his lips for a brief moment, "I was beginning to worry. I know you were up to no good once more and almost thought you actually succeeded in your endeavors."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh..." You stared at him dumbfounded, sitting at the other end of the table, "And by 'endeavors' you mean..?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, "Don't think I don't know you're trying to get yourself kidnapped on purpose. Sweetheart, are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bored?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah, wait," you stood up, slamming your hands on the surface, "How did you know? I never told anyone! Not even Victor!" You pointed at your butler, who was silently pouring milk at the bowl of cereal he prepared before you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You write </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>in your diary, dearie," your mother gave you a knowing look, "You should refrain from doing so, lest you'll spill your secrets to the world."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You read my diary?!" You gawked at your mother, "That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> not right, mom! That's practically invasion of privacy!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What secrets do you even need to hide from us?" Your mother continued, "You can tell us anything and everything, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't tell you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything and everything,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" you mimicked her, "That's ridiculous!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, dear," your father laughed in amusement, "Here she goes, acting like a teenager again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> been a while since she acted this way," your mother said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See? This is why Charlie moved out," you continued your rant, </span>
  <strong>
    <span>"You two </span>
    <em>
      <span>suck </span>
    </em>
    <span>at parenting!"</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>"How many times has she told us that, Lilith?" Your father continued reading the newspaper nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't keep track, Luci dear. I don't remember you telling me to tally her redundant grievances," your mother quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh!" You sat back on your seat, arms crossed and lips puckered in a pout, "This always ends like this," you remarked, earning a chuckle from your parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, now that your rambling has come to an end, I would like to confer with you about--" your father stopped short, eyes narrowing at something on one of the articles he was reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You reached for your bowl of cereal, shoving spoonfuls to your mouth, "Abouf whaf?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"(Name)," you heard as your father flipped a page in the newspaper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What were you doing in a hotel, with the Radio Demon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You choked on your cereal, coughing violently as you reached for the glass of water Victor immediately poured for you. You gulped down everything and wiped the corners of your mouth, staring mortified at your parents' inquisitive gazes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can explain."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Thrilling Proclamation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well?" Your father drummed his fingers lazily on the table, "We're waiting."</p>
<p></p><div><p>"Okay, so--" you heaved in, "I got drunk so bad that I passed out. He happens to be in the bar where I was and decided to help me since I'm--well, since I'm me--then he took me to that hotel--we did nothing, I swear!" You quickly added after your mother raised her eyebrow, "He just looked after me while I was asleep. We left immediately as soon as I woke up," you pursed your lips, sweat trickling down your forehead like rain as you anxiously waited for your parents' reaction to your lie, "Nothing happened."</p><p>It wasn't really a lie though.</p><p>Technically, you just slept and that was it. You didn't know what Alastor did as you were sleeping, but you don't really think he took advantage of you while you were.</p><p>Your mother, Lilith silently giggled, "Well, if that was all that has happened, then it matters no more."</p><p>"But Lilith!" Your father objected, "(Name) slept with--"</p><p>"Alastor was given the title of Overlord. Do you think he would throw away  that status just to sleep with your daughter?" Lilith quipped.</p><p>Your father was skeptical still, yet he just nodded, "You have a point."</p><p>Your mother pinched his cheek, "I always do, darling."</p><p>
    <em>Phew..</em>
  </p><p>You continued eating, mentally sighing in relief.</p><p>
    <em>It would have been a good time to see dad finally snap though. I wonder what he would have done. Would he have hunted down Alastor and kill him?</em>
  </p><p>You shook your head at the thought.</p><p>
    <em>Nah. I'm pretty sure he's one of dad's favorites.</em>
  </p>
<p></p><div><p>•••</p></div><p>"Hah..." You sank deep in the tub, soaking your entire body with soapy water.</p><p>"I'm tiiiired," you mumbled, blowing bubbles through your nose in the surface of the water.</p><p>"Busy day, milady?" You heard Victor ask from outside the bathroom.</p><p>"Yep," you grumbled, "Magic lessons from dad, etiquette from mom, the usual mainstream schooling from the pedagogue, and dad had a new painter hired for my portrait."</p><p>"Schooling?" Victor asked, "Even if you're not so young anymore?"</p><p>
    <em>I don't look that old, do I!?</em>
  </p><p>"Dad says I need to be up-to-date with everything, even with the humans," you said, massaging your temples, "Anyway, can you open the television for me? I forgot to take the remote from the counter. Don't worry about seeing me nude, the suds are too thick to be seen through."</p><p>Victor entered the bathroom, which wasn't just any regular bathroom. It was big enough to fit in an olympic-sized swimming pool. The bathtub you were soaking in was as almost as large as your king-sized bed. Across the tub, a flat-screen television was mounted on the wall for your entertainment. Victor turned it on and handed the remote control to you before exiting the bathroom.</p><p>You flipped through the channels, hoping to find something worth watching, 'til you thought you saw your sister's image flash in the screen. You quickly went back to the channel, specifically the news channel.</p><p>
    <em>What is Charlie doing at the 666 News?</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>Is this for that rehabilitation hotel she was opening?</em>
  </p><p>"Well, how does it feel that I have your pen huh, bitch!?" Charlie taunted the female news reporter, whom you knew as Katie Killjoy.</p><p>"Ha, bitch!" You cheered, "Go, Charlie!"</p><p>Katie Killjoy didn't take the insult kindly and grew two more pairs of limbs and another pair of eyes, then she and Charlie started attacking each other, giving the other scratches, kicks, shoves, and eventually they pulled on each other's hair. Katie's co-reporter, Tom Trench, who was literally on fire for some reason, came screaming in agony on the camera.</p><p>You gawked at the tv.</p><p>
    <em>What the fuck?</em>
  </p><p>Eventually, the news program was taken off air.</p><p>You sighed, "Charlie's having it rough, huh.." You tossed the remote control on the pile of towels on the stool beside the tub.</p><p>Even if Charlie left you by yourself in the palace, you really couldn't bring yourself to dislike her, especially when she's helped you so much when she was still residing in the palace.</p><p>
    <em>Perhaps I should pay her a visit?</em>
  </p><p>You contemplated whether to leave tonight or postpone until tomorrow morning. You could call, yes, but talking to her in person would be better. A surprise visit should at least cheer her up. You don't think everything was all cupcakes and rainbows after that fiasco in the news station.</p><p>You abruptly stood up, snapping your fingers to dry yourself after stepping out of the tub.</p><p>
    <em>For fuck's sake, I'm visiting Charlie tonight.</em>
  </p>
<p></p><div><p>•••</p></div><p>"What do you mean I can't go out tonight?" You complained to your mother, who was currently dressing you up in yet again another lolita outfit, one that matches her own color scheme. </p><p>She likes those on you apparently.</p><p>But instead of the usual knee-length dresses, tonight she made you wear one that reaches above your ankles.</p><p>You immediately knew something was up.</p><p>"Uh... What's the occasion?" You asked your mother, who was busy brushing your hair.</p><p>Your mother sighed, "We didn't want you to know because we know you'll lose composure once you're told."</p><p>"Uh....." You racked your brain for worse case scenarios, "Are you sending me away?"</p><p>"Hell no, (Name)," your mother chuckled, "You're an important part of the family, we could never do that to you."</p><p>You scoffed and crossed your arms, "But what about Charlie?"</p><p>"Charlotte left on her own volition."</p><p>"Dad didn't even try and change her mind," you fired back, "He just let her go like that. It's like he doesn't care."</p><p>"Well," your mother turned you around, "your father is more concerned about your future than he is of Charlotte's. And tonight, my beautiful daughter," she cupped your cheeks, pressing her lips on your forehead briefly, "Tonight will change your future, for the better or for worse."</p><p>You gulped, "Better or worse?"</p><p>•••</p><p>You stood idly behind your father as he gave his annual address to all of Hell's inhabitants.</p><p>Currently you're on the palace's auditorium, on the stage more specifically. As your father made his speech before a podium, it was being broadcasted live by 666 News. You would have died in boredom if not for the sight of Katie Killjoy seated front row on the audience along with the newcasting crew and other journalists. Her haircut was uneven and her skin was littered with scratches. You smirked at her when she met your gaze, and she glared back.</p><p>
    <em>Oh, the audacity.</em>
  </p><p>You flashed her a wicked smile, with your pupils becoming slits, your irises decreasing in size and your sclera turning red.</p><p>She rolled her eyes, as if saying she wasn't the least bit threatened.</p><p>You wanted to burn her clothes right then and there but you thought it might interrupt your father's speech, so you saved your entertainment for later.</p><p>After all, she needs to be severely punished for humiliating your sister on television.</p><p>"Now, I would like it if my lovely daughter stood beside me before I give my final remarks," your father's call had you tear away your sight from Katie, fixing it on him as you stood by his side as you were told.</p><p>"Do give a little greeting to your subjects," he patted your back, urging you to step closer to the podium. Before you could utter a word, you heard him whisper, "and don't embarrass yourself like your sister did."</p><p>You shut your mouth, clearing your throat.</p><p>
    <em>Alright, (Name). You got this. You do this every year.</em>
  </p><p>"Hello," you started, looking anxiously at the camera focused on you, "To those who already know me, go fuck yourself. And to those who don't, then I shall introduce myself. I'm your royal highness, Princess (Name) Magne," you smiled, "If you happen to see me in public, like on the streets or boutiques or whatever, then I expect you to grovel before me. Disrespect me and I might give you an instant cremation or shove a pitchfork up your impudent ass. That's all, thank you," you winked, returning to your father's side as he stepped forward.</p><p>Your father clapped, "Exhilarating as always, my dear! Anyways," he planted his hands firmly on the edge of the podium, "Citizens of Hell, especially the Overlords if you're watching. Listen well, all of you," His tone became more serious, which means he has something of much importance to say.</p><p>You gulped and looked at him in anticipation, wondering if this was going to be what your mother told you about.</p>
<p></p><div><p>
      <em>For the better or for worse.</em>
    </p></div><div><p>•••</p></div><div><p>Meanwhile, the happenings in a particular hotel as the broadcast was being made.</p><p>"Charlie! Charlie! Hey, apple princess!" A fluffy, white-and-pink spider demon came running to the first princess of Hell, latching his upper pair of hands on her.</p><p>"Woah, Angel stop sha~a~king my shoulders!"</p><p>"Hey, cut it out!" A female of silver color scheme yanked the fluffy demon away from Charlie.</p><p>"Phew.. Thanks, Vaggie," Charlie fixed her sleeves.</p><p>Vaggie glared at Angel, "What are you freaking out about anyway!?"</p><p>"Yer dad's live and he has somethin' imporant to say," he practically shoved his phone to their faces, "'specially to those Overlords," he added, earning the attention of the people currently lounging in the front desk.</p><p>"Overlords?" A short, female cyclopean demon beamed at her companion.</p><p>"Ya hear that, you son of a bitch?" A cat demon spoke from behind the counter.</p><p>The one spoken to just kept an amused smile on his lips, "I'm listening."</p></div><div><p>•••</p></div><div><p>"This evening," he paused to briefly look at you through the corner of his eye, "I am to announce what surely shall stupefy you," he grinned slyly, "The palace is now open for those who wish to take my daughter, (Name) Magne's hand in marriage!"</p><p>Every listener gasped upon the announcement, including you, who went from being shocked to being bewildered, until you were fuming.</p><p>At the background, no one noticed, that the hem of the curtain hiding the backstage was lit aflame, and it was licking up the thick fabric with rapid speed.</p><p>"Tomorrow night," your father continued, despite being aware that you're slowly losing your shit on stage at the moment, "A ball will be held at the palace to welcome those suitors who yearn to court my daughter. Of course, plebeians are welcome as well, but I am quite finicky with apparel, so dress your best, otherwise I shall treat you like a doormat. And that is all I've left to say. Good night, my abhorrent subjects!"</p><p>As soon as the broadcast ended, you exploded. Literally.</p><p>You bursted in flames, your whole body covered in fire, and your visage morphing back to what you showed Katie Killjoy earlier.</p><p>"Dad, are you fucking serious!?" You shot an orb of flame to the camera, ultimately destroying it, "Marriage!?" the floor underneath you was becoming scorched now.</p><p>Your father let out a delighted chuckle, raising his hand to the demons in the audience, "Leave."</p><p>They immediately rushed to the exit without any hesitation. Though before Katie could even pass through the door, you set her dress on fire.</p><p>Your father's grin turned into a frown, "How many times have I told you not to misbehave in front of other demons, (Name)? You're embarrassing yourself."</p><p>"I don't care, dad!" You retorted, letting your flames die, "You're practically giving me away to random men--"</p><p>"I do believe you're familiar with the Overlords at least."</p><p>"--who would either accept that stupid invitation just so they can have a seat on the throne, or just so they can have the chance to assassinate me, you, or  mom in point-blank range!" You stomped your feet, sending a wave of flames to those around you.</p><p>Your father rolled his eyes, patting the small flame off the front of his white coat, "You're overthinking, (Name)."</p><p>"Why did you even do this? What do you get from me being married!?" You queried, very much fed up of his antics.</p><p>"Why, you ask? Well, frankly speaking," He giggled, "I was <em>bored.</em>"</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sister Support</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were fortunate enough to have your parents nowhere to be found when you snuck out the morning after. Your mother should be out doing her own busines, if not busy with decorating the palace, and your father was probably giving the circles a quick visit to check the aftermath of the extermination before proceeding to finalize the arrangements for the ball.</p><p>Which leaves you free from any <em> hindrances.</em></p><p>You love your parents, yes, but there are times when the leash they have on your neck is rather too tight for comfort. Figuratively speaking of course, they wouldn't dare put actual restraints on you.</p><p>You wore a black robe and kept the hood up to hide your identity, and carried a spear with you for a weapon as you made your way to Charlie's hotel, which by the way would have been an easier journey if you have the ability to transport yourself one place to another. Your father refused to teach you how to do so, lest you'd sneak in and out of the palace anytime you wanted.</p><p>
  <em> I need a fucking vehicle. </em>
</p><p>You stayed on the sidewalk, waiting for a car to pass by. You stayed stationary for at least fifteen minutes, but not a car, nor any sort of vehicle has passed.</p><p>There was another option for you, which includes flying using a certain something, but you feared your parents would find out about your most-kept secret that even Charlie didn't know about.</p><p>You groaned, throwing the spear on the wall behind you out of frustration, or at least what you thought was a wall behind you. Apparently there was a demon trying to mug you and you just accidentally pierced his head with your weapon. He fell down on the ground with a soft thud.</p><p>"Ah, whoops," you shrugged, planting your foot on his head as you pulled your weapon out, snapping your finger to clean off the blood.</p><p>"Bitch!" Someone yelled from afar.</p><p>You spun around, seeing a bull demon advancing towards you.</p><p>"You killed my business partner!" He said angrily.</p><p>"I hardly see theft as 'business'," you raised your hand, setting his hair on fire and making him scream in agony. Only your victims knew of how searing hot your flames can be, and just in a few seconds the demon burning had half his skull practically cremated.</p><p>Pyrokinesis was only one of many abilities your father thought you, but it was what you've fully mastered, and the one most easily conjured.</p><p>And your flames being blue was a big plus. It's the hottest type of fire.</p><p>"Now, then.." You spun on your heel, making a beeline back to the palace, "Dad should have a few skeleton horses kept on the stables."</p><p>•••</p><p>"Hiya!" You sent a spark of flame on the horse's rear, speeding up its galloping.</p><p>Riding a horse to Pentagram City? It was no surprise that you had heads turning, and demons and imps running away in fear. They must have thought you were the Grim Reaper.</p><p>Fools. The Grim Reaper wears tattered black robes and carries a scythe, and he doesn't go around on a horse like some headless horseman.</p><p>
  <em> Wait, where was the hotel located again? </em>
</p><p>"Ugh, (Name) you idiot," you smacked your forehead. You held out your palm in front of you and conjured a small flame, whispering an incantation to it. The flame bursted in sparks before it left your palm, zooming straight to the opposite directiom you were going to.</p><p>"I swear, if this tracking incantation doesn't work, I'll set dad's hat on fire," you snickered to yourself, following after the whizzing orb of fire.</p><p>Setting your father's hat on fire won't be necessary because the incantation actually worked and not at all bogus.</p><p>Your father loved teasing you and doing tricks during your magic lessons. Like the time he thought you a incantation that was supposed to 'grow plants from any type of soil'. You spoke the spell but instead of getting yourself a new flowerbed, you got your hair turning into rattlesnakes instead.</p><p>He'd do anything to give himself a good laugh.</p><p>Speaking of your hair, it was blonde at the roots, something that you inherited from either your parents, but even as you cut your hair short whenever you feel like cutting it, the tips would fade into (hair color), giving your hair a natural ombré style. But you were glad your hair looks that way because if you had your hair fully blonde, you'll end up looking like Charlie. It's not like you have the literal same facial features, but still you'll share some physical features. </p><p>
  <em> But I wonder if we'd look identical if we were born twins. </em>
</p><p>You arrived at the hotel, which was larger than you had expected it to be.</p><p>Was Charlie thinking she could fit all of hell's denizens in there?</p><p>As you looked at the top you saw the words HAZBIN HOTEL. You thought it was a peculiar name, but not really something you'd expect from Charlie.</p><p>You knocked on the door, admiring the stained glass decor it had as you waited for someone to answer. </p><p>"Comiiiiiiiiiing!" The door was abruptly swung open, revealing your dear sister, Charlotte Magne.</p><p>"Welcome to the--"she took one good look at your hooded form and slammed the door shut the door again.</p><p>•••</p><p>"Hey, guys.." Charlie came sauntering back to the front desk, "The Grim Reaper is at our door," she pointed at the hotel's entrance anxiously.</p><p>"Yesterday it was the Radio Demon, and now the Grim Reaper?" Vaggie smacked her palm on her forehead.</p><p>Angel sat beside her on the couch, "Heh, ya attract some pretty peculiar people! Maybe that interview of yers worked after all-HEY!" He whined after Vaggie smacked the back of his head.</p><p>"Just shut up," she said.</p><p>"What do I do?!" Charlie was now freaking out, "Should I welcome him in?"</p><p>"If I was fetched by the Grim Reaper does that mean I have another life after this one? I can be double dead after all?" Angel Dust quipped.</p><p>"Do we have someone at the door?"</p><p>"Oh, Niffty," Charlie beamed as the short female came rushing to the lobby, "Can you call down Alastor?"</p><p>"He left earlier to do something," Niffty said, sweeping the spot on the floor next to Charlie, "he won't return until tomorrow, if not around midnight tonight. He brought Husk with him."</p><p>"Alastor left!? But he said he would help us!"</p><p>"I think it's regarding the soiree in the royal palace," Niffty went to the door, "I can answer it if no one wants to!"</p><p>"Niffty, noooooo!"</p><p>•••</p><p>"Should I stay outside or should I just go in?" You mumbled to yourself, pacing back and forth before the door, "Why did she even slam the door? Was she surprised? Was it a good kind of being surprised or a bad one?"</p><p>Your incessant muttering was put to a stop when the door opened again. This time it was opened by a shorter female with only one eye staring up at you. She was kind of cute, you thought.</p><p>"Hello! Are you here to check in?" She asked.</p><p>"No, I'm here to visit my sister," you snapped your fingers, making the robe you wore disappear.</p><p> <em> Maybe it was the robe that caused the problem. I did look like ol' grimsy after all. </em> </p><p>"Oh, you're (Name)! Charlie told us about you last night! Come in, come in!" She grabbed your hand and dragged you with her to the lobby, "Charlie, it's your sister!"</p><p>"(Name)!"</p><p>"Ahck!" Your sister practically threw herself on you, taking the air out of your lungs as she trapped you in a bone-crushing embrace.</p><p>"I missed yooouuuu!" Charlie squished her cheek with yours, "It felt like forever!"</p><p>"Y-Yeah, I-I missed you too!" You wheezed, "B-But w-we might swap faces if you keep d-doing that!"</p><p>"Oh my gosh, sorry!" She let go of you, stepping back to give you back your personal space, "I heard what happened. Dad wants you to marry all of a sudden? Why?"</p><p>You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms, "Well.."</p><p>°°°</p><p>
  <em> "Why, you ask? Well, frankly speaking,"  your father giggled, "I was bored."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Bored?" you deadpanned, "Bored!? This is bullshit, dad! You know what? You're worse than mom at parenting!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This line again?" Your dad laughed, "It's getting old, sweetie."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're old!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm aware."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ugh! Okay, don't talk to me. I refuse to converse to you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's quite alright. Just to remind you, make preparations for tomorrow." </em>
</p><p>°°°</p><p>"But I don't want to make preparations!" You whined, punching the wall behind you with a fiery fist, "I don't want to attend that stupid ball!"</p><p>"Woah, (Name).. Calm down," Charlie placed a comforting hand on your shoulder, "I know you're pressured to do everything all of a sudden, but you know how dad is.. You don't really want to disappoint him," she sighed, "like I did."</p><p>"It's not your fault, hon," Vaggie said, "Your dad can be too much sometimes."</p><p>Charlie gave Vaggie a sad smile, then she asked you, "What's your plan then? Are you planning to disobey?"</p><p>You chuckled spitefully, "Well, now that I calmly think about it," you huffed, "it's not like a celebration would do me any harm. It's just a party, and frankly, I don't really dislike it. It's just the thought of having to marry someone just because dad says so, that makes me infuriated."</p><p>"Uh-AHEM, hey, hi. Nice to meet ya!" a tall, fluffy demon suddenly blocked your view of Charlie's. You recognize him, of course.</p><p>Angel Dust, the porn actor.</p><p>
  <em> Whaaa.. </em>
</p><p>"No way," you pointed at him in disbelief, "you're a guest here?"</p><p>
  <em> What would his boss think? Does Valentino know? </em>
</p><p>You were a little curious, but decided against asking him.</p><p>He shook his head, "I didn' come here because I wanted to be redeemed," he waved his hand dismissively, "I was pretty much bribed."</p><p>"Hey!" Vaggie shouted in protest, "We didn't bribe you! We offered a free room! It's different!"</p><p>"Oh, so that's what he's here for.." You giggled. You looked around the lobby, admiring the portraits hung on the wall. Some were of Charlie and your mother's. Some has you and her in it. Actually, almost all of them were of your family. Though you can't help but notice how slightly disarrayed the lobby was. </p><p>"Jeez, sis. You could at least clean up a little," you joked.</p><p>"That's what I'm here for!" The little lady who pulled you in the hotel spoke up. She was rather bright, literally and figuratively.</p><p>"Oh, what's your name?" You held out your hand and she shook it vigorously.</p><p>"I'm Niffty! It's really nice to meet you! I'm glad to have made a new friend," she beamed.</p><p>
  <em> Ooooohmygosh I want to adopt her. </em>
</p><p>"So, you're the housekeeper," you smiled, "Did Charlie hire you or did you come here to apply for the job?"</p><p>"Actually.." You looked at your sister, who seemed sheepish all of a sudden.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"The Radio Demon came here and uh.. Stuff happened.. He summonded and appointed Niffty as our housekeeper and a cat demon named Husk for the front desk... And now he's helping us run the hotel!" She exclaimed, flailing her hands excitedly.</p><p>You gaped at your sister, "Radio Demon?" you repeated, "Red dude, radio host voice, static, voodoo magic?"</p><p>"Yep," Charlie nodded with pursed lips, "That's him."</p><p>"Okay...." You looked at Vaggie, "None of you made a deal with him, right?" You hope no one did, that'd be a predicament too difficult and problematic to get out of.</p><p>She shook her head, "He offered his hand to Charlie, but she didn't take it."</p><p>"Good," that made you feel relieved. If Charlie formed a deal with Alastor, then he'll have both of Hell's princesses to do his bidding. Well, that depends on what he wants on his side of the deal if he ever made one with your sister. You, on the other hand, have been a little restless on the mind ever since yesterday morning when you and Alastor left the hotel he took you to. You were indebted to him and that's not a good thing. He could blackmail you whenever he would want in case you deny him of his favor.</p><p>"Speakin' of the strawberry pimp," Angel gave you a suggestive smirk, "Word on the street you and him were seen in a hotel together. You two a thing or somethin'?"</p><p>You felt your face heat up, and not because of your pyrokinetic abilities, "N-No! It was a coincidence!" </p><p>Angel Dust held a smug look on his face, "Yeah? I heard otherwise."</p><p>"Actually, I'd like some explanation on that as well," Charlie gave you a strict look.</p><p> <em> Is she seriously pulling that protective older sister act now?! </em> </p><p>"Ugh," you groaned, "I passed out on a bar and he helped me. That's it," you looked at Angel Dust sternly, "No one night stands, no lewd stuff."</p><p>Angel Dust giggled, "Come ooon, there can't be just nothin'!"</p><p>Your cheeks reddened even more, "I swear on my crown, nothing happened," you said, peeking at Charlie pleadingly.</p><p>"Alright," Charlie giggled, "If (Name) said nothing, then it was nothing. Now, moving on from that juicy topic~"</p><p>"Why the sudden visit, (Name)?" Vaggie asked for her.</p><p>You cleared your throat, shaking your head to get rid of the flustered feeling that has been tickling your stomach since the topic of the spreading rumor has been welcomed in the conversation, "Well, my initial plan was to comfort Charlie, because y'know..interview fiasco.."</p><p>"Ah," Charlie smiled, "I'm feeling okay now. Alastor helped brighten up the mood last night. We sang and danced a little, and then he cooked for us."</p><p>"The Radio Demon sings, dances, and cooks?" You smiled, "That's not something I would expect of him to do. I mean, when I first heard about him I thought all he does is going on a killing spree all the while broadcasting everything," you rolled your eyes, "But he offered to help? Why?"</p><p>"Why does anyone do anything? Sheer, absolute boredom!" Charlie mimicked, "That's what he said."</p><p>"Boredom, huh.." You sighed, crossing your arms, "Boredom has became a nuisance the past 24 hours."</p><p>Ding!</p><p>
  <em> Okay, that was a rather loud oven ring. </em>
</p><p>"You baking somethin'?" Angel Dust asked.</p><p>"Hmm~" you sniffed the aroma that wafted in the air and moaned in delight as you recognized the smell, "Is that pie?"</p><p>"Uh-huh!" Charlie nodded her head giddily, "It's to welcome the guests with!"</p><p>"I'll get it out of the oven," Vaggie volunteered, proceeding to the kitchen with Angel Dust and Niffty trailing behind her.</p><p>"I want a bite~" Angel Dust whined.</p><p>"Fine, but if you sprinkle angel dust on it, I won't hesitate to impale you," you heard Vaggie taunt.</p><p>"Aw, I thought you don't tolerate violence in the hotel?"</p><p>" <em> In </em>  the hotel. I didn't say <em> where </em> I'll impale you."</p><p>You chuckled, grabbing hold of your sister's hand as you lead her to a couch. You both sat down and you placed your hands on her shoulders, "Okay seriously, sis. Are you really feeling alright?" You peered into her eyes, searching for any flicker of dreariness.</p><p>The gleam was momentarily, but it was replaced by her own compassion for you, "I am, thanks to Vaggie and the others. I can take care of myself, it's you I'm worried about, (Name)."</p><p>"Me?" You raised your eyebrow, "Why me?"</p><p>"Well," she brought her hand to your hair and gently brushed her fingers down your scalp, like how your mother does, "I left you alone back there. I mean, it's not like I don't trust mom and dad to take care of you.. It's just.." she pursed her lips and heaved out, "I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. I don't want you to end up like a failure like me."</p><p>Your eyebrows furrowed together, "Charlie, you're not a failure. If this is about your dream, I think it's beautiful! I mean, giving people a second chance so they can be redeemed and sent to that luxurious paradise? Who wouldn't want that?"</p><p>"Uh.. Apparently all of Hell?" She said in uncertainty.</p><p>"We don't know that, sis," you gave her a smile, "I mean, maybe some are just shy, or afraid to do something so foreign around here. You just need to do your best, and I'm sure your voice will reach their hearts."</p><p>Charlie's eyes widened a fraction. She chuckled feebly and threw her arms around you, "You're right! I can do this!"</p><p>You gladly hugged back, taking in the warmth her embrace gave.</p><p>You were glad you have a sister who cares about you, and likewise you care about her as well. Even after moving out, Charlie never failed to welcome you with open arms, ready to lend an ear to your grievances.</p><p>
  <em> Charlie never failed as a sister. </em>
</p><p>"So," Charlie pulled back, "You said your initial plan was to comfort me.. What else do you have in mind?"</p><p>You conjured up four dark purple envelopes on your hand. The flaps were sealed shut with sanguine-red wax stamped with a seal engraved with an apple, "I'm here to hand out these," you took her hand and placed the envelopes on her palm, "They're invitations specifically made by me. Present these to the gatekeeper if they refuse to let in the others in the hotel."</p><p>"Four?" Charlie counted, "Wouldn't we need six though? I mean, there's me, Vaggie, Angel Dust, Niffty, Husk, and Al."</p><p>You deadpanned, "Charlie, you don't need an invitation. Mr. Radio Demon doesn't need one as well since he's an Overlord."</p><p>"Oh, riiight," she giggled at her own silliness, "Should we dress to the nines?"</p><p>"Well, there kind of is a dress code, and I'm sure you heard what dad said. He's finicky," you said,  standing up and heading to the entrance.</p><p>"Are you leaving?" Your sister asked.</p><p>"Well, I begrudgingly have to prepare for tonight so," you gave her a salute, "See you later, sis!"</p><p>Charlie grinned and nodded, "See you later!"</p><p>Just as you were about to opem the door, you heard her speak again.</p><p>"You sure nothing happened between you and--"</p><p>"Oh my gosh, stooooop!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Déjà vu Sensation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hmm.." You turned around, checking yourself in the mirror after trying on the sixth dress you thought would be decent for the dress code. The fabric was too thick for your liking, and the tight long sleeves made it difficult to move your arms. With a snap of your fiingers you changed to another dress, but the amount of sequins was too much so you changed into another.</p><p>
  <em>What to wear.. What to wear..</em>
</p><p>"Do we have a theme for the dress code other than wearing formal attire?" You forgot to ask your father.</p><p>You sighed and proceeded out of your room, after changing into your usual attire (of your choice). You went to your parents' bedroom, and as expected you found your mother inside, getting dressed for the night. She wore a dress similar to her usual one, but this time it was a little shinier and in color red. Plus, the slit on the skirt was higher than usual.</p><p>"Hey, mom," you knocked on the door to catch her attention.</p><p>"(Name)!" Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw you clad in casual clothing, "Why haven't you dressed up yet?"</p><p>"I don't know what to wear," you said bluntly, "Care to give me an idea?"</p><p>"Hmm," she beckoned you over to her humongous walk-in closet. You peeked inside, curiously watching your mother as she ran her fingers across the dressed neatly hung on each side of the hallway, er closet. She stooped midway and took a dress with her as she spun on her heel and returned to your side.</p><p>"Here," she held up the dress by the hanger, "I've never worn this because it's obviously too small for me. The seamstress who made this apparently underestimated my size, but it's such a waste of a dress if I threw it away. I thought I would give it to you one day, and I guess today's that day."</p><p>You took the dress from her and held it against your body, eyes twinkling in astonishment as you ran your hands on the velvet fabric. It was (color of choice), v-neck and noodle-strapped, has a long skirt with a slit on the right side that reaches up to your mid-thigh, and the skirt has a long trail on the back side, but not too long that it would make you trip or for it to be stepped on by others.</p><p>"So.. This is mine now?"</p><p>"Keep it," your mother winked, "Maybe you can catch a good one with that dress."</p><p>"Ehhh," you shrugged, "I'm just looking for a husband, right?"</p><p>"Hmm," your mother sat on the bed, "What do you think of the marriage your dad wants?"</p><p>"Marriage that dad wants?" You sat beside her, laying the dress on the bed, "I don't know.. He want me to find someone to marry? Like, husband and wife marriage? That's the only marriage I know."</p><p>Your mother giggled, "Basically all your father wanted was for you to marry someone, right?"</p><p>"Uh.." You stared at her dumbfounded, "What's your point?"</p><p>"My point is," she reached for your head and began combing your hair with her fingers, "If your father wanted you to marry anyone of his choice, then he would have set you up with someone for an arranged marriage, but instead he announced to the public that the palace is open for suitors. (Name), <em>he's giving you a choice</em>."</p><p>"A choice.." You repeated, "A choice to pick the person to marry me?"</p><p>She nodded, "The ball is held not only for your father to welcome your suitors, but also for you to choose someone. It's not about <em>who</em> wants to marry you, but who <em>you</em> want to marry. By the end of this night, you should already have chosen someone."</p><p>"So," you took a deep breath, "you're gathering people here to make it easier for me to choose among them?"</p><p>"Yes," your mother chuckled, "Amongst that sea of demons, there should be one that catches your eye, if not your heart. Unless," she gave you a teasing grin, "you already have someone in mind?"</p><p>"And said someone is..?"</p><p>"That Alastor fellow."</p><p>You blushed, "Wow, people really should stop shipping me with him. I don't even like the guy!" you whined, covering your face with your hands.</p><p>"Oh~ then why is your face red?" she pried your hands off your face, "Darling, you don't need to be shy to your mother."</p><p>"My face is red because I'm embarrassed," you said through gritted teeth. She simply rolled her eyes, "Mom, I'm serious! If you keep pushing me to him -- or him to me -- feelings will surely develop sooner or later."</p><p>She raised her eyebrow, "Then wouldn't that be nice? Not only will you get to choose the person who'll marry you, but you also get to choose the person you love."</p><p>You crossed your arms, "I don't want to fall in love. Been there, done that, didn't end well."</p><p>She sighed, "It's inevitable sometimes, you know. But just keep in mind, if you do have relationship problems in the future, my arms are always open for you," she pulled you in a hug, squishing your face against her bust, "My darling (Name) is growing up~"</p><p>"C-Can't breathe!"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>•••</p>
</div><p>Night fell later on and sooner than expected, the grand hall had been filled with demons of all kind. There were even imps present.</p><p>With the amount of guests you'd think you won't be able to tell them apart but the division between them was obvious.</p><p>Near where you and yours parents were -- surrounding you were the demons of the upper hierarchy, the Overlords, but they weren't all present. A certain deer demon was missing in action, along with a few others of course. The rest were what your father call 'plebeians'. And you noticed on the far back were Charlie and the rest of the hotel crew.</p><p>
  <em>But still no Radio Demon?</em>
</p><p>You were a little disappointed.</p><p>A little.</p><p>The grand hall seemed so foreign when you saw it before the guests arrived. Usually it was empty, but seeing it decked and packed for the party made the room look unfamiliar to you.</p><p>
  <em>But it was really beautiful that I really really feel like I'm a princess.</em>
</p><p>Yes, you are <em>fully aware</em> of your status, but even as you go day by day performing 'royal duties and responsibilities' everything seemed <em>normal</em> to you. Tonight however, you feel like you're a princess from human fairytales, with the grandeur and splendor of the soiree that looked a little out of place you almost forgot that you were in <em>Hell</em>, and with how you were dressed up--looking like an actual princess with an elegant dress, lace gloves, and a tiara (one that matches your mother's crown).</p><p>Your chest fluttered in excitement.</p><p><em>All I'm lacking is a prince charming</em>.</p><p>You suppressed a giggle at the thought.</p><p><em>Though that's a bit too childish</em>.</p><p>"Milady," you've been in cloud nine for too long that you almost didn't notice someone speaking to you, and that your parents left your side. You blinked rapidly before focusing your stare on the demon standing before you.</p><p>He donned a striped tuxedo, a black and red striped shirt underneath, and has a red bowtie. He wore a small, black top hat with red Wi-Fi symbol and a blue radio wave symbol designed on it, and there were even antennas sticking out the hat. He has a flat-screen TV for a head, the most prominent feature of his. His eyes are red, and he has light blue teeth. His smile stretched wider than anyone you knew, and unlike your father and the Radio Demon's, this smile gave you a feeling of unease.</p><p>It was Vox, the TV Demon Overlord.</p><p>"O-Oh," You cleared your throat, cheeks burning in embarrassment, "Pardon me, I was deep in thought."</p><p>He chuckled, "It's been a while, (Name)."</p><p>"Yeaah..." You fiddled with your thumbs, "A few years right?"</p><p>"Well," he took your hand, planting a kiss on your knuckles (a little awkward because his head is a literal TV), "Maybe we could catch up with each other? Does cinemas sound good?"</p><p>"Uh..." You recoiled your hand, "I'm kind of busy in the palace nowadays, but I'll tell you when I'm free."</p><p>
  <em>Yeeeeaaaah, no. I'll never tell you when I'm free.</em>
</p><p>Your history with Vox wasn't too interesting. You used to hang out with him, mainly because he was cool. The closer you were with Vox, the stronger the Wi-Fi connection was.</p><p>Yes, you hung out with him for infernet*.</p><p>It made you a bit guilty in the end so you decided to stop your shenanigans with him and completely ignored his existence.</p><p>Although, crossing paths with him was definitely inevitable because: A.) he attends the Overlord conferences, which you try to avoid going to at all costs, and B.) with parties like the current one, you were sure to meet him again.</p><p>
  <em>Damn it, dad.</em>
</p><p>"Velvet has missed you terribly," Vox continued, turning his TV of a head to look over his shoulder, "And here she is."</p><p>You looked behind him and saw the Doll Demon striding your way with a bounce on her steps.</p><p>You braced yourself for the impact.</p><p>
  <em>3, 2, 1.</em>
</p><p>"Oof!" You stagger backwards a bit.</p><p>"(Name), I've missed you!" She giggled right next to your ear.</p><p>"Ahaha.." You awkwardly giggled, "I missed you too, Velvet," already knowing what she wants, you summoned your phone in your hand, "Selfie?"</p><p>"Aw, you know me too well!" She slung her arm around your shoulder and posed with a peace sign, you copied her pose and held out your phone before you, snapping a couple pictures before you made your phone disappear, "Let's take more pics once Val is here."</p><p>"Valentino? Where is he? I mean," you gave her a small smile, "Aren't you always a trio wherever you go?"</p><p>"He's running late," she said, crossing her arms, "Even when I told him to dismiss everything on his agenda today."</p><p>"Well, while he hasn't arrived, why don't you and Vox mingle with others for a bit? If you get hungry you can go over to the buffet table, right next to the orchestra," you said pointing at the corner of the room near the grand double doors that lead further inside the palace, "Imma gooo... Look for my sister.. See ya!" you waved them goodbye, skipping over to the doors that leads to the courtyard.</p><p>Velvet kept her stare on you pushed past numerous demons as you made your way to your sister. She frowned and turned to Vox, "She's a bit different than before, don't you think?" Vox only shrugged.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>•••</p>
</div><p>"Lookin' good, (Name)," Angel Dust greeted, "Yer prolly the hottest bitch 'round here."</p><p>"Probably?" You chuckled, "Who's the hottest bitch then?"</p><p>"Pssh," he brushed his hair back, only for it to bounce back, "Me, of course."</p><p>You feigned an offended gasp, putting your hand over your chest, "And to think, I dressed my best tonight."</p><p>Charlie giggled, "You're definitely a sight for sore eyes, sis."</p><p>You smiled, doing a swift twirl, "I feel like a princess!"</p><p>Angel Dust deadpanned, "But you <em>are</em> one, ain't ya?"</p><p>"I mean from fairytales," you retorted. You turned around, looking for Vaggie and Niffty but they were absent.</p><p>Charlie noticed of course, "You're looking for the others?" you nodded, "They went to the buffet table, I'm sure they're already making their way back here."</p><p>"Oh, okay," you pursed your lips, "Is the Radio Demon with them?"</p><p>"He is not, because I am here!"</p><p>"Ah!" You flinched and turned around, locking eyes with the one you've been anticipating since earlier.</p><p>"H-Hello," you curtsied, suddenly feeling small under his gaze, "Good evening, Alastor."</p><p>
  <em>Geez, I can feel Charlie and Angel burning holes behind my head.</em>
</p><p>"Good evening, my dear," he held your hand and planted his lips your knuckles. You felt your heart swell at the gesture, and unlike the discomfort you felt with Vox earlier, Alastor's presence made you feel at ease.</p><p>
  <em>Why though?</em>
</p><p>"Oh, my!" Charlie's loud voice made you jump, recoiling your hand out of reflex, "Aren't Vaggie, Niffty, and Husk taking too long?" She rapidly nudged Angel Dust with her elbow, "We should check on them! Don't you think so, Angel?"</p><p>"Whaaaa?" Angel didn't get the chance to reply properly, for he was already being dragged away by Charlie, leaving you and Alastor alone.</p><p>You turned back to Alastor, who was looking at you curiously.</p><p>"What?" Silence was his response. He was just staring at you like you were some puzzle presented to him which was too difficult to solve, all the while with his smile never faltering.</p><p>You took the chance to look at him properly.</p><p>Unlike that time when you woke up to him in the hotel, he wore something different for the night. He had a red top hat, which you easily noticed, a red tail-coat, white dress shirt, and black dress pants. His red-knotted bowtie and burgundy gloves were the only ones he kept from his usual attire.</p><p>
  <em>Well, someone's lookin' dapper tonight, er it's not like he doesn't in his usual look.</em>
</p><p>As you were busy staring at each other, the euphonic background music was replaced by something much more suited for a polka (probably your father's doing), and you were suddenly pulled in someone's chest, your body unconsciously moving rhythmically and in sync with your partner.</p><p>"Pardon my sudden pulling, darling," He chuckled, "It would be such a waste to not dance along with the lovely music."</p><p>"Dad likes this kind of music," you giggled, "Charlie mentioned you sing and dance."</p><p>"I am quite the fanatic of music," he replied. He then blinked rapidly, the curious gaze he gave you earlier returning, "You recall the first time we met, yes?"</p><p>Your eyebrow raised, "By first time, do you mean when you greeted me when you attended your first-ever Overlord Conference or that time when we met again at the bar?"</p><p>"I'm referring to the former," he said, tilting his head, "That is our first interaction, correct? After that I never spoke to you again, until that fateful night at the bar."</p><p>"Uh, yeah," you furrowed your eyes, "Why? Did you bump your head and can't recall properly?"</p><p>He rolled his eyes, "I just had this sudden sensation that our meeting had been different, and that this wasn't the first time we shared a dance. In fact, our first time would not be in a soiree, but in a dusty old attic."</p><p>Your eyebrows furrowed, "That can't be right. This is the first time we danced together."</p><p>He hummed, "Perhaps."</p><p>
  <em>What is he talking about?</em>
</p><p>You never talked to Alastor, except those two meetings you mentioned earlier.</p><p>You remember clearly the very first time you talked to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>°°°</p>
</div><p>
  <em>"There's a new Overlord?" You asked your father as you greeted and waved as the Overlords walked in the palace's conference chamber.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. The fellow who broadcasted himself a few days ago," your father quipped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh.. That guy.. I heard he was somewhat akin to a deer. Should I expect a wendigo?" you joked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, no. He wouldn't walk in here with his full demon form. That's ridiculous," your father waved his hand dismissively, "Ah, here he is."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In came a demon who was looking red as hell, literally.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was quite slim and has grey skin, sharp yellow teeth, short red hair with black streaks extending from the top of his head resembling deer ears. For his eyes, he has red scleras, bright red irises, black pupils, and he wore a black oval-shaped monocle over his right eye.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wore a red pinstriped coat, a bright red dress shirt with two black marks that cross each other, and burgundy dress pants. He wore a red-knotted bowtie, burgundy gloves, and black shoes. He also carried a cane with a vintage style microphone attached to it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Huh.. He looks neat," you remarked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He approached you and your father with a wide grin present in his visage.</em>
</p><p><em>"Good evening," he greeted with his voice similar to a radio host's. His red irises focused on yours, and his grin widened, if that's even possible</em>.</p><p>
  <em>"Good evening," you curtsied briefly, "Welcome to the palace, mister....?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alastor," he replied, "And who might you be, lovely dame?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This 'lovely dame' here is my daughter, (Name) Magne," your father stepped between you and Alastor, "Good evening, Alastor! I've heard quite a lot about you! But let's save this talk for later. The conference is about to start."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You announced your departure, your stare still locked on the red demon who had his eyes locked on yours as well.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>°°°</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"(Name)," Alastor's voice snapped you out of your thoughts. He chuckled as he watched you rapidly blink your eyes, a red hue blossoming on your cheeks.</p>
  <p>"I'm sorry, did you say something?" You sheepishly asked.</p>
  <p>He snickered, background comical laughter in sync with him, "Is your head in the clouds, darling?" He tilted your head up by your chin using his index finger, "Penny for your thoughts?"</p>
  <p>"Oh," you averted your eyes, "I was just reminiscing something."</p>
  <p>"Milady," out of nowhere, Victor showed up, making you and Alastor pause your dancing, "your father wants to have a word with you."</p>
  <p>
    <em>Right when I was actually enjoying the party! Thanks, dad!</em>
  </p>
  <p>You gave Alastor an apologetic look, "I have to go.. but I'll come back here once we're done talking."</p>
  <p>You didn't know why you were telling him that, but you felt like you had to.</p>
  <p>Alastor simply replied with, "Don't you fret, my dear! This here demon won't be going anywhere," he reached for your hand, bringing it up to his face to plant another kiss on your knuckles, "I shall await your return."</p>
  <p>Your eyes widened and your mind became hazy all of a sudden.</p>
  <p>For some reason, his words brought an impact to you.</p>
  <p>But you had no time to dillydally along with your mystified thoughts, as Victor whisked you away from Alastor as soon as he made his impermanent farewell.</p>
  <p>
    <em>"I shall await your return."</em>
  </p>
  <p>You followed after Victor mindlessly.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Now, where have I heard that before?</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You think I'd stop the party here? It shall continue on the next chapter!</p><p>*Thank you Hazbin wikia for the precise description of their appearances ಥ_ಥ</p><p>*Oh btw, the Wi-Fi thing with Vox is a headcannon</p><p>*Infernet is a headcannon I came up with in my head. It's a combined word of Inferno + Internet.</p><p>Yes, you can do math with words °^°</p><p>Stay home and stay safe, lovely hoomans!</p><p>♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Royal Mess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you reached your father, he was already looking at you with a grin stretched wide on his face.</p><p>
  <em>Someone looks happy.</em>
</p><p>"Well?" He took a sip from the glass of champagne he held, "Have you found someone worthy?"</p><p>"Mhmmmm... No," you deadpanned, lighting his hair aflame. He put it out with a simple flick of the wrist.</p><p>He clicked his tongue, "Who's finicky now?" He said teasingly.</p><p>You scoffed, "Didn't I tell you not to talk to me?" You crossed your arms and looked away from him, "Did you see Charlie?"</p><p>"I did."</p><p>"Did you talk to her?"</p><p>"I don't see that necessary."</p><p>"You really are the worst," you looked at him over your shoulder, "You could have at least acknowledged her presence."</p><p>"Hmm," he twirled the stem of the glass between his fingers, "Maybe I would do both."</p><p>Your eyebrows raised in surprise, your mouth parting open.</p><p>
  <em>Did he really just say that?</em>
</p><p>You shook your head, eyes narrowing at your father.</p><p>
  <em>No, he wouldn't say something like that unless there's a catch.</em>
</p><p>He easily picked up on your bewilderment and gave you a smirk.</p><p>"After you make deliberations of course," he added.</p><p>You sighed, massaging your temples with your thumbs, "I knew it."</p><p>He guffawed, "That should be easy enough! Just express your thoughts about your suitors and I'll do as you wish, speak to darling Charlotte."</p><p>You let out a displeased grunt, "Okay, fine!" You crossed your arms and faced the crowd to look for your suitors. You were lucky that the area where you and your father was had been built elevated, which you guessed was done for your father.</p><p>
  <em>Such a short man he is.</em>
</p><p>You eyed the TV-headed demon from afar. He was surrounded by demons both male and female, and he seemed to relish on the attention he was being showered with.</p><p>"Is Vox here to court me?" He has to be, because what other reason would he have come to the palace for?</p><p>Your father chuckled, "Why, yes. He spoke to me earlier and officially declared his courtship, Valentino had done the same, as did Alastor."</p><p>"Valentino?" You raised en eyebrow, "Aren't they associates? I would assume that at least one of them would court me, but <em>both </em>of them? That's absurd."</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, that's preposterous. Are they thinking that if one didn't succeed they have the other to at least have a chance?</em>
</p><p>Your eyes squinted in a glare, "Sketchy bastards."</p><p>"(Name)~ Your thoughts?"</p><p>"Vox is cool and all.." You droned on, "but he's not my type. From the time I spent with him in the past, I learned that he's a bit arrogant, too much for my liking. I mean, there's arrogance that can elicit amusement sometimes, but his type of arrogance is annoying. He's like Gaston from that human film I used to watch with Charlie."</p><p>Your father giggled at your obvious dislike, "Give him a chance, sweetie. His own charm is what makes people become drawn to him."</p><p>You continued, "If he's a last resort, I'll marry him because of his influence on others..and Wi-Fi connection," your remark almost made him spit out his drink.</p><p>"Wi-Fi?" your father snickered, "How devious."</p><p>"Moving on to Valentino," you continued, your eyes flitting from one area to another in search of the Overlord, "He's the owner of the Porn Studios. I bet he has half the mind to turn me into a porn actress. I don't like porn."</p><p>"Hmm," your dad snorted, "I recall finding a human erotica novel under your bed a few years back. Where do you even get those human stuff?"</p><p>Your head whipped to him, "You what!?" You hissed, "What were you even doing in my room!?"</p><p>"Fifty Shades of Grey, was it?" He pondered, "I remember I was just looking for my cane, because you used to have a habit of stealing it from me whenever you could," he took notice of your flustered expression and giggled, "Aw, is my daughter embarrassed?"</p><p>"Dad," your looked at him impassively, "Please, stop snooping in my room. You and mom, just stop."</p><p>"It takes more than a simple plea to change our minds, darling," he quipped, "Now, tell me your thoughts about the Radio Demon you've become so fond of."</p><p>"Fond?" You gawked, "Who said I'm fond of him? I'm not fond of him," you avoided your father's gaze. You turned back to the guests and pursed your lips, trying to dispel your flaming cheeks.</p><p>"Oh, don't think I'm not aware of your behavior around him," he continued to tease. He learned on his cane lazily as he peered into your eyes, "As you were with him earlier, you smiled ear-to-ear! Not even Vox could manage such feat! Tell me, what attributes does Alastor possess to have you become fond of his presence?"</p><p>"For the last time," you turned to him, eyes turning to slits, "I am <em>not fond </em>of Alastor!"</p><p>"If you aren't fond of him, you dislike him then?" Your father asked as he nonchalantly spun his cane around like a baton.</p><p>"No, I don't. Of course I like him. Actually, I think he's the one I'll most likely pick in the end if it's only him, Vox, and Valetino I have to choose among," you retorted, before you could even process what you said in your mind. You realized what you said when your father wiggle his eyebrows.</p><p>He snapped his fingers, "I should have recorded that," he said in dismay, shaking his head.</p><p>"I said nothing," you told him sternly, "You heard nothing...and now!" You clasped your hands together, "You got what you want. I gave my opinion on my suitors," you pointed at Charlie, who was stuffing her cheeks with cupcakes over by the buffet table, "Talk to Charlie."</p><p>He rolled his eyes, "Fine. Walk with me, daughter," He promptly hopped off the elevated platform, beckoning you to follow him. You gladly trailed after him, happy that you were able to make your father do as you told him.</p><p>As you neared Charlie and the others (excluding Alastor), Vaggie tapped Charlie's shoulder, staring wide-eyed at your father, likewise were Husk and Angel Dust. Charlie stared confused at their stupefied expression, gulping down the cupcake she was chewing before she decided to turn around, and as she did, she gasped inaudibly.</p><p>"Good evening, Charlotte," your father greeted, "Can I have a word with you?" His gaze flitted to her companions, "Alone?"</p><p>"Uh--well," Charlie's stunned stare met Vaggie's, silently thanking her as she urged Charlie to go. Charlie casted her gaze on your father once more, nodding, "Okay," she followed after him as he led her out of the grand hall to proceed to another chamber in the palace to converse in.</p><p>The five of you trailed your eyes on their retreating forms, watching anxiously as they disappeared in the crowd.</p><p>"Why did he suddenly want to talk to her?" Vaggie asked, worried for her significant other.</p><p>"I made him do it," you placed your hands on your hips, "If I didn't told him to do so, he would have just ignored her for the rest of the night."</p><p>"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Angel asked.</p><p>You shrugged. You only told him to talk to Charlie. It was a vague favor, and you have to admit, you don't exactly know if the outcome would be good or not. Though you suppose nothing could go wrong, he wouldn't upset you. He already lost one daughter, he wouldn't dare risk losing another.</p><p>"You're (Name)?" their cat demon companion, who you assume was Husk, asked you with a gruff voice.</p><p>"Yep," you gave him a grin, "Her royal highness, (Name) Magne."</p><p>"Huh.." He took a swig from the bottle you didn't even notice he held,  "He's waiting for you in the courtyard."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Radio bastard."</p><p>"Oh," eagerness stirred within you, "I should go to him now then," as you were about to leave, you turned to Angel Dust and crossed your arms, giving him a glare, "Why did you and Charlie leave us earlier?"</p><p>"Ey, don' blame me," Angel Dust crossed his arms, his stare flitting from one demon to another in the hall, "She was genuinely worried about them," he pointed his thumb to the other three while looking elsewhere. Vaggie was trying to pull Husk away from the liquor table, and Niffty kept trying to fix everything she found disarrayed. They don't seem to notice Angel's jitters.</p><p>"What's wrong?" You asked the spider demon.</p><p>Angel rubbed his upper arms in discomfort, "Nothin'."</p><p>Your eyebrows furrowed and you stared at him in uncertainty.</p><p>Then your conversation with your father earlier made a rewind in your mind.</p><p>
  <em>"...Valentino had done the same.."</em>
</p><p>He's implying that Valentino has already arrived at the party moments ago.</p><p>
  <em>That's why..</em>
</p><p>You don't exactly know about their relationship and its deepest and most darkest secrets, but from what you heard from Valentino in the past, Angel Dust was his favorite. You had a feeling his treatment of the porn actor was already borderlining toxic shit, but you really weren't in the position to meddle.</p><p>
  <em>But Angel is a friend of Charlie's, and not to mention--despite his involvement in a turf war--he was still a guest in the hotel. Charlie would be upset if he got taken away.</em>
</p><p>You sighed, rubbing your palm with your thumb.</p><p>
  <em>But what should I do? If Val saw Angel here he would take him away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, wait. I have that one spell.</em>
</p><p>You held out your palm, your hand momentarily erupting in flames before a small palm-sized orb of fire formed, levitating on your palm. You whispered an incantation and the orb grew small feet. The little flame creature settled itself on your palm, then it began bouncing rapidly.</p><p>"Here," you placed it on top of Angel's fluffy head, which he immediately tried to swat away.</p><p>"Hey! Ya tryin' to set my hair on fire!?" He protested.</p><p>"I'm trying to--" you paused, unsure if he should know your intentions. He doesn't look like he'd accept help that he didn't even ask for. He seemed like the reticent type from what you perceived.</p><p>So you just settled with, "Val is here."</p><p>His annoyance melted into frazzle.</p><p>Then he scoffed, "So?"</p><p>"So--" you grunted, pulling him down by the bow tie he wore, "You don't want him to see you here, right? It's obvious, Angel Dust," you placed the fiery creature back on his head, and it settled on sitting on the soft tuft.</p><p>He glared at you, "Whaddya know about me and Big Vee anyway?"</p><p>"Nothing," you deadpanned, "Which is why I'm trying to do something. I don't know what will happen if I did nothing about this."</p><p>He kept his intense stare, but didn't do anything about the fiery creature on his head, "Fine.. What'll this thing do anyway?" He pointed at the little flame.</p><p>"It'll alert you when he's near," you looked atop his head and told the creature, "Look out for Valentino," it responded by bouncing up and down. You smiled at Angel, "There. All done."</p><p>"Hey," Angel cleared his throat, "Isn't smiles waitin' for ya?"</p><p>You snapped your head to the back doors, "Oh shit, I forgot!" You ran to the back doors as quick as you could, wanting to join Alastor as soon as possible.</p><p>Angel Dust sighed, reaching up to his hair to pick up the flame creature on his head. He was surprised his hand didn't burn the moment he touched it, but it was still warm. He held it up to his face, curiously inspecting it. It just sat on his palm, unmoving. Angel felt like it was mirroring the curious state he gave it, but couldn't tell because it had no eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Should I give it back after the party?</em>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He poked its 'head', but it still didn't move. It remained in its sitting position.</p>
  <p>He rolled his eyes and placed the creature back on his tuft of hair.</p>
  <p>
    <em>I'll just give it to Fat Nuggets as a new toy.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•••</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The courtyard wasn't too large, so you found Alastor easily, in the farthest back of the courtyard. There was a slighest bit of problem though.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vox was there with him, and they seem to be in the middle of a heated conversation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You stayed in the shadows, discreetly listening to their conversation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, hush! The technology in my day are much better than the modern's," Alastor quipped.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>What even are they...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vox sniggered, "That's because you're such an old man!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How ironic considering you're much older than me, technically speaking!" Alastor's remark was followed by comical laughter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>What a pointless banter.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You rolled your eyes and pushed off the wall you've been leaning against, deciding to reveal yourself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you two serious?" You approached them with your hands on your hips, "You came all the way out here to argue about technology?" You wore an aggravated countenance, but you were actually amused by their little fight.</p>
</div><p><br/>
They immediately stood upright at the sound of your voice, stepping sideways away from each other.</p><p>Alastor started, "He followed me--"</p><p>Vox interrupted, "I didn't--"</p><p>"Oh, shut up, the both of you," you kept your vexed facade, "If the both of you are going to court me, can't you at least try to be civil to each other? Like, respect each other's opinion."</p><p>
  <em>That'll probably never happen though.</em>
</p><p>Alastor looked at Vox in disgust, and the TV demon mirrored the look. They both knew they won't even <em>try</em> to respect the other.</p><p>You almost giggled at the sight, but you suppressed it and cleared your throat instead.</p><p>"Now, I would like to speak wtih Alastor..privately," your demand gave Alastor the right to throw a smug grin to Vox, and the latter didn't even mask his annoyance, grumbling insults under his breath as he made his way back to the grand hall.</p><p>Alastor laughrd heartily, "Trying to keep me all to yourself, my dear?" He joked, "How devious."</p><p><em>Devious</em>.</p><p>You pinched the bridge of your nose, "If someone calls me devious again, I'll show them just how <em>devious</em> I truly can be."</p><p>"Oh, doll," he snatched your hand and twirled you thrice before dipping your torso, "I'd love to see that~" He pulled you up, flush against his chest. He then squished your cheeks between his palms, turning your head side to side before he pushed his forehead against yours.</p><p>You can already feel your face radiating off warmth, and you hope he won't took notice of it, "What's wrong?"</p><p>"My dear," he pulled back, doing the same move he did earlier, twirling and dipping you, "Are you certain that we hadn't danced elsewhere? I have this sudden inkling feeling that we have," his eyes peered into yours, looking for any flicker of emotions.</p><p>"Uh.." You avoided his gaze, but he hooked his finger under your chin and turned your head back to face him, "Maybe in a dream?"</p><p>"I don't have dreams," he immediately replied, sudden releasing his hold on you. You fell on your rear, looking up at him in annoyance. If you weren't mad earlier, you sure were pissed now, "It's such a rare occasion really. Even if I do get them on a daily basis, I would never dwell on images playing in my mind as I sleep."</p><p>You stood up, dusting off your skirt, "And here I thought you were a gentleman," you muttered under your breath, "Anyway, I don't think I've ever dreamed of you as well. Are you not mistaking me for another girl?"</p><p>He waved his hand dismissively, "Darling, I have never even asked for a dame's hand until tonight."</p><p>And what he said made you wonder and ask, "Why do you want to ask for my hand anyway?" You queried with crossed arms. Though, you can't help but become flattered that he would want to marry you.</p><p>"Why, I find this courtship entertaining!"</p><p>
  <em>Remember being flattered? Yeah, fuck that.</em>
</p><p>"Entertaining?" You repeated, eyes twitching at the corners, "How?"</p><p>His eyes gleamed with delight, "Isn't it exhilarating? Three demons--nay, three men vying to win the heart of a lovely dame! Oh, what obstacles shall be thrown in their way? What glory awaits them at the conclusion?!"</p><p>Alastor continued to ramble on about what pleasures he'll indulge in in the courtship without even knowing that with every word, you're getting more and more repulsed.</p><p>You gave him a spiteful sneer, "Well, then. I hope you find the entertainment you're looking for, Mr. Radio Demon, sir," you swiftly spun on your heel, striding back to the grand hall, leaving him all to himself to wonder what in the hell gave you a sour mood.</p><p>
  <em>And to think I actually said that I liked him.</em>
</p><p>When you returned to the hall, you literally pushed past the demons that blocked your way, igniting a small flame in their apparels to make it easier for your treading. You headed straight to the buffet table, snatching a glass of champagne to drink up in one gulp. You furiously slammed the glassware back on the table, wiping the corners of your lips with the back of your hand.</p><p>
  <em>Those Overlords!</em>
</p><p>You slammed your fists on the table.</p><p>
  <em>They're just fooling around, aren't they?</em>
</p><p>"Someone looks pissed," a voice sassed from behind you.</p><p>It was oh-so-familiar, and oh-so-loathed.</p><p>You turned around in haste, eyes narrowing up at the female demon who stood before you, her height overcoming yours.</p><p>"Oh, hello, Helsa," you greeted with a sarcastic smile, "Don't you look dreadful?"</p><p>Helsa von Eldritch, a demon whose family is well-acquainted with your own.</p><p>Helsa is your sister's rival, and while you don't have any personal issues with her, you always make sure to stick your nose in their fights, making sure your sister had someone she can count on to back her up. Not that she really needed you to back her up since she can win her own fights, but still, driving Helsa crazy has become an enjoyable habit.</p><p>
  <em>Finally, the chance to let off some steam!</em>
</p><p>"What are you doing here, by the way? I'm surprised the gatekeepers even let you in," you taunted, "And didn't you hear what my father said? Dress your best!" You gasped mockingly, "But what the fuck?" You gestured at the dress she wore, "You're dressed in rags!"</p><p>She paid no heed of your insults, but you knew she was just holding back from throwing a fit, "I'm here as a proxy for my family. I don't give a flying fuck about this party, but my parents insisted I come."</p><p>"No plus ones?" You feinged a sympathetic frown, "You showed up here without a date?" then you cackled, "Why am I not fucking surprised?!" The sheer volume of your voice made heads turn to see the commotion going on.</p><p>Helsa growled, "Says the girl who can't attract a suitor without her father's assistance," Oh, she relished the moment your pupils turned to slits, an obvious sign she touched a nerve, "Are you that bad at flirting, (Name)? You had to ask your father to gather men for you?"</p><p>
  <em>Okay, that's it!</em>
</p><p>"You don't fucking know," you reached behind you for a platter of cake, "the reasoning behind it," flames then engulfed the dessert, "so SHUT THE HELL UP!" With great force, you flung the burning cake on Helsa's face, eliciting gasps from the guests.</p><p>Helsa went stiff for a moment as the cake slowly slid down her face before it dropped on the floor. She wordlessly walked to the buffet table and grabbed a bowl of spiked punch, pouring it all over you, earning a louder exclaim of shock from the guests.</p><p>The aromatic liquid dripped down your whole form, your lips stretching into a wide, malicious grin, "Oh, it's fucking on, bitch!"</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>•••</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucifer Magne proceeded to the hall moments later after his talk with her first daughter. They simply did a quick exchange of 'Hellos' and 'How are yous'  before the short man told his daughter to return to her friends. Charlie went minutes ahead of him because he had to search for his daughter's bodyguards, whom he saw wandering in the corridors. He instructed them to keep a short distance with his first-born and  to do their job.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>At present time, he just stepped foot back where the party was...where a rather curious sight greeted him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The guests were throwing platters of top-tier dishes to each other left and right. Food was splattered everywhere. The gorgeous setting and ornaments that the servants had worked for to adorn the room with were now soiled with savory sauces and sweet icings.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In the center of it all, he found you and Charlie flinging platters of dessert in all directions as you roared with laughter. From afar, he saw the female offspring of the Von Eldritches, and he immediately knew what caused this ruckus.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As he was about to step forward to put a stop in the food brawl, a slice of cake flew to his face, hitting him square between his eyes. He turned to the direction it came from, ready to torture the brazen soul who did the deed, but his fury dissipated when he saw his wife from a near distance, holding another plate of cake in one hand as she used the other to suppress her giggles with.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His eyes softened at the sight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Perhaps he'd delay the reprimanding for now.</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Catalyst's Effect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is....odd.</p><p>
  <em>You found yourself in a hazy dreamland, with a scenery that was completely foreign to you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sky was blue, and the sun was a blazing yellow, but not to the degree that it surpasses the Hellish temperature back home. You were in some sort of woodland, and you were walking, following after a trail that seemed to have been utilized many times judging by how the grass looked like it was pressed flat on the ground with a clothing iron.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everywhere you looked, it was painted with different colors -- not just with the color red to invade your sense of sight, like what you were used to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It wasn't like any other dream. You usually would dream of something dark, something red, but you don't count them as nightmares. There wasn't anything new to that. You lived in Hell, so it surprises you no more if you would dream something much fitting to where you reside.</em>
</p><p>But this!</p><p>
  <em>You walked closer to a tree, pressing your palm flat against its bark.</em>
</p><p>Could this be the human realm?</p><p>
  <em>You've never seen the human realm..in person at least. You only see it in photographs and illustrations from the human novels you've collected through the years. You have someone go to and return from the human realm, bringing you storybooks of all kind. However, you can't rely on those pieces of literature to actually show you what the humans and their world actually look like, since the majority of your books are of pure fiction.</em>
</p><p>Out of all the dreams I've had.. This is the best one yet!</p><p>
  <em>You proceeded to walk, mindlessly following the trail once more until you reached a grassy clearing in the middle of the woodland.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At the center, there were two people. One was a girl. Her physical features were blurry, but her clothing was clear. She wore a white blouse, its sleeves reaching to her wrists, and for the bottom she wore a dark (color of choice) skirt that covered her legs down to her ankles. She sat on the grass, with a boy right next to her. The boy was even more unclear, you can't make out his features at all, bit you can see hues of brown and red on him. He was lying on the grass, with his head resting on the girl's lap.</em>
</p><p>Humans!</p><p>
  <em>You heard the girl humming, then she was singing. The melody was familiar, but you couldn't pinpoint where you heard it from.</em>
</p><p>I could've sworn I've heard it before.</p><p>
  <em>You wanted to talk to them, interact with them, and so you picked up your pace, ecstatically striding to them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But as soon as you neared them within an arm's reach, a myriad of white and black feathers obstructed your vision. They circled you like a whirlwind, closing in on you slowly and surely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Till you have awaken from your dream.</em>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>•••</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Rise and shine!" Your thick blankets were pulled off of you, and you were thrown off the bed, roughly landing on your carpeted floor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ughhh..." You groaned, rubbing the grime off the corners of your eyes with your knuckles. You opened your eyes, glaring at your father who looked so proud of himself, "I thought--" you paused to yawn, "I thought I was allowed to sleep in since the party ended late?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ha! You thought wrong," he snapped his fingers, using his power to make you levitate, "We have guests in the afternoon so dress appropriately."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You say that as if I always parade around in a lingerie," you crossed your arms, letting him levitate you over to your bathroom, "So who's the guest?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Guests, sweetheart. Plural," he chuckled, "And they're your suitors."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What!?" You rolled like a log from your outburst in mid-air, "Why!?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Courtship, (Name)," he clicked his tongue, "Tsk, tsk. You think it all ends after a mere party? Which, might I add, you trashed?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You crossed your arms, "It wasn't my fault."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gave you a strict glare, "This is your punishment. You are to spend the afternoon mingling with the three of them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What the hell!?" You tried to throw a ball of fire to your father but he dodged, "I refuse!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You can't~" he mused, "Alastor would be disappointed."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't like him, dad!" You rebuked, "Whatever I said about him last night, I take it back!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why? I thought he's the one you like best," he snapped his fingers, slowly bringing you down to the bathtub already filled with sudsy water.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of course he made sure your sleepwear was soaked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They're all the same," you smacked your forehead with your palm, "None of them wants to marry me because they genuinely fancy me. I don't know about Vox, but Alastor definitely said so."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, life sucks," he shrugged, "Deal with it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, love you too, dad," You snarkily replied, sinking further in the tub, still with your clothes on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"By the way.."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hmm?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What did you and Charlie talk about?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sighed, "Nothing much. Charlotte still thinks her hotel would change how things go down here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And as always, you killed her spirit by telling her 'it'll never work' and that she's just 'wasting her time'?" You said with a glare.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He nonchalantly shrugged, "Enough about that," he waved his hand dismissively, "Let's talk about what happened last night. Judging from what I observed, I assume Helsa said something that made you furious and you decided to start a food fight?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You huffed, crossing your arms, "She insulted me. I threw a flaming cake on her face, Helsa poured the contents of the punch bowl at me, then I threw a platter of pasta, she threw a tray of cupcakes to me in return but I dodged and it hit another demon, then the next thing I knew, everyone is throwing food everywhere."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hmm," your father conjured a tall stool and sat on it, "What happened with you and Alastor? You seem pissed off when I mentioned him a while ago."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You looked away, "Nothing happened."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Utter bullshit!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You groaned, "Tease me as you want, dad, but I'll never fall in love with him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He teasingly replied, "Who said anything about falling in love with him?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You looked back at him with your eyes narrowed, "Just. stop."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He guffawed and stood up, "I won't be surprised if you ended up with him. It's inevitable. It's destiny, sweetheart!" He sauntered out your bathroom while twirling his cane in his hand, "Tea party starts at three o'clock. You're free to do as you please this morning," he said before he went out of sight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tea party?" You deadpanned, "You've got to be fucking kidding me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You snapped  your fingers, making your clothes disappear. You pinched your nose and submerged underwater to wet the rest of your body's upper half, lying flat on the bottom of the tub.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I wish I could have slept in..</em>
  </p>
</div><p>You closed your eyes, replaying your dream in your mind.</p><p>As the boy was asleep with his head on the girl's lap, she was brushing his hair with her fingers as she was singing the familiar melody that you still can't recall where you've heard from prior to the dream. The melody was a little sad, hinted with a bit of longing, and it sounded like the girl was asking for a wish.</p><p>
  <em>I wonder who those were..</em>
</p><p>You wanted to know more. You don't know why, but there's a nagging feeling inside you that's telling you that you should <em>know more</em> about the couple, know their history, their life, what their story's beginning and end was.</p><p>
  <em>Are they someone important to me?</em>
</p><p>As you thought more into it, a wave of nostalgia swept over you.</p><p>
  <em>What's this feeling?</em>
</p><p>You sat up, resting against the molded backrest of the tub as you stared up the ceiling. You were too lost in your thoughts that you didn't notice that your vision had blurred, and tears brimmed your eyes, instantly falling seconds after. Your cheeks was now wet with both warm water and hot tears, mixing together like the confusion and longing that overcame you.</p><p><em>Who </em> <b> <em>are</em> </b> <em> they?</em></p><p>Those two humans. Do they know you? Do you know them? Why did you dream of them? Why all of a sudden would you dream of humans? Your head started to hurt the more you wondered.</p><p>"But it was just a dream.." You mumbled, brushing your fingers down your scalp, "should I think more of it?"</p><p>
  <em>"I would never dwell on images playing in my mind as I sleep."</em>
</p><p>You could practically hear Alastor's voice saying that to you.</p><p>"It was just a dream, right?" You looked at your reflection in the water, "There shouldn't be more to it."</p><p>"Has insanity got the better of you?" You father suddenly reappeared on the doorway, peeking his head in the room.</p><p>"Holy shit, dad!" You jumped, unconsciously bursting in flames. The water in the tub slowly began to boil and evaporate, because of the heat you were emitting, "Don't just show up like that!" You snapped your fingers, conjuring a bathrobe to wrap yourself with.</p><p>He chuckled, "You were talking to your reflection, sweetheart. Have you finally lost it?" He outstretched his hand, conjuring a book, "Ol' grimsy stopped by to give you this..." He looked at the book's cover, "Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows? Color me curious."</p><p>You gasped, "The last book in the series!"</p><p>"Why do you like reading human storybooks anyway?" He shook his head. He walked over to the stool he conjured and put the book on it, "We have much better books down here."</p><p>"Almost every book that comes from around here literally has the same genres," you counted with your fingers, "Horror, Crime, and Thriller."</p><p>"Untrue. I recall Lilith having a collection of romance novels," he mused.</p><p>"Romance that involves psychotic love, that is," you retorted, rolling your eyes, "And by the way, I find human storybooks much interesting to read, and they are narrated better than those from Hell."</p><p>He sighed, "You are a funny girl," he spun on his heel, exiting the bathroom, "Head down for breakfast before going anywhere."</p><p>You raised your eyebrow, "And by 'anywhere', do you mean I can go out? Like, out the palace?"</p><p>"Yes, but I expect you to return before the tea party!" He hollered.</p><p>You gasped, "Who are you and what have you done to my father?"</p><p>"Do you want me to take back what I said then?"</p><p>"No!" You giggled, "Love you, dad!" You said, a little more sincere this time.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>•••</p>
</div><p>Since you had the morning all to yourself, you decided to visit your sister before the 'Tea Party'. You were a little reluctant at first, but you called Charlie ahead of time to ask if a certain demon clad in red was around, but much to your relief, he wasn't.</p><p>Thus, you went to the hotel to scream out your grievances.</p><p>You and Charlie were in the lobby, along with Husk. You three, with Niffty who was cleaning every nook and cranny upstairs, were the only ones present in the hotel at the moment. Vaggie and Angel Dust went out to shop for groceries. The original plan was that Angel Dust would be the one to shop with Charlie, with the princess being his babysitter, er chaperone to make sure he doesn't do anything crazy outside, but Vaggie said Charlie should be the one who was to stay to welcome any newcomers, if there should be any. None of them had any idea where the Radio Demon had gone out to, but you didn't really care where he went.</p><p>He's one of the reasons you're going through a maelstrom of madness.</p><p>"And a tea party! A tea party out of all things!"</p><p>Charlie giggled as you repeatedly punched a couch pillow, ripping out the feathers from the inside.</p><p>"Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous, Charlie!" You dropped flat on the couch you sat on, "What will we even talk about? How 'nice' the weather is?" You jeered, quoting with your fingers.</p><p>"How about..." Charlie hummed as she tapped her chin, "Future wedding plans?" She teased.</p><p>You facepalmed, "No. I don't want to talk about wedding plans because I don't want to marry any of them!"</p><p>She raised her eyebrow, "I thought you have a crush on Alastor?" She assumed.</p><p>You sat up in haste, "I never said that! And for fucks' sake why is everyone shipping me with him!?" Your mom, your dad, and now your sister. You'd think they be following the 'overprotective family' trope, but no. They're pushing you to him instead.</p><p>Charlie shrugged, "I don't even know! I mean, as your older sister, I should be protective of you--" you nodded rapidly, definitely agreeing with her, "--especially since he's the Radio Demon," she put her hands in her hips, "but for some reason, I ship you two together. Like, I see you two ending up together. Maybe there's a parallel world where you two are already a couple."</p><p>You disagree. If there was a parallel world then it would be a world where you're the one bossing around your parents, telling them what to do because you're bored as fuck.</p><p>"Parallel world, huh.." You furrowed your eyebrows.</p><p>Speaking of different worlds, the scenery in your dream flashed back in your mind. You gave Charlie a befuddled stare, "I dreamed about the human world today by the way."</p><p>She immediately beamed, sitting next to you, "What was it like? What do the humans look like? Do they have wings or fish-tails like what we read in storybooks? Do they have powers like us? What do they--"</p><p>"I didn't dream of much. Calm down," you giggled, "but I did dream about two people. I think they're a couple." Because what else could they be? There's a possibility they were a mother-and-son duo, but they can't be since they were a bit too intimate-looking.</p><p>"A human couple?"</p><p>"Yep," you nodded, "They were in the middle of a woodland, resting on the grass. Their images were unclear, but they don't have any fish-tails or wings like mermaids or fairies, nor any special features at all. They look like most humans in the storybooks."</p><p>"So can we safely assume that most of them doesn't have magical powers like us?" She created a small ball of flame in her hand, her eyes turning red for a split-second.</p><p>"Yeah, I think they're just regular creatures," you snapped your fingers, conjuring a storybook on your lap, "I mean, here in Cendrillon," you flipped to an illustrated page, "This girl doesn't have any special features. She kind of looks plain actually. All of the human characters."</p><p>"So, they look a lot like mom," Charlie remarked, running a finger down the surface of the page, "but they aren't that tall."</p><p>
  <em>THAT, or maybe it's dad who is too short?</em>
</p><p>"Yes, but without her horns," you said, pointing at your head, "Now that I think about it, mom's one of the human-looking demons here. I mean, you look human-ish to me though, sort of. Vaggie, too. But mom's the most-human-looking one."</p><p>"So.. what were the human couple doing in your dream?"</p><p>"Well, the boy was sleeping, and the girl was brushing his hair with her fingers as she sang."</p><p>"That's all?"</p><p>"Yeah. I couldn't get to stay any longer because dad woke me up."</p><p>"Aw."</p><p>"Hey, sis," you cast an uncertain gaze on your sister, "You know what's strange? I kind of feel nostalgic about it," goosebumps suddenly crawled up your skin, "I mean, shouldn't you only feel nostalgic about things you should have already experienced?"</p><p>Charlie's eyebrows furrowed together, "That is strange. You never once visited the human realm, right? Neither of us had."</p><p>You shook your head, "Never." You tried asking your parents about it, but they forbid it. They even forbade speaking about it in the palace. Ever since that day, mentioning about visiting the human world had been a taboo.</p><p>"Then.." She scratched the back of her head, "Maybe you feel nostalgic because you already dreamed of the same dream."</p><p>"That would feel like déjà vu then," your eyes widened, "Last night, however!"</p><p>"What about it?"</p><p>You leaned closer to her, "It felt déjà vu when I danced with Alastor," you whispered, "And he kept on asking if we met differently, and if we've shared a dance before."</p><p>"Wooaah, okay.. That is a whole other level of strange, sis," she looked around, as if inspecting if there was someone listening, though you were the only ones in the lobby. Husk was in the bar, but he doesn't care about your girly gossip, he'd rather drown himself in liquor.</p><p>Charlie cupped her mouth with her hand and whispered, "Maybe you <em>have</em> met before? But you two were intoxicated, so that's why you can't remember?"</p><p>"No way," you shook your head, "I can handle my alcohol well, and I always remember what happened prior even after I pass out."</p><p>"Well, I don't know what assumptions to make. You don't have any past with him. I should know, I'm your sister after all," she crossed her arms, "But if you choose Alastor in the end of the courtship, I'd be lying if I said I trust you to him."</p><p>"Wow, that's one way to jump from one topic to another," you mused, snapping your finger to make the storybook disappear.</p><p>Charlie giggled, "So what are you gonna do in the tea party? You can't ditch it, you know."</p><p>You groaned, leaning against the couch's backrest, "Don't even remind me.. You know what, I don't think they really like me genuinely. They just grabbed the opportunity that presented itself to them. I bet they're just sucking-up to dad. I don't want to marry someone who doesn't harbor any romantic feelings for me!" If they don't like you, why marry you? They're definitely sucking-up to your father.</p><p>"You can't do much about it," your sister sighed, "I mean, it's not like you can make them hate you."</p><p>
  <em>Hate me?</em>
</p><p>A light-bulb flickered on in your mind.</p><p>"That's it!" You smirked, snickering devilishly.</p><p>"There it is! The evil laugh!" Charlie mused, "What's cooking in your mind?"</p><p>"I'll be doing exactly what you said," you grinned, doing finger guns, "Make 'em boys hate me."</p><p>She stared at you, dumbfounded, "Say what now?"</p><p>"Duh! If I make them feel sheer abhorrence towards me, then they'll void their courtship!" You embraced your sister tightly, "Oh, I knew I can count on you! You always help me with my problems!"</p><p>Charlie just hugged back a little uncertainly.</p><p>She doesn't even know if she should be egging you on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tea Party in Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feat. All in the Golden Afternoon</p><p>From the movie: Alice in Wonderland (Disney)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moments before the tea party, your mother had you undergo a short drill on how to behave on a tea party. She set up a table in the palace's labyrinth, right in the center of the tall hedge maze. You started with table etiquette and manners, which you scoffed at the idea of because seriously, no one in Hell needs that. Next, she told you to prepare and change your clothes, so you returned to your bedroom to change into something you like, something you will surely repulse your suitors with, but as soon as your mother saw it, she had you change into something more fitting for the occasion.</p><p>"Sit properly."</p><p>"Ngh..... Ican'tbreathe."</p><p>"You're overracting, sweetheart."</p><p>You shot your father a glare, "Mom, can you put dad in a corset next time?" You snapped your fingers, altering your outfit to change to a combo of a crop top and a short, pencil skirt, freeing yourself from the confines of the corset underneath the lolita dress your mother put you in moments prior.</p><p>Your mother clicked her tongue in distaste, snapping her fingers to change your clothes to one of her choice once more, "You need to be properly dressed!"</p><p>"But I can't breathe!" In retaliation, you snapped your fingers, changing <em>her</em> clothes.</p><p>"It's a good practice!"</p><p>"For what!?"</p><p>Lucifer nonchalantly sipped on his tea as you and Lilith argued over your clothing, while transforming each other's clothes. He drummed his fingers on the table, as he was silently watching you two argue. He stood up and walked a few meters from where you were, snapping his fingers to conjure another table, a round table with a white sheet covering it. He added a spinning tower of pastries and confectionaries; a platter of sandwiches; condiments; fruits; a teapot and a coffeepot; and teacups of course. He arranged them on the table to make it appear presentable. Next, he conjured four chairs, one for you and the rest for your suitors.</p><p>"This should do fine," he nodded to himself, seemingly proud of his accomplishment.</p><p>"Now, ladies," he turned his head, choking on his saliva as he held back from chortling out loud. You were dressed like a doll from the 19th century, and you even had a bonnet! On the other hand, his wife's dress was altered into a modern dominatrix apparel, complete with a whip and handcuffs on her belt. He wolf-whistled, walking over to her, about to slap her rear but she quickly snapped her gaze to him and gave him a warning look.</p><p>"Don't."</p><p>He pursed his lips, "Y-Yes, ma'am."</p><p>Lilith returned her gaze to you, "You're being <em>too</em> stubborn," she scolded, changing her outfit back to her original one.</p><p>You huffed, "You're treating me like a doll again, mom," you pulled the bonnet off your head and tossed it over your shoulder, "I want to dress up on my own! Can't you even trust me to make choices for my own clothes?" You snapped your fingers, changing into an ensemble of your choice. Nothing too constricting, yet not too revealing, just moderate enough to make your mother change her mind.</p><p>Lilith sighed, "I just don't want you to embarrass yourself, (Name)."</p><p>"But I won't," you protested, "Everything will be alright! You're acting like I'm a teenager going on my first date!"</p><p>"Isn't this considered a date?" Lucifer quipped.</p><p>"You tell me," your mother retorted, "This was your idea after all."</p><p>You sighed, leaning your forehead against the table. Of course it's your father's idea. You're not surprised it was.</p><p>"Oh, hush! This is a good way for them to get to know each other better!" Your dad waved his hand dismissively, "Plus, this is (Name)'s punishment. Now come, dear," he held out his arm, and your mother hooked hers with his as he escorted them out of the labyrinth, but before they went out of sight, you were levitated over to the table your father had set up, and you were seated on one of the chairs.</p><p>You leaned your chin on your palm, with your arm resting on the table. You contemplated whether to ditch the gathering or just go with it to execute your plan. If you left, your parents surely will give you a much severe punishment. If you stayed, you'd have to endure socializing with three people you don't even like. As much as you want to just call it a day, you have to go for the latter.</p><p>You leaned back on the chair, crossing your arms.</p><p><em>Come to think about it, I don't know their true intentions yet. They're here because they want to marry me, but what's their reasoning behind that? Alastor said he's here for entertainment, but was it true or was it a bluff? Vox hasn't said anything yet about it. Although if he did have any sort of romantic feelings for me, t</em> <em>hen why wait for a courtship to be announced? If he really wanted to ask me out, he already would have done it years ago. Same goes for Valentino.</em></p><p>You rolled your eyes at the thought.</p><p>
  <em>Even so, would I have accepted their invitation? No.</em>
</p><p>You don't like them that way. Sure you hung out like highschool friends back then, but that doesn't mean you'll immediately agree to go out with them if asked.</p><p>Now, between the three of them, it was a bit difficult to choose, but you'd have to be careful. Any of them could lead you to an unfortunate ending.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, but if I successfully make them back out, I won't have to worry about choosing anymore.</em>
</p><p>You weren't sure if your little mission would be accomplished, but you absolutely must have to do it, lest you'll let down a friend or two.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>°°°</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Outside the hotel, right before you were about to summon your ride back to the palace, Vaggie called out to you.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"(Name), wait," she took hold of your wrist, halting you.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"What's up?" You noticed the disturbed look she had on her face, "Something wrong?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>She looked around warily before she whispered, "Have you made up your mind on who you'll be rooting for?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You smiled, "I'm not rooting for anyone. I've made a plan to make them call off the courtship, that way I won't have to choose among them three."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You're going to ruin their image of you?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Not necessarily ruin my image," you giggled, "Just gonna do something to discourage them to stop pursuing me."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>She pursed her lips, placing her hand on your shoulder, "Be careful, okay? Those three are dangerous."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"As if I don't know that," you rolled your eyes, "That's exactly why I don't want them in my life. They shouldn't be trusted."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>She sighed, "Still, surely they'll try and manipulate your thoughts. Don't let them get in your head, or your heart especially."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You smiled, "Don't worry about it!"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Vaggie smiled and patted your head, ruffling your hair, "Good luck on your plan."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Vaggie, I need your help!" Charlie yelled from inside. Vaggie gave you one last worried stare before she bid you goodbye, returning inside to assist Charlie.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You clapped your hand, summoning a horse, "And now off I go--" The front door creaked opened again, making you look back.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>It was Angel Dust this time.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"'Ey, toots," he greeted, walking over to you with your flame creature on his hand, "Didn't think we'd meet again soon so I thought this might take a while."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Oh, you can keep it," you said, mounting the horse you called, "It'll keep you away from your boss for a while."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Speaking of Val," he cleared his throat, "Don't choose 'im. He's bad news for ya."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I'm not choosing any of them, Angel."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Why not?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You shrugged, "I don't have to choose if no one wants to court me anymore, right?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>He crossed his arms, "I dunno what ya have in mind, but if I were ya, I'd be rootin' for Smiles."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You raised your eyebrow, "Alastor? Why?" He only shrugged and returned inside the hotel.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>°°°</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So far, I have most of my people rooting for Alastor," you pinched the bridge of your nose, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but if my plan failed, I'll be going for him. I don't want to be anywhere near Vox nor Valentino," since you're still skeptical about those two. It would be a different case if they both really wanted to court you, ending up becoming rivals, but you're yet to know. If they come stumbling on the tea party butting heads, then you could reconsider, but if they arrive as the good associates they were, then you have a reason to be cautious of them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alastor was a different case. You had little interaction with him. You have no idea what to expect from him. Sure he has some good, likeable attributes, but that doesn't mean he's not a shady guy. Was he really going to pursue you just for his own entertainment? You don't know.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Milady," Victor appeared right next to you, making you jump.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Geez, Victor. Remind me to put a bell on you," you sighed, "Have they arrived? Is that why you're here?"</p>
</div><p>"Indeed," he chuckled.</p><p>Suddenly, a hole appeared on the ground right next to Victor, and out came your three suitors. One was looking amused as hell, the other two looked like they're about to decapitate the former right then and there. Victor excused himself and left.</p><p>"Goooood afternoon, my dear!" Alastor greeted enthusiastically.</p><p>"Good afternoon," you sarcastically returned the greeting, gesturing to the seats, "Sit down already, won't you?" You discreetly eyed Valentino and Vox, taking note of how they appear to still be in good terms with each other.</p><p>"Before that," Vox dusted off his suit, "We'd like to give our gifts first."</p><p>You raised your eyebrow, "Gifts?" How materialistic of them.</p><p>Valentino was the first to give you a present. He handed you a white and black-striped  box with a hot pink ribbon on top of it. He sat on the chair parallel to yours, "You'll have a good use for it soon," he said with a smirk.</p><p>"What is this 'it'?" You asked, ripping the wrapper off the box, "This better not be condoms," you mumbled as you took off the lid, taking a look inside. You immediately closed the box, cheeks burning red as you hastily placed it on the table.</p><p>"Flustered, (Name)?" Valentino chuckled, "I don't know your measurements so I asked Velvet for help. (Color of choice) is still your favorite, right?"</p><p>"It still is," you bluntly said, "but I don't think I'll have any use of lingeries any time soon."</p><p>Vox sat on your right, handing you a tote bag, "I figured you get bored in the palace sometimes."</p><p>You took a peek in the bag, sighing in relief as you saw it wasn't something as raunchy as Valentino's. It was a portable video game console. You gave Vox a small smile, muttering a quiet 'thank you'.</p><p>"I believe it's my turn to give my present!" Alastor snapped his fingers and a red box appeared on your lap. He sat on your left, facing Vox, throwing him a mocking smile every now and then.</p><p>You cautiously unwrapped it and opened it, half-expecting a decapitated head inside, but lo and behold, it wasn't. It was a <a href="https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcRmOMG8Klcf5aY_GrEqKRJcKpM0IQ9MgbHmg2oS9p1ETK8OhKCH&amp;usqp=CAU">music box</a>.  Your lips parted, mouth hanging agape as you took the gift out from the box. It was antique-looking, but the design was exquisite. The inside part was designed to look akin to a water fountain, with lily pads on the water. There was a ballerina figurine at the center, which you figured would spin if you wind the hand crank. You started winding the crank until you couldn't anymore. The music sounded from inside the box, and the ballerina started to spin like you expected.</p><p>"This is.. unexpected, but..." you felt the corners of your lips quirk up, "I like it."</p><p>
  <em>Wait, hold up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I like it?" What the fuck?!</em>
</p><p>You pursed your lips, mentally screaming at yourself. You just straight-up told Alastor that you liked his gift. It was too late to take back what you said. Alastor was already giving off a smug vibe, and if you deny that you actually like the gift, he'll be even more smug and throw in a witty remark.</p><p>
  <em>Is it just me or is my plan going downhill?</em>
</p><p>"Splendid! I knew you'd adore it!," Alastor said, sending a cheeky grin to his rival, "I had a hunch you'd fall in love with that little treasure."</p><p>You wordlessly placed the gift back in the box in haste. You clapped your hands to summon Victor and he appeared as soon as you did. You gave the gifts to Victor, instructing him to put them on your bed. He left after you dismissed him.</p><p>You looked back on your suitors, and --to absolutely no one's surprise-- you found Alastor and Vox giving each other death stares with a strained smile plastered on their faces. You sighed, slamming your hand on the table.</p><p>"If you start bickering I'll kick all of you out," you said.</p><p>"Including me?" Valentino asked, eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Yes, there will be no exceptions," you reached for the (teapot/coffeepot), but before the tips of your fingers could even touch it, it was taken away from your reach by Alastor.</p><p>"Allow me, my dear," he raised the pot above his head as he poured the (tea/coffee) down the cup, which was still on the table. You gawked at him in disbelief, a little stupefied since he didn't even make a mess from his actions. When he finished, he slid the cup to you, taking the milk and sugar next.</p><p>"A-Ah, let me," you snatched them out of his grasp and did it yourself.</p><p>"Alright!" Alastor took the coffeepot and poured himself coffee, drinking it immediately right after.</p><p>"No cream? No sugar?" Vox snickered.</p><p>"I don't like sweets," Alastor said.</p><p>"That's too bad," Valentino commented, "(Name) likes sweets. Don't you?" He asked, grinning at you.</p><p>"Well, sweets make my throat hurt sometimes, but I can tolerate it. I eat sweet snacks most of the time," you took a sip from your drink, "That's too bad then, Alastor.. I mean, you don't want to marry someone who opposes your preferences, do you?"</p><p>"I can cook varieties of dishes and ranging from the sweetest to the most bitter ones!" Alastor exclaimed, "A husband isn't worth his salt if he can't even cook meals for his wife! Just tell me what dishes you want and I shall prepare it for you."</p><p>
  <em>That's sweet of him..</em>
</p><p>You coughed loudly, an attempt to get rid of the feeling that suddenly fluttered in your stomach.</p><p>
  <em>Damn it, (Name)! Get your head in the game!</em>
</p><p>"What meals do <em>you </em>prefer, Alastor?" You asked.</p><p>Vox scoffed, "I won't be surprised if he's a cannibal."</p><p>"A precise guess!" Alastor remarked, "As a matter of fact, I do fancy venison."</p><p>"Wait, aren't <em>you </em>a deer?"</p><p>"So what if I am?"</p><p>"Does that bother you, (Name)?" Valentino cut in their exchange, "I mean, would you marry someone who eats their own kind?"</p><p>"Well.." You cleaded your throat, "That does bother me."</p><p>"That's why you should choose <em>me</em> instead of Mr. Radio Demon over here," Vox bluntly said, pointing his thumb at Alastor, "And Alastor, why are you even here? I thought you and Rosie are already together?"</p><p>Your eyes widened a fraction and you felt your heart sink a little.</p><p>
  <em>Rosie and Alastor?</em>
</p><p>You silently sipped on your (tea/coffee). Your fingers gripped tight on the handle, and if you weren't careful, you might break your cup.</p><p>For some reason, hearing about it dampened your mood a little, but you can't let the opportunity pass. If you turn the tables now, you might successfully make Alastor cancel his courtship.</p><p>"Alastor," you gave him a sharp stare, "if you already have someone else, then why don't you just leave and call off your courtship?" you clicked your tongue in disappointment, "I even recall you telling me that you've 'never asked for a dame's hand' before. You've lied to me then."</p><p>Alastor shook his head as he laughed, "I wasn't lying when I said that, my dear! And for your information, boxhead," he rolled his eyes, "Rosie and I are just mere business partners. She's a good companion, but I don't see her that way."</p><p>Vox's face glitched, "What did you call me now?"</p><p>"I called you a--"</p><p>"Ehem," you hit your cup with a teaspoon.</p><p>They quieted down, but it didn't last long.</p><p>"What about your questionable relationship with your own female companion?" Alastor asked, "And how about you, Valentino? Haven't you already got a multitude of adult film stars at your disposal?"</p><p>Valetino scoffed, "Velvet is just an associate. (Name) knows about our relationship. The four used to hang out everyday back then."</p><p>"Well, you're quite ahead of me!" Alastor stood up and went behind you, pulling you and your chair back a little farther from the table, "In all fairness, I think I should be given the chance to know more about our darling here. Hang out with her everyday like she used to with you two!" he reached out his hands from behind to pull on your cheeks, "Wouldn't that be lovely, my dear? A whole day, or a week even! Just you and me?"</p><p>"It isn't fair at all. I think we should all have a time, a day for each, a sequence. Don't you think, Vox?"</p><p>"Good idea, Val."</p><p>"Don't I have a say about this?" you spat, "I'm the one you're courting! I should be the one making decisions, not you."</p><p>"Well," Alastor walked to your side, "What would be your preference?"</p><p>You stood up, hands on your hips, "If you really want to be the winner in this little game of yours, why don't you come to the palace every day to take me out on a date? As they say, the early bird gets the worm. The first one to ask me out will be the one who gets to spend the entire day with me. <em>That</em> is what I think that's fair. If you have any problem with that, then just leave," you pulled your chair closer to the table. You sat down and started snacking on the sandwiches. Alastor returned to his seat and finished drinking his coffee, pouring himself another cup. The other two just started to eat as well. It was a satisfactory silence. The boys didn't seem to have any objections to your terms.</p><p>One, two, three seconds passed, and one of them broke the silence.</p><p>"So, what recreational activities do you partake in, my dear?" Alastor asked.</p><p>You took a large bite on your sandwich, contemplating on whether to lie or be truthful about it. Though it would be futile to lie since Vox and Valentino knew pretty much half of who you are. If you told Alastor the opposite of what you like, the two of them would immediately react and ask if you've switched preferences as time went by.</p><p>"I like watching stuff.. Y'know, cartoons movies, whatever you see in the screen.. And I like reading books," you said, peering at Vox at the corner of your eye.</p><p>Vox nodded, grinning, "I remember we used to have movie marathons a few years back. She's such a sucker for Fantasy movies."</p><p>"Especially those human ones," Valentino added.</p><p>"Yeah.." the corners of your lips quirked up, "That's how I usually spend my time. Books and films."</p><p>Alastor suddenly stood up, going to your side once again, "Your sister mentioned you like human storybooks. Alice in Wonderland?" With a snap of his fingers, your attire was altered into a blue dress, with a white apron, whiite stockings, and black leather shoes.</p><p>You gasped in awe as he changed the appearance of the vicinity you were in. He turned that part of the labyrinth into a Wonderland-esque scenery. The hedges turned into mushrooms and flowers of all sizes, some distorted, some not. The table your father set up was transformed in a long table with a messy tea party buffet on it. Alastor also summoned shadows and they began dancing around your table in a silly manner, pouring themselves tea, and flinging cupcakes and sugar lumps at each other across the table.</p><p>"This is amazing!" You stood up and practically bounced in excitement.</p><p>"Enjoying the show, darling?" Alastor slung his arm over your shoulder pulling you close to him.</p><p>"Hell yeah, I am!" You answered gladly. Your eyes flitted from one shadow to another, and you started to giggle uncontrollably at their antics. Alastor's grin grew and he felt his chest swell in pride. He would have given his rival and his companion another smug smile. That is, if he didn't throw them out of the palace moments prior. As he was busy transforming the place into something that will surely steal your whole focus, he created a portal underneath Vox and Valentino's chairs and he used that to transport them back to Pentagram City. He hoped they landed right in the middle of the road just in time before a vehicle hit them. That would have been a delightful sight to see.</p><p>He kept his gaze on you as you began to practically skip around the table, indulging yourself with the wonderful display he provided. Every now and then you tried to swipe a teacup or a snack, but his shadows kept snatching them away. You ended up chasing them around the table. Alastor chuckled, halting one of the shadows so you can finally have a drink.</p><p>"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, my dear," he said, pouring you a cup of (tea/coffee).</p><p>"I didn't know you can do.. well, do something like this," you gestured to the table, "Can you make objects sing as well?" you asked, eyes gleaming in astonishment.</p><p>He guffawed, "I would but I can't give life to inanimate objects!"</p><p>You sighed in dismay, "That's a shame."</p><p>"Why not sing a song yourself?" He suggested, summoning his microphone.</p><p>You stiffened.</p><p>
  <em>No way.. Did Charlie...?</em>
</p><p>"Did.." you eyed him suspiciously, "Did Charlie say anything else about me?"</p><p>"Other than you have a fascination for humans?" he asked in return, spinning his microphone around, "I didn't ask anything else other than what things you like."</p><p>"Hmm, really?" You closed the distance between you, staring deep in his eyes to look for any glints of mischief or dishonesty. You failed to see any. You backed away from him, skipping over to the nearest patch of flowers, "Swear not to tell anyone about this?"</p><p>"Are you asking for a deal?" he held out his hand, which emitted a green glow. A strong gust of wind came from his direction, and it grew stronger as seconds passed.</p><p>Your eyes widened and you immediately distanced youself further away from Alastor. To counter the strong aura he emanated, you conjured your flames, letting it engulf your whole form, "No! I'm asking for a <em>favor</em>," you growled.</p><p>Alastor withdrew his hand, "Hm. Pardon my eagerness," The glow and the gale disappeared as he did so. He was a bit disappointed that you didn't take his offer, but he kept his grin on his face, "Though I do recall you're still indebted to me, darling."</p><p>"I'll pay my debt for another time," You flames dissipated,  "This is an order. You are to not tell anyone -- not a soul about what you're about to witness."</p><p>"This seems like a serious matter, princess," he quipped, "Is this one of your deepest, darkest secrets?" he joked.</p><p>You chewed on your bottom lip, "It's not a big deal, but I feel embarrassed about it," you were reluctant to reveal a secret. Who isn't? But it wasn't that much serious, as you said. When you were a child you were made fun of because of it, and that became your reason to feel abashed about it sometimes.</p><p>Alastor was too intrigued to dismiss the matter now. Whatever it was you're feeling shy about, he just has to know, "Well, I'm waiting, my dear."</p><p>You took a deep breath and spun on your heel, facing the flowers. You closed your eyes, and you began to sing.</p><p>
  <b>"Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips,</b><br/>
<b>And the sun is like a toy balloon,</b><br/>
<b>There are get up in the morning glories,</b><br/>
<b>In the golden afternoon~"</b>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You slowly opened your eyes, watching as the flowers came to life one by one. They grew mouths that appeared on the leaves, petals, and buds, and they started to sing along with you.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>"There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside, Strings of violets are all in tune,</b><br/>
<b>Tiger lilies love the dandy lions,</b><br/>
<b>In the golden afternoon,</b><br/>
<b>The golden afternoon~</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <b>"There are dog and caterpillars and a copper centipede,</b><br/>
<b>Where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life they lead~"</b>
</p><p>Alastor stared in astonishment, walking over to the flowers curiously as they harmonized with you. He prodded one with the end of his microphone staff and as a response, the flower's mouth grew in size and it grew fangs, using them to try and snap his staff in half.</p><p>
  <b>"You can learn a lot of things from the flowers,</b><br/>
<b>For especially in the month of June,</b><br/>
<b>There's a wealth of happiness and romance,</b><br/>
<b>All in the golden afternoon~"</b>
</p><p>Alastor smacked the flower in return and walked to your side, grumbling about how you didn't warn him about the feisty plants and how his precious microphone could've gotten hurt.</p><p>You laughed and stopped singing fully, "That. That is what embarrasses me."</p><p>"Flowers coming to life when you sing?" Alastor asked, caressing his microphone as if it was his own child.</p><p>"No," you chuckled, "My singing brings life to what you call inanimate objects that are near me. Like, really near.. A meter or two away."</p><p>"Why be embarrassed about it? I think it's wonderful!" He exclaimed. A round of applause sounded in the background, you guess it was his doing.</p><p>You averted your gaze, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, "You think so? I mean, in my whole childhood, I was made fun of because of it."</p><p>"Oh, don't listen to those fools!" He grabbed your shoulders and made you face him. He pressed his palms on your cheek, squishing your face in his hands, "It's a gift, I tell you! Wouldn't it be a delightful spetacle if that magic is mixed with mine?"</p><p>"Yours? You mean with your voodoo magic?" You asked, taking his hands off your face, "You think we'll be a good duo?"</p><p>"Why, of course! Wouldn't that be thrilling? Spending our lives as husband and wife, singing and dancing our hearts out? Everyday would be a musical!" He took your hand, twirled you, and pulled you flush against his chest, rubbing his cheek with yours.</p><p>"Wait," you shoved him off you, running your fingers down your scalp. "So, this is all just a ploy to make me root for you? Is that it?" You sneered and snapped your fingers, returning everything to its original state, "You're just brainwashing me with your colorful tricks, am I right?"</p><p>He easily picked up on the incredulity. It was the similar state you were in when you left him the previous night in the courtyard, "My dear, I--"</p><p>"And here I thought you actually like me and my 'magic'! Turns out you're just wooing me again so you could be the victor of this little game you, Vox, and Valentino are trying to win," you pushed past him to return indoors, walking past your parents who just came back to the garden to check the progress of the tea party. Alastor didn't follow suit, knowing you'll just continue jumping to conclusions if he so much as try to talk to you.</p><p>"(Name)!" Lilith called after you, but you went out of sight, turning around a corner in the labyrinth.</p><p>"Where are Vox and Valetino?" Lucifer asked Alastor, immediately noticing the absence of your two other suitors, "Did she kick them out?"</p><p>Alastor dusted off his coat, "I got rid of them to have a moment alone with your daughter."</p><p>"How selfish!" Lucifer grinned, "Did you kill them?"</p><p>"No, no! That would be playing <em>too dirty</em>," Alastor snickered.</p><p>"Did you upset (Name)?" Lilith chimed in, "What did you do?"</p><p>"She had thoughts of paranoia running on her mind. It led her to believe I was simply coaxing her to choose me for her husband-to-be."</p><p>Lilith sighed, "I'll talk to her," with that said, she turned on her heel to leave, but Alastor's call made her pause.</p><p>"Tell the dame it was lovely hearing her sing again!"</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>•••</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I didn't even get to do my plan!</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You threw yourself in your bed, screaming curses while you buried your face in a pillow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>They'll do anything to persuade me, huh.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It all ran smoothly ever since Alastor did his tricks. You were having fun, believing he was trying to please you by doing things that you like--because he was starting to actually grow fond of you. But, no. He just had to ruin everything by being so straightforward about his true intentions. And did he think you didn't notice that he made Vox and Valentino disappear? You didn't mind at first, since you thought it was sweet of Alastor to do it because he wanted to have you all to himself, but now that you're out of the mystified and awestruck state he put you in, you guess he did it to have the upper hand in their game.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>They said it was courtship, but in reality, they're just competing with each other because they think I'm a fucking trophy to be won.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You heard your door open and close, and someone walking over to your bed. You felt your mattress dip, and a hand brushing down your hair. There was only one person in the palace who always does that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You lifted your head from the pillow to give your mother a frown, "Leave me be."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"(Name), has it never occurred to you that Alastor was putting effort to please you because he just wants you to enjoy your time with him?" She asked, "I mean, so far.. What have your suitors done for you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That," you pointed at the foot of your bed, where the presents were.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilith raised her other hand, making the three gifts levitate. She brought them beside her and dropped the boxes, leaving the contents in mid-air. Her face grimaced at the pair of bright (color of choice) lingerie. She had a hunch on who it was from. The other two was the game console and the music box. She put the garment and the device back on their boxes and took the music box in her hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This one is interesting," she said as she was winding the crank, making the <a href="https://youtu.be/n0DwKFSwx8Q">music</a> play after she let go, "Who is it from?"she placed it on your night table, doing the same to your other gifts, but kept them inside their containers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alastor."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sounds like he's the one putting the most effort to actually give what would catch your feelings."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You sat up, "Was I wrong then?" You crawled over to the edge of the mattress, sitting next to your mother, "All this time, I'm under the impression that the three of them are simply trying to win this contest that dad set up. Was I wrong about Alastor? Am I just being jumpy for no reason?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The hand that caressed your head dropped to your shoulder, "There's nothing wrong with being cautious, but consider what he's done and think through it throroughly. Have you never thought that maybe he's beginning to like you, and that he's doing an effort to win your heart and not your hand?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Alastor, having romantic feelings? I can't even imagine. He's here for his entertainment. That's all it was..right?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're being too sentimental about this," you retorted, "And winning my heart? How does that differ from winning my hand?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilith heaved a sigh, "You know, you're thickheaded sometimes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The hell does that mean?" Was she perceiving something you're not?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Your mother simply giggled, "Nothing, sweetheart," she kissed your forehead, and patted your cheek, "It will dawn on you sooner or later."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Your pursed your lips into a line and said, "I'm just keeping my guard up. Didn't dad use to tell us not to take shit from other demons?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lilith rolled her eyes, "That doesn't mean you can just walk out on them," she stood up and proceeded out of your room, pausing at the doorway, "By the way, Alastor has a message for you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You groaned, burying your face in a pillow once more, "What is it nooooow?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He said it was lovely hearing you sing again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>What.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mom, wait--" she was gone the moment you raised your head. You huffed and massaged your temples, as your head was starting to hurt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>It was lovely hearing me sing again?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The headache was beginning to get worse. You felt like your brain was being electrocuted, and the voltage was being raised higher and higher. Your vision was beginning to get glitchy, and static invaded your auditory senses. They added more to the overwhelming pain that erupted in your mind, and you began to gnash your teeth at the sensation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>But it was the first time he heard me sing.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You moaned in pain, clutching your head tighter between your hands. You lied down and pressed two pillows on both sides of youe head as an attempt to ease the pain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alastor's voice came echoing in your mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You recall the first time we met, yes?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I just had this sudden sensation that our meeting had been different, and that this wasn't the first time we shared a dance. In fact, our first time would not be in a soiree, but in a dusty old attic."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I shall await your return."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Are you certain we hadn't danced elsewhere?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"It was lovely hearing you sing again."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"ENOUGH!" You bursted into flames, sending a shockwave of fire around you. The furniture, and your other belongings in your room were caught on fire, and it was slowly eating their edges, but you couldn't get yourseld to turn your attention elsewhere other than yourself. Your chest heaved up and down as you panted. Your eyes were open the widest they could get. Distress was evident in your face, and all your thoughts became muddled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alastor.." You whispered his name. You sat up, flicking your wrist to rid of your flames after you finally noticed what you did. Your gaze locked on the music box on the night table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who <em>are</em> you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You need to find answers pronto.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have no control over the word count :v</p><p>Anways, I hope you liked this chapter!</p><p>Stay home and stay safe lovely hoomans!</p><p>♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Diving Deeper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hopped off the mattress and went to the foot of your bed, dragging it by the frame as you pulled it back, all the way across the other side of your room. You raised your hand, using your ability to levitate to lift the carpet off the floor, rolling it up and placing it at the corner of your room. You would have levitated the bed instead of using your bare hands, but your levitating ability isn't strong enough to lift heavy objects.</p><p>Underneath where your bed was supposed to be is a trap door, leading to an underground chamber that only you knew about. The chamber was a lengthy hallway of bookcases. Each bookcase contained five sheves and each shelf holds ten journals. Those journals were your own personal diaries, and you have kept one ever since you learned how to write. Each page was a record of events that happened for the past 24 hours.</p><p>In that particular chamber, no magic can reach it, and you can't perform magic inside as well. You'd have to personally descend down to the chamber to retrieve each journal.</p><p>And so you did. You went down the eerie stairs, using your phone's flashlight as your guide. Fortunately when you reached the foot of the stairs there was light provided by the scones on either sides of the hallway -- one in between every bookcase.</p><p>You passed by the first set of bookcases, ranging from the late 19th Century-dated journals and early 20th Century ones. You headed to the last of the occupied bookcases, to the ones written in the 21st Century. You grabbed five, went upstairs and stacked them on your desk, returned and grabbed another five, doing the same procedure until you emptied the shelves of the 21st and 20th Century bookcases.</p><p>After you finished your business downstairs, you closed the trap door and returned your carpet and your bed on their original places.</p><p>"Now.." You stared at your stack in amazement, a bit impressed since the desk you put them on hasn't collapsed under its weight yet.</p><p>"Alastor died around 1930-ish or something... but we didn't really have any sort of interaction before that conference night," you ran your fingers across the spines of the older journals, "So do I start around his death year or do I start at the most recent date," you snapped your fingers, conjuring your diary for the current year. It wasn't it the chamber like the rest of your diaries, but instead it was just tucked underneath your mattress, probably the reason how your mother found it oh-so-easily.</p><p>"Do I have time to read <em>every entry</em> though?" your shoulders slumped, "All the while keeping up appearance with those three idiots?"</p><p>Knock! Knock! Knock!</p><p>"Ugh.." You turned to your door, placing your hands on your hips, "Who is it?"</p><p>"It's me, milady," it was Victor. You raised your hand to unlock the door and he immediately welcomed himself in, bowing before you, "I'm here to inform you that your guest has left the premises," he said.</p><p>You sighed in relief, "Finally.."</p><p>"Out of sight, out of mind?" Victor mused.</p><p>You shook your head, "Actually I'm curious about Alastor. Victor, you've been my butler since the early 21st Century, right?"</p><p>"Yes, milady."</p><p>"Do you remember if I had any other interactions with Alastor around that time up till today?"</p><p>He shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't remember."</p><p>You pinched the bridge of your nose, "Guess I have no choice then."</p><p>"What's troubling you, milady?"</p><p>"I have to read all of this," you gestured to the tall stack of books on your guest, "Just to see if I met Alastor in another way, another time."</p><p>"That's rather wearisome," Victor cast his eyes on the journals, "I would volunteer to assist you, but that would mean I have to read in to your personal life."</p><p>You dismissively waved your hand, "Actually, that gives me an idea."</p><p>If you're going to put up with the drudgery of reading those diaries page by page, you sure as hell won't do it alone. You conjured a chair, setting it right next to the stool beneath the desk. You gestured Victor to sit down and he did. You moved the 21st Century diaries over to your bed by levitating them, leaving the stack of older ones on the desk.</p><p>"Am I to assume this is my share?" Victor mused, taking the diary at the top of the pile. The year 2000 diary.</p><p>"A perfect guess, Victor!" You gave him thumbs up, "I don't mind you looking through those. I mean, I don't write literally everything there. Just interesting stuff."</p><p>"How about your love life?"</p><p>You snorted, "Why write about something non-existent?"</p><p>"I thought you had a former boyfriend?"</p><p>"Pfft. That was about a century ago, more or less," you quipped, "I don't even know his name anymore."</p><p>"I'll make a mental note not to mention his name if I do read about it."</p><p>"Nice," you snapped your fingers, changing your clothes to something more comfortable. You plopped down your bed with your recent diary in hand. You conjured a pen, flipping the diary to the latest entry. You re-read it, eyebrows raising a little at the unfinished paragraph at the bottom part of the page.</p><p>'<em><span class="u">Then right before we separated, he told me "I shall await your return." It's sooo weird! It rings a bell somewhere in my mind! Like, have I heard it from someone somewhere? Can't be Vox nor Valentino. They're not as polite as Alastor, which is pretty unusual considering we're in Hell, y'know. Anyway, I--'</span></em></p><p>It didn't have anything else written after the last line. You must have fallen asleep as you were writing, but if that was the case, then who tucked it under your bed? It can't be you, since you passed out before you can even finish the entry. It can't be Victor, because he's not allowed to welcome himself in your room unless instructed to. Your parents, however.. Your mother blatantly told you she read your diary the other day, so it must have been her that did it.</p><p>You bit your bottom lip to stifle a scream.</p><p>No wonder she keeps on pushing you to Alastor. She must think you're crushing on him because you've been mentioning him in your entries ever since that day you woke up to him.</p><p>You clicked your pen and finished your entry for the previous night, then wrote your entry for the events of today. You made sure not to miss a single detail, from the dream you had, to when your dad woke you up, your pondering in the bathroom, visiting Charlie, what happened before, during, and after the tea party, and especially your little episode before you burned your room. There was still static lingering in your senses, prickling your skin and making goosebumps appear every now and then, but you just dismissed them by shaking your head. </p><p>"Milady?"</p><p>"Yes?" You looked up from your diary, giving Victor an inquisitive look.</p><p>He continued, "What procedures shall I take if ever I see Alastor's name, or read any entries that mentioned him?" You snapped your fingers and a pen and a pad of post-it notes appeared beside the journal he was reading. Victor immediately understood and continued his job.</p><p>"Oh, by the way. After you read those you can take a day -- no that's too short, uh -- how about a month? Yeah, a month off."</p><p>His head snapped to your direction so fast, it was almost like he had a whiplash, "You're being too generous, milady. I cannot take you up on that offer."</p><p>"Hmm?" your head tilted to the side and you giggled, "If I said it was an order, would you obey?"</p><p>He blinked rapidly a few times, then he nodded his head, giving you a lopsided smile, "I can't really argue with her highness, can I?"</p><p>"No," you laughed, "You really can't."</p><p>°°°</p><p>
  <em>As mystifying or as horrifying as your dreams could get sometimes, they always start with a black void, save for the peculiar dream you had the night prior. A world of nothingness always greeted you. It was an enigma that always had you wondering where the hell would your dreams take you at that particular time. This instance, however, it wasn't your usual dreams were it started as a single hue before it explodes into a nightmare that pretends to be a dream. This time, it started as white, like a blank canvass, and like that blank canvass with not a single drop of color in it, you felt nothing. Your senses were nullified, almost like they were taken away, but they started to come back one by one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>First was your sense of sight. You were almost blinded by the pure color of your surroundings. It made you feel unclean, knowing you don't belong in such clean space. You're rather suited for darker hues, much like your darker origin. Your sense of hearing came back, and you began hearing rushed footsteps, heavy pants, and excited giggling. Next, the scent of wet earth wafted to your nostrils, and you can almost taste it on your tongue. Last, your sense of touch came back, and with it was a sensation that made your heart skip a a beat.</em>
</p><p><em>You were falling</em>.</p><p>
  <em>No.. Hovering would be the proper word for it. You were suspended in mid-air, hovering up and down as wind blew in gentle breezes. It frightened you for a moment, because if your feet were above the ground and if there was wind sweeping beneath you, then that could only mean one thing. You were flying. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You looked over your shoulder with wide eyes, expecting to see two feathery appendages attached to your back, but there wasn't any. </em>
</p><p>Strange.</p><p>
  <em>All of a sudden, the gentle breeze was replaced by a rough gale, sending you flying forward until you smacked into something invisible. You fell down on something, your bare feet crushing what seems to be dead leaves underneath you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then that was the moment, when everything exploded into wondrous colors. The familiarity of the setting had your jaw dropping in astonishment, because there was only one realm that looked like it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You were back in the human world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It appears that you returned to the same woodland you found yourself in the first time you dreamed about it, but you the couple you stumbled upon to weren't in the clearing right where you were. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thus you began to wander. If you returned to the same exact setting, then the human couple must be nearby. It was wishful thinking but what else could you have done at the moment? You weren't certain if the woodland was near a town full of humans, you don't know if they can see you, or at least feel your presence. Heck, you don't even know what to make of this dream yet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The same nostalgic feeling crept up your skin, sending pleasant shivers down your spine.</em>
</p><p>Is this a memory?</p><p>
  <em>If so, then you should make it a mission to know <b>what day</b> it is. That way, you can find its entry in your treasured diaries. </em>
</p><p>What if this is a premonition?</p><p>
  <em>If it was a premonition, then what exactly does that have to do with you? You dwell underneath. You have no life in the human world. You don't know any of their people. They weren't yours to govern even. What good will it do to give you dreams that dictates the future of people whom you don't hold any importance of? Plus, you can't get nostalgic because of  something you foresaw.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, it wouldn't make sense as well if it was an actual memory of yours. You have moderate -- if not full -- recollection of the events of your past, and none of them includes living in the human realm. That was simply preposterous. It must be someone else's memory you're seeing, and someone else's nostalgia that you are feeling. But why should you? How? Unless it was a trick cast by a powerful demon that can manipulate dreams. You doubt that there was any, however.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something whizzed past you as you were mindlessly walking on a straight line with nowhere to head to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The pants and giggles you heard earlier came back. As you turned around, you saw the human girl laughing as she scurried away from the human male, who was hot on her tail. You gasped, picking up your pace till you broke into a run to follow the couple. Your speed wasn't enough though, because you lost sight of them sooner than you'd thought. You came into a stop, reaching a fork in the road. On the left was a path with less trees, but on the distance you can perceive a large body of water. On the right was a path leading to more trees, but there was less sunlight peaking through the foliage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where.." your voice reverberated in the air like an echo as you spoke, "Where are they?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You cast your gaze on the ground, trying to see if there are any hints of where they headed, but it doesn't seem like they went the same direction as you did. So you pivoted on your heel to head back, but the moment you turned around, you came face-to-face with a pixelated image of a man. His whole form began glitching with the hues of black and red as he advanced to you, and the static that  kept ringing in your ear unwelcomed  earlier has returned to pester you once more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Found you~" he said, right before the same black and white feathers invaded your vision, bringing you back to the reality you call home.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Strolling through a storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dang, my hands and arms feel like I Gomu Gomu No-ed them （〜^∇^)〜</p><p>That means I have to rest them for a while tho.</p><p>I hope you like this chapter! Btw what do you think of the story so far? I'd love to hear your thoughts! ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your eyes snapped open, and you just stared at the ceiling, trapped in a daze. The same nostalgic sensation washed over you, and something tells you that you should get used to it, like this won't be the last time you'll dream of the human couple. For the second time, you dreamed of them, yet you don't know what they've got to do with you, nor you have any idea what you've got to do with them. You don't know their timeline as well. Are you dreaming of them in their present time, or were they from the past? Before you could even gather any clues, you always wake up immediately however. The first and the second dream concluded the same way -- with feathers encircling you, but whose were they? You're not sure if they were yours, because you haven't summoned and spread your wings since after the day you discovered that you have them.</p><p>You found out you have angel wings when you were in your pre-teen years. You were taking a bath in your bathroom and they suddenly sprouted from your back when you sneezed. You were stupefied, a bit amazed as you watched them flap behind you. At first you wanted to tell your family about it, but as you had the mind of a child back then, you were afraid you might get taken away because of it, thinking a creature like you does not have a place in Hell. You thought you were actually an angel, and not a demon. So you kept quiet about it. You didn't tell a soul about your wings. Oh, but you were hella sure you're a demon. You've proven it too many times already. Even though you've grown up, you still kept it a secret, however. It won't hurt to keep them in the dark about it.</p><p>Your alarm clock ticked at your night table. It was the only sound that reverberated in your room, and seconds later it rang that ear-grating noise it produces just to tell you to get up and start your day. You sent a pillow flying its way, knocking it down from the table. You sat up, swinging your legs to the edge of the bed, almost knocking down the stack of diaries on the mattress.</p><p>You weren't exactly sure what time you had fallen asleep, but you remember staying up late to at least finish reading half of your stack, but it was a fruitless attempt. You passed out in the middle of reading the year 2018 diary. You dismissed Victor after dinnertime, but he insisted to finish the task given to him, so you let him bring three diaries with him, instructing him to not say a word about it to your parents, or even show them the diaries.</p><p>Your alarm clock kept ringing. As tempting as it was to just chuck it to the wall, you can't because it was a gift from your parents for your birthday a couple decades ago. Something to get you up and running, they said. They had such a weird taste for stuff sometimes.</p><p>You hopped off your bed and picked up your pillow and the clock. You threw the pillow back on your bed and removed the batteries of the alarm clock, placing it in the drawer in the table.</p><p>Alastor's gift music box was still on the night table. You remember reaching for it last night, winding the crank absentmindedly as you read an entry in your diary. You set it back on its place on the night table, and that was when you started feeling drowsy. The melody was calming, but if played especially when you're close to being deprived of sleep, you were bound to fall into slumber.</p><p>You held the base of the music box with your hand, winding the crank with your other. As the music played in the background, you began to clean up some mess in your room, starting with replacing the burnt objects. You discarded your bean bag chair, your vanity desk, your curtains, the long couch that you barely use, and the shelves that hold up trinkets you've collected through the years -- you burned them till they were ashes and you conjured new ones. Fortunately your dad thought you object creation magic, and it has been helpful especially with instances like this. As long as you know the use and the physical image of the object you want to create, you can just snap your fingers to conjure it. You would have just restored the burnt parts, but restoration is a facet of chronokinetic magic, one of the hardest to learn in the book.</p><p>Next you levitated the diaries one by one and you brought them to your bathroom, using the bath towel cabinets as book shelves. You hid the diaries behind the bath towels, hoping none of your parents would waltz in and decide to rummage through the cabinet. Carrying them back underground was an option, but you're not putting up with that drudgery any time soon. You made a mental note to remind Victor to tell you if he's finished with the batch you gave him so you can put it back underground. You doubt he can even finish three diaries in a week. A day for a page, and come on, there are 365 days per year, and 366 in a leap year!</p><p>With your last 'chore' finished, you decided to take a bath. You filled up your tub with lots and lots of soap, and water, climbing in as soon as the water leached the right level. You reached for the remote on the stool you were too lazy to discard, but it just slipped from your grasp. Maybe you shouldn't have added that much of soap after all.</p><p>You groaned, raising your hand to levitate it, but it only hovered in mid-air for a few seconds before it dropped and tumbled away from you on the tiled floor. You gawked at your hand in disbelief, smacking it on your your forehead.</p><p>"Have I reached my limit already!?"</p><p>Your levitation magic was limited. Having not completely mastered it, you can't lift heavy objects, and you can only use it on countable objects. Your magic also depends on your state, be it physical, emotional or mental. If your body or your mind is too tired to perform magic anymore, then you won't be able to, save for your pyrokinetic ability because -- again -- it was the one you've mastered a hundred percent.</p><p>You drawled out a profanity, clapping your hands to call Victor. He appeared almost immediately in your doorway. He saw the remote control near the counter and he chuckled, walking over to pick it up. He turned on the television and gave you the remote.</p><p>"Good morning, milady," he greeted.</p><p>"Mornin'!" you replied, pressing the button on the remote, "Oh, and you can leave now..do butler stuff or other things."</p><p>He bowed, "Very well, miss. Just to remind you, don't take too long taking a bath. You have a guest waiting for you," with that said, he excused himself and left before you could even ask who your guest was.</p><p>Looks like one of your suitors took your words seriously.</p><p>"So.. This is the effort thingy mom was talking about?" You mumbled to yourself, flipping through the channels in the television.</p><p>You stopped in the news channel, just in time as the weather forecast was being announced, "--a thunderstorm will be coming in from the East!" As if on cue, you heard thunderclaps and lightning striking, and all of a sudden it rained cats and dogs.</p><p>You turned off the television and sighed, resting on the backrest of the tub.</p><p>The noises of the thunderstorm were music to your ears. Their booming sounds may startle you every now and then, but storms meant all outdoor activities would be canceled and you have to stay indoors all day -- the rare times you were actually contented with being stuck on the palace. You can pretty much lounge in your room reading books or watching movies all day, unless your parents called you for something important, or if you have lessons with your them or your pedagogue.</p><p>When the courtship started, you were void of any agenda, something you were glad of, but the whole courtship thing had been a royal pain in the ass the past few days. It brought you nothing but utter chaos in the mind. Yesterday however, to make things orderly, you set up an arrangement, which they are to follow without complaints. That way, you can limit the number of idiots you'll have to spend time with to one. And today, one of them proved to be an early bird by personally coming to the palace.</p><p>Whatever your guest came here for (other than the courting), you were sure you don't have to go out the palace because of the weather.</p><p>Oh, you were dead wrong.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>•••</p>
</div><p>You skipped as you made your way to the dining hall. Your mind had been floating blissfully on cloud nine ever since you heard the weather forecast, and you convinced yourself that you're not going out of the palace anytime soon.</p><p>Victor awaited your arrival outside the dining hall. He immediately greeted you and pushed open the door when he saw you, then he told you in a soft voice before you passed through, "Try not to freak out too much."</p><p>You puffed air in your cheeks, "Would that be my fault then?" He just chuckled and urged you to go in already.</p><p>Lo and behold, the Radio Demon was your guest. There he was, chatting with your father as  they ate breakfast. You stood at the doorway gawking for a few seconds, but you regained your composure when your mother gestured for you to sit the hell down already instead of standing there stupidly. Hell no were you going to sit beside Alastor so you went to the seat on your mother's right, as she was on your father's and Alastor on his left. Before you could even pull back the chair however, you father snapped his fingers and the vacant chairs -- the 22 chairs that no one occupied -- vanished in thin air. One vacant chair remained and to absolutely no one's surprise, it was right next to Alastor.</p><p>Your eye twitched, and before you could even say a word about it, you were levitated two meters off the ground and you rounded the table, ending up on the empty seat you oh-so-gracefully had landed your rear on. Your chair was pushed back to the table, and pushed sidewards to Alastor, making the distance between you non-existent.</p><p>"Good morning, (Name)~" your father greeted in a singsong voice.</p><p>You crossed your arms as you sat with your back flush against the tall backrest of the chair, "Mornin'.." You grumbled.</p><p>"Aw, don't be such a sourpuss! Your suitor's right beside you, why don't you greet him as well?"</p><p>Alastor just wordlessly ate his breakfast. You weren't sure what sort of dish it was but it looked like a beef steak with savory sauce and a few vegetables.</p><p>
  <em>Wait, why am I just staring at his food and not him.</em>
</p><p>You tilted your head up, because dang was he tall as heck, and you locked eyes with him. You thought he'd be looking down on his plate as he sliced the meat but no, he was looking at you through the corners of his eyes. His eyebrow was raised, as if he was anticipating something fron you, and his mouth was stretched in an egoistic grin.</p><p>You narrowed your eyes, giving him a dubious stare. You chewed on your bottom lip as you thought of something clever to say to that stupid smug face of his. He seemed to notice your minute distress and his grin widened even more, if that was possible.</p><p>"Is this sexual tension hanging in the air or is it just me?"</p><p>Both of your heads snapped to your father.</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>"What the fuck?"</p><p>Lucifer just guffawed and continued eating. Your mother was giggling quietly in her seat, eating with her eyes closed. Nobody said a word after that, and it was silent in the dining hall, the only sounds were the clinking of utensils against ceramic, and the loud chewing of your father.</p><p>They were eating...and you're not.</p><p>"Uh...." your eyes flitted back and forth between your mom and your dad, "Where's my breakfast?"</p><p>"We ran out of cereals, sweetheart," your mother replied.</p><p>"Can I have fruits instead?"</p><p>"We ran out of fruits as well."</p><p>Your nose crinkled and your eyebrows furrowed, "You two are literally the rulers of Hell, how the fuck did we ran out of groceries!? Can't you just snap your fingers or something!?"</p><p>"Now, now. Let's not abuse our powers."</p><p>"You're one to talk, dad."</p><p>"Why don't <em>you</em> snap your fingers then?"</p><p>"You know I <em>can't</em> conjure food that actually has a flavor," ah, yes. Another flaw in your magical abilities. You <em>can</em> conjure food, but they're all <em>tasteless</em>.</p><p>Alastor cleared his throat, "Allow me then." He snapped his fingers, conjuring a box of cereals, a carton of milk, a bowl and a spoon. Your lips parted in awe, but you masked your astonishment with a cough.</p><p>"You didn't have to."</p><p>"Oh, but I wanted to! After all, I did tell you yesterday to just tell me whatever dishes you want so I can prepare it for you, did I not?" he recalled, giving you a cheeky smile.</p><p>"Uh-huh.." You slowly nodded your head, reaching for the cereal and the milk to pour some in your bowl, "Yeah, you did," you returned the smile, "I suppose this will add to your brownie points."</p><p>"So who's on the lead?" Your father asked, completely ruining the mood by doing so.</p><p>"You're speaking as if we're playing a game," you snarled, "I'm already under the impression that <em>it is</em> one, so don't make it worse by adding comments like that," you said before you furiously began shoving spoonfuls of cereal in your mouth.</p><p>"Oh, nonsense," he waved his hand dismissively, "If this was a game then I should have set up rules to restrict their moves," he stood up simultaneously with your mother, already finished with their meals, "By the way, Alastor said he's taking you out today. I expect you be on your best behavior as you're with him."</p><p>You choked, sputtering out chewed up cereal as you tried to wash down your clogged up throat with milk. Alastor smacked you hard on the back, causing you to gulp down abruptly. You coughed and cleared your throat, giving Alastor an incredulous look, "Are you serious!? Look at the weather!"</p><p>"We'll only be outside for a short while, my dear," he said, wiping the corners of his lips with a table napkin, "Don't worry! I won't let you catch any illness, if that's what you're worried about!"</p><p>"Just make sure to tell us when you'll be leaving," your mother said, hooking her arm with your father's as they waltzed out of the room, "We'll be at the parlor," she said before they went out of sight.</p><p>"We should leave before the two heathens arrive," Alastor said.</p><p>"You mean Vox and Val?" You continued eating your breakfast as he busied himself by wiping his monocle clean.</p><p>"I can't stand them."</p><p>"I can tell, Captain Obvious," you giggled, "Oh, by the way.. Where are we headed to?"</p><p>"Well, I thought I'd take you to a theater since you've mentioned you like films and such, but with that nasty weather we're having I figured we should stay indoors."</p><p>"Aren't you taking me <em>out</em> though?"</p><p>"Ahaha! You slay me, my dear!" Comical laughter played in the background, "I meant <em>indoors</em> in the hotel."</p><p>"Hotel..?" Your eyebrows rose and your lips stretched to a wide grin, "Charlie's hotel?" you asked, eyes twinkling in excitement.</p><p>"Yes indeedy!" He pinched your cheek fondly, "I knew it'd lift your spirits up if I take you there."</p><p>You swatted his hand off your face, rubbing your cheek, "That's very..sweet of you," Alastor was taking into consideration what things you like, and what would make you feel happy. That's not really something you'd expect Vox and Valentino to do. They would probably shower you with gifts and trinkets and all that, but not once did you remember them asking you what you actually want.</p><p>Back then, when you hung out with them in the Porn Studios -- with you refusing to go in a different room except for the one they lounge in privately -- Vox, Valentino, and Velvet would just shove something up your face and try to get you to like it. It was like having children really, when your kids were proud of something they did -- which you don't exactly approve of or appreciate at all -- you'd have to go through with pretending you were actually enjoying what shit they do just so you won't kill their joy. Sounds harsh but that's the reality of life. Valentino tried making you watch a marathon of adult films, but that was one of the things you absolutely refuse to do.</p><p>Now, when it comes to Alastor, he hasn't done anything of the sort..yet, save for when he gave you the music box. He wasn't forcing you to like anything, but he's making an effort to do things you favor.</p><p>You nibbled on your bottom lip, trying to stop yourself from smiling fondly.</p><p>
  <em>Winning my heart, huh?</em>
</p><p>You almost forgot about the fact that he's been haunting your thoughts and filling your mind with questions. Being reminded of that made your smile disappear.</p><p>Not only that, but the dreams started the night of the soiree, when you danced with Alastor. You can't exactly blame him, but you feel like he's got something to do with the dreams, like he triggered it.</p><p>However, were you the only one who's having them? What about Alastor? Have you triggered something in him as well? Or was it only you? You have to find out.</p><p>"Alastor."</p><p>"Yes?" he looked at you inquisitively, which you mirrored, but yours was a bit more intense than his.</p><p>"Have you had any dreams lately?"</p><p>"No, I haven't. In fact, it has been decades since I last experienced such a thing!"</p><p>
  <em>Was that even possible?</em>
</p><p>"That can't be right," you huffed, "I mean, even nightmares?"</p><p>"Darling, you asked if I had any <em>dreams</em>, not <em>nightmares</em>," he retorted, "But it's still a no! I've had neither!"</p><p>"Are you sure?" You leaned closer to him, making he lean back, "Absolutely sure?"</p><p>"Darling if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to steal a kiss from me!"</p><p>You immediately backed away after that. Your face scrunched up in a grimace, and your cheeks were burning.</p><p>"What the hell!? I was just asking you stuff! I wasn't about to kiss you, you pompous radio host!"</p><p>"Calm down, my dear," he pointed at the chandelier hanging above the dining table, "You're setting the hall on fire." The candles on its branches had their flames tripled in size and it was melting the wax with great speed.</p><p>You heaved in a breath, slowly exhaling to calm yourself down. As you relaxed yourself, the flames decreased in size and the dripping wax began to dry.</p><p>"Don't.. Don't say stuff like that, okay? I might accidentally cremate you."</p><p>"Oh, what a thrilling threat! Truly adorable!"</p><p>You scoffed, reaching for the carton of milk to imbibe. Your cheeks were still flushed pink, and you're certain he noticed. It was obvious with the way he was grinning down on you smugly. He seemed proud of himself for eliciting such reaction from you.</p><p><em>Bastard</em>.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>•••</p>
</div><p>"I am not wearing this," you snapped your fingers changing back to the capelet coat you donned a few seconds ago.</p><p>"Sweetheart, it's pouring outside!" your mother protested, snapping her fingers to put you back in the raincoat she made you wear.</p><p>You snapped your fingers again, "But I look like a schoolgirl in that raincoat!"</p><p>"Better look like one than catch a cold!"</p><p>"Then why don't you just lend me one of the limousines!? Or any vehicle that -- oh, I don't know -- shield us from the rain!?"</p><p>"That would be lovely, my dear," Alastor interrupted, "But wouldn't it be more fun if we took a stroll instead?"</p><p>You glared at him from across the parlor, "You're not helping. Shut it."</p><p>"You know," your father chimed in, "I don't get why you two always bicker like this when you, (Name), can just snap back your clothes of choice the moment you step out of the palace?"</p><p>"I--well--"</p><p>"Is it because you just want to officially gain her approval and finally let you make your own choices?"</p><p>"Why are we talking about this now again?" You snapped your fingers, changing your rubber boots into ankle boots.</p><p>"Well, don't you think it's about time you let her out with her own choice of clothing, Lilith dear?"</p><p>Your mother narrowed her eyes at him, "You trust that she won't parade outside looking like a stripper?"</p><p>"Oh, my gosh, mom," you pinched the bridge of your nose, "I'm not going to walk out naked. I know how to dress decently!"</p><p>Lilith sighed, "You swear you won't change into something terrible the second you exit the palace grounds? (Name), you're a princess. You should know how to dress like royalty."</p><p>"Here we go again," you rolled your eyes, "You don't expect me to go out wearing a fucking ball gown, do you?"</p><p>"I didn't say that you should," she grabbed your shoulders and turned you around, conjuring a hairbrush to untangle the knots in your hair.</p><p>"I'm not <em>you</em>, mom. I don't feel the need to dress up like I'm gonna waltz down the fashion runway every day," you retorted, "Now can we go after you brush my hair?" You heard her sigh and snap her fingers. She turned you around once more and handed you an umbrella large enough to fit you and Alastor.</p><p>"Alastor, look after her. Alright?" Your father said, smacking Alastor hard on the back, "And bring her back before midnight. Don't elope just yet," he teased.</p><p>"You can count on me!" Alastor went to you, twirling you around before we wrapped arm around your shoulder to pull you flush against his side, "Shall we go now, my dear?"</p><p>"If not now, then when?" you sarcastically replied, shrugging his arm off. You hooked his wrist with the handle of the umbrella and pulled him with you to the foyer after you bid your parents goodbye.</p><p>Victor was waiting for you at the front doors to wish you luck for the day.</p><p>"I hope you do well, milady," he said.</p><p>"Remind the gatekeepers to tell my other suitors to go home if ever they arrive," you told him. You snapped your fingers and a hand bag appeared, hanging on your forearm, "I doubt they would go out in this weather though."</p><p>"What's that you're bringing with you?" Alastor pointed at the bag.</p><p>"Stuff."</p><p>"What kind of stuff?"</p><p>"Stuff for personal hygiene," you lied. The bag contained your diary for the current year. You don't want your mother reading your new entries, so you're bringing it with you. Alastor seemed contented with your answer and didn't ask further questions.</p><p>You nodded to Victor and he opened the door.</p><p>Your chest rose as you held in your breath.</p><p>"Holy shit."</p><p>The rain poured like the sky was crying an entire ocean. The needle-looking drops pelted down the ground, and if they were bullets they'd riddle your body with a multitude of holes if you went in the rain. You can't see past the raindrops and the thick mist that came along with it. You can only see ahead of you whenever lightning would strike. The storm was such a hindrance. If it was up to you, you'd just stay home, cooped up in your room all day, but Alastor said he'd take you to Charlie, and you couldn't find yourself saying no to that.</p><p>You opened the umbrella, looking at it skeptically. Hopefully it was sturdy enough to last through the storm. You held it above your heads, then Alastor, or at least whom you thought was him, took it from you all of a sudden.</p><p>"Why did you--" you paused, eyebrows lifting as you looked at the pitch black creature behind him, "Is that your shadow?"</p><p>"Is it not obvious?" he chuckled.</p><p>"Oh, stop being a smart-aleck and let's just go-woah!" Another shadow suddenly appeared, throwing you on Alastor's outsretched arms. It disappeared right after. Alastor held you close to his chest as he carried you like you were newly-weds. You felt your cheeks heat up once more, and you quickly fanned your face, fearing you'd spontaneously combust. And of course he noticed that, making him grin down on you smugly once more. You huffed, averting your gaze.</p><p>"You're really touchy, despite not being fond of physical contact, from what I heard," you said, crossing your arms.</p><p>"I can't risk getting you soaked," he smoothly replied, "You might infect the residents of the hotel."</p><p>Your lips parted as you gasped in offense.</p><p>"I don't get sick, alright!? Last time I did was about a century ago!"</p><p>"Whatever you say, my dear!"</p><p></p><div>
  <p>•••</p>
</div><p>Alastor literally walked the two of you to Pentagram City. He was silent the whole time, save for the static noises he was emitting. You relaxed in his arms and fell asleep on the first half of the stroll. You thought you'd dream of something unusual again, but you dreamed of nothing. It was probably because you weren't fully asleep, you kept drifting in and out of your dreamland  that was only a glitchy abyss of black. When you awoke, you were already on the street that leads to the hotel, and you couldn't help but feel ecstatic to see your sister again. The streets were dark, and the light coming from the establishments were all blurry. Fortunately, it wasn't too dark because of Alastor's eyes, which were glowing for some reason.</p><p>You were a bit irritated because he hasn't spoken a word to you after you left the palace. You'd think he'd be a vexing chatterbox, but he was so silent that you thought that it wasn't Alastor who was carrying you. The static that hung on the misty air told you otherwise, however.</p><p>"Why are you so quiet?" you asked.</p><p>"I thought you were still asleep! You looked so adorable while sleeping that I can't bring myself to wake you up."</p><p>"Well, I'm awake now. Talk to me. It doesn't feel like you when you're quiet."</p><p>He chuckled, "As you wish," his eyes darted around momentarily, then he brought his gaze back to you.</p><p>"What do clouds wear under their shorts?"</p><p>Your eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"Clouds don't even wear clo--"</p><p>"They wear thunderpants!"</p><p>You stared at him, deadpanned. He just laughed like it was the best joke he's heard.</p><p>"That's terrible."</p><p>Your comment fell on deaf ears.</p><p>"How do hurricanes know where they’re going?"</p><p>"Why would they need to know--"</p><p>"They look with their eye!"</p><p>You pressed your palms on your face and you shook your head, groaning in agony.</p><p>"What have I doooone?"</p><p>"Why did the cloud stay home?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"It was feeling under the weather!"</p><p>"Alastor, stop."</p><p>"What did one raindrop say to another? Two’s company, three’s a cloud!"</p><p>"You might worsen the weather with your jokes."</p><p>"What do you call a storm that doesn’t come to fruition? A mist opportunity!"</p><p>"Boooo."</p><p>"Did you hear the story about the tornado?"</p><p>"I don't read--"</p><p>"There’s a twist at the end!"</p><p>You covered your ears with your hands to block out the weather puns onslaught. You can still hear his overjoyed laughs though. Alastor went on with his jokes. His chest vibrated as he guffawed, and his shoulders shook as well. He seemed so proud of himself for telling his jokes, his eyes are twinkling even. Seeing him laugh seemingly without a care in the world made the corners of your lips quirk up. In a way, he looked kind of adorable. You won't even deny it. After all, it's not like he can hear your thoughts.</p><p>The hotel soon came into view, but Alastor didn't seem to notice. You brought your hands to Alastor's cheeks, squishing his face as you turned his head to bring the hotel to his line of sight.</p><p>"We're here, dummy," you rolled your eyes and giggled.</p><p>"Then we better go in before you catch a cold!"</p><p>You smacked his chest with the back of your hand.</p><p>"Don't you mean before <em>we</em> catch a cold?"</p><p>"I most certainly do not mean <em>we</em>!"</p><p>As you arrived at the entrance, Alastor's shadow opened the door for you, and the moment you stepped in the building, Alastor 'gracefully' put you down by suddenly outstretching his arms to his sides, removing the support on your back and under your knees. You fell down on your rear, and as you were about to complain about it you felt something soft under your bum. You stood up, huffing when you saw a couch pillow on the floor.</p><p>
  <em>Was that supposed to make me less annoyed?</em>
</p><p>You went further in the lobby, expecting Charlie to attack you with a hug, but there was no one around. Not even Husk who was supposed to man the front desk.</p><p>"They're at the cafeteria," Alastor said, handing you your mother's umbrella, whicj you discarded by making it vanish, "It's already lunch time here, if you're wondering."</p><p>"Wait," your eyes darted around, looking for a clock. You saw a grandfather clock at the corner of the room, which indicates that it was already half past noon, "We left after breakfast and we arrived halfway lunch!?"</p><p>"It was quite the lengthy walk my dear," he remarked.</p><p>"You're the only one who actually walked though," and you kind of feel bad about it, since he has to carry you from the palace all the way to the hotel.</p><p>
  <em>I mean, have you seen him? He looks like he would snap it half if you chuck a pillow at him.</em>
</p><p>An exaggeration, but surely it must tire him to carry someone for such a long time.</p><p>"Do you want to rest for a while?"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Aren't your arms tired?"</p><p>"Oh, don't worry about me! It should be <em>you</em> whom you're supposed to be worried about! You're vulnerable, exposed to that weather!"</p><p>You crossed your arms, "I already told you I don't easily catch--ACHOO!" your hands covered your mouth and nose out of reflex.</p><p>Alastor snickered, once again giving you that smug grin of his.</p><p>"I told you so."</p><p>You grit your teeth, "Didn't you say you won't let me get sick? And why did you even <em>walk</em>!? You can conjure portals, can't you?"</p><p>He put his finger on his chin, "I don't know. Can I?" he pondered.</p><p>Little flames started to appear on your shoulders.</p><p>
  <em>This guy! </em>
</p><p>Alastor was playing around with you again, and you hate it. You both know he's more than capable of doing extraordinary things with his magic, yet here he was, acting all clueless, as if he doesn't recall a single time in this life when he transported himself or other people through portals.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh, did you forget?" You asked with a honeyed voice, "Well then, let me help you remember." You walked up to him, grabbing his coat to bring him down to your height, then you gently caressed his jaw and neck with your hands. Your eyes fluttered shut, and you brought your face closer to his.</p>
  <p>Alastor froze. Everything was happening all of a sudden and he could barely process in his mind what you were doing. He wasn't sure how to react. Should he just let you do as you please, or should he shove you off him? He was troubled. A little. He just stared at your face, at your closed eyes and the lips that slowly inched closer to his, which was still stretched ear-to-ear despite the confounding situation.</p>
  <p>Then you grabbed his shoulders, brought your head back..</p>
  <p>..and bonked his forehead with yours with great force.</p>
  <p>SMACK!</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Child-like Tendencies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SMACK!</p><p>You didn't even know why you hit him all of a sudden. You just did. It was probably an impulse driven by the exasperation that bubbled in your chest, or the devil that sat on your shoulder whispered to your ear, commanding you to get back at him for exposing you to the rain like that instead of just transporting you through a portal; although whatever it was that urged you to do it, you felt a bit of satisfaction.</p><p>You stumbled backwards, rubbing your sore forehead, "Now, can you stop it with your haughty plays?"</p><p>But you'd have to admit, you really didn't think through your actions. First, Alastor didn't like physical contact not initiated by him, yet you had the audacity to pull him in your hold like that.  Second, you just hit the Radio Demon out of all people! The one who brought hell to Hell itself!  You should be running for your life right about now. That is, if you were just an ordinary demon. No, you're not, because you're a princess of Hell, and you can't just let anyone intimidate you. It's you who should do the intimidating, to let your people know that you should be respected. Even if the one you should be standing up against was the Radio Demon, who, as you were reflecting on your actions, was slowly morphing into his full form.</p><p>Alastor's eyes changed into radio dials and his smile became menacing. His bones creaked and snapped as his physique started to grow, and as his antlers grew and stretched out like branches. The static that hung in the air became more intense and ear-grating, and eldritch symbols started to appear and float around him. It made your hair stand up on its end, but you didn't let yourself be fazed by his fury. If he was going to go on a rage might as well be equipped, so you summoned your spear and stood in a offensive stance, pointing the tip to Alastor.</p><p>Alastor stepped a foot forward, and remained still in that position as his body continuously cracked and grew.</p><p>One..</p><p>Two..</p><p>Three..</p><p>Four seconds passed..</p><p>Then he stopped.</p><p>He went motionless.</p><p>He slowly reverted back to the former form. His antlers went short, his body returned to its normal shape, but his eyes were still radio dials, and his smile still menacing.</p><p>You stood straight, but kept your weapon pointed. He remained still, eyes focused on you. His head was tilted to the side, like a puppy staring curiously at his master.</p><p>He just..stared.</p><p>You made your spear vanish with a snap of your fingers. You slowly approached him, waving a hand in front of his face. He didn't respond to that. You made a silly face, pulling on your ears as you stuck out your tongue. He still didn't react. You huffed and crossed your arms, rising at eyebrow at Alastor.</p><p>"Uh.. Hell to Alastor?" You drawled.</p><p>He stared for a few more seconds before he shook his head, his eyes returning to normal. He blinked several times, and then his eyes focused on you once more.</p><p>"Did you say something, my dear?"</p><p>Your eyebrows furrowed together, "Al, you were just staring at me for minutes..did you even hear me?"</p><p>He blinked, "I was?"</p><p>"And you transformed halfway to your full form."</p><p>"I did?"</p><p>"Okay," you huffed, putting your hands on your hips, "What <em>do</em> you remember?"</p><p>"You were complaining about how I didn't provide a much convenient transport," he cocked his head to the side, "I turned into my full form, you say?"</p><p>"Yes!" You dramatically threw your hands in the air, "Then you were staring at me!"</p><p>"Did I do anything else?" he asked, "Did I hurt you?"</p><p>"No.."</p><p>"Well, then!" He suddenly hooked his arm with yours and proceeded to drag you with him as he made his way to the cafeteria, "Let's not dillydally anymore and head to where your sister is! I shall prepare a hot soup for you to warm yourself up with as you chat!"</p><p>"Are you seriously just going to dismiss what just happened?!"</p><p>"I find it fruitless to discuss what I have no recollection of."</p><p>It was a lie. Alastor was well aware of what he did, but he wasn't going to be honest about it, no sir. As you filled his ear with complaints and protests about what happened prior, Alastor thought back to the images that flashed in his mind after you hit his forehead. Shifting into his full form was of his own volition, but what he doesn't remember is what happened afterwards.</p><p>Something was triggered inside him and it caught him off guard. He was sent into a fuzzy daydream, one of a lady whom was a stranger to him. She was in a grassy clearing, and everything was so bright around her. Her physical features were blurred, he couldn't make out what she looks like at all, but her colors were vibrant like the sun that smiled down on her. She was twirling in place with her arms outstretched. She twirled and twirled until she tripped on something that made her tumble backwards and land on her rear, her laughter reverberating in the air in silvery echoes. She beckoned Alastor to come to her, but he didn't get the chance to take more than a step forward.</p><p>His memories when he was alive resurfaced in his mind and they appeared one by one like a film strip sequence. He wasn't certain why his memories suddenly played back, but what stole his focus were the black and white feathers that scattered all over the place. It brought a strange feeling to him; a flutter in his chest and an odd sensation. Then he thought that, there was something missing in the pictures, like there was a missing piece that makes a jigsaw puzzle incomplete; he couldn't pinpoint what it is however, but it made him yearn for something. Perhaps a touch from someone, a soft hand that makes him want to fondly press upon.</p><p>
  <em>But whose?</em>
</p><p>Alastor shook his head, finally lending an ear to your grievances to take his mind off what he pondered about just now.</p><p>"You better make sure that soup of yours delicious as fuck," you said, pursing your lips.</p><p>"Of course I will! And might I ask what your preference is?"</p><p>"Huh? But don't they usually make chicken noodle soup for sick people?"</p><p>"You don't have a fever, and I don't want to feed you something you don't like."</p><p>"Well..." you hummed, eyes darting around the hallway as you wondered, "can you make a creamy mushroom soup?"</p><p>"Anything for you, my dear!"</p><p>You arrived at the cafeteria, where the crew and only guest were. They sat in a round table, covered with lavender tablecloth like the other tables. Charlie caught sight of you and waved her hand, beckoning you over. They were just about to finish their lunch, and were having dessert; eating bowls of ice cream, save for Husk because he's chugging down booze like usual. You thought it was silly, that they were eating cold food in such a cold weather.</p><p>As you approached them, Alastor pulled out a seat for you and pushed it to the table once you were seated.</p><p>"Looks like we're going to see you around here more frequently, (Name)," Vaggie mused, “We should have a room ready for you, no?”</p><p>"Al said he was gonna take you here. I thought he was joking at first. I mean," Charlie pointed at a window, "it's pouring outside!"</p><p>You shrugged, "Well, he did. And now I'm close to catching a cold.." you said with gritted teeth.</p><p>"Oh, don't you fret!" Alastor patted your head, "I'll be right back with your soup and you'll be warmed up in no time!" He proceeded to the kitchen at the back of the cafeteria, leaving you with the others.</p><p>"So.. What have you been doing before lunch?" you asked.</p><p>"We were doin' 'sin-free recreational activities'," Angel quoted with his fingers, "Y'know. Stuff that don't include killing, screwing, getting high--"</p><p>"We made a sock puppet theater!" Charlie interrupted. Her eyes sparkled like stars as she counted on her fingers the activities they did for the day, "Then we made popsicle stick houses, clay figurines, paper plate masks, then we made lunch!"</p><p>"Sounds like you had an arts and crafts workshop," you giggled, "What did you have for lunch?"</p><p>"Pizza," Niffty said, "And they made a mess! There were toppings all over the place!"</p><p>"Kinky spider over here even tried to sprinkle coke on it," Husk grumbled.</p><p>"Ay dios mio, good thing I stopped him on time," Vaggie sighed.</p><p>"Speakin' of pizza, I think I have mine still in the oven," Angel Dust stood up, "Lemme just get it," he went to the kitchen, just as Alastor was exiting.</p><p>Alastor brought a food trolley along with him, "Bon appétit!" He placed a large bowl of steaming hot soup on the table, and he put smaller empty bowls around it, "Soup for everyone!" He warped behind Husk, taking the bottle of booze out his mouth, "That includes you, my friend!" He threw it over his shoulder, scattering fragments of glass across the floor as it broke. Niffty speedily cleaned it up of course.</p><p>"What the fuck!?" Husk grumbled as Alastor tied a table napkin around his neck, pushing Husk's seat further to the table.</p><p>"Eat!"</p><p>"No! It probably tastes shitty!"</p><p>"You won't know until you try!"</p><p>You ignored their bickering and started to eat.</p><p>"I'm back, bitches!" Angel came back, carrying a large plate of pizza, or what looked like pizza. Its structure was that of a cake's, but it really looked like pizza, with the sauce and cheese and the toppings.</p><p>You choked on your soup.</p><p><em>What</em> is <em>that</em>!?</p><p>"What is that abomination?!" Alastor looked at it in disgust.</p><p>"Angel, I thought you said you made pizza?" Charlie asked, looking befuddled at the food he placed on the table.</p><p>"It <em>is</em> pizza," Angel rolled his eyes, "Pizza cake."</p><p>"Pizza...<em>cake</em>?"</p><p>"Is it a cake decorated like a pizza?"</p><p>"Wait, wait," you raised your hand, "If it's a pizza cake, just how many layers is it?"</p><p>"I think about a dozen?"</p><p>"How are you going to eat that?" Vaggie asked, her face scrunched up in a grimace.</p><p>Angel raised a finger, "That--" he paused, eyebrows furrowing in uncertainty.</p><p>"Actually I dunno."</p><p>"Listen here, my effeminate fellow," Alastor summoned his microphone and walked up to Angel Dust, lightly smacking the top of his head with it, "For the sake of demon kind, don't ever make that monstrosity ever again."</p><p>You snorted, "Why not? I mean, it's not that bad. That's just twelve layers of goodness."</p><p>"A pizza can't be a cake! It's a pie! It's flat!" Alastor protested.</p><p>"Who cares!? It's still pizza! Just with multiple layers!"</p><p>"You can't call that a pizza!"</p><p>"Why are you making such a big deal out of this!?"</p><p>You and Alastor continued to bicker back and forth. Husk took that as a chance to escape to the lobby, grumbling about how he can't drink in silence in the cafeteria. Angel just shrugged and proceeded to eat his masterpiece.</p><p>"It's nice to see they're getting along, don't you think?" Charlie smiled at Vaggie, who sheepishly smiled in return.</p><p>"As long as no one's getting hurt. I think it's alright."</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>•••</p>
</div><p>After lunch you were given a tour around the hotel by Charlie and Vaggie. It tired you a little because you went floor to floor by foot, but you started from the top floor to the ground floor so you didn't have to put up with the drudgery of walking up the stairs. Most of the rooms upstairs were a bit messy, but Niffty made sure to clean them up as you go. About an hour later you finished your tour, and you joined the others in the lobby.</p><p>"So, what are we gonna do now?" you asked, leaning against a wall with crossed arms.</p><p>"More fun activities?" Charlie suggested.</p><p>Angel cupped his mouth with his hand and shouted, "No!"</p><p>Vaggie rolled her eyes, "And why not?"</p><p>He groaned, "My butt is tired from sittin' all morning!"</p><p>"Then what do you suppose we do?" Alastor asked, "Other than your lewd innuendos of course."</p><p>"Can't we do any games!? Y'know, that doesn't include resting your ass on something?!"</p><p><em>Well, we could do sports..but I haven't really mastered or at least practiced any</em>.</p><p>You snapped your fingers, changing into pajama shirt and shorts. You had a feeling you'll be staying in the hotel for a long while so might as well change into something comfortable. Plus, the hotel was beginning to feel like your second home now so why not dress up like you're actually home? You kept your bag on you, however. You can't risk it being misplaced or falling into the hands of the wrong demon.</p><p>"Oh!" Charlie clapped her hands, "Why don't we play hide and seek?"</p><p>Angel's face scrunched up, "That's a children's game."</p><p>"So? Anyway, the hotel's big enough to play in!"</p><p>"And there are more than plenty of rooms to hide in," Vaggie added.</p><p>"Hide and seek, huh?" The corners of your lips quirked up. You hadn't played the game for years. You used to play it with your whole family back then, but for some reason, one day your father decided to stop, no more hide and seek. You didn't know the real reason why, because whenever you asked, he just tells you that you weren't a child anymore so you should refrain from playing silly games and focus on duties and responsibilities instead. Despite what he said, you and Charlie tried to keep playing those 'silly games', but he always found out about it no matter how discreet you were.</p><p>
  <em>It was so out of character for him because even dad himself likes playing them. I wonder what happened.</em>
</p><p>"So it's settled then! (Name) is the one who will do the seeking!"</p><p>Niffty's voice brought your drifting mind back to the situation at hand and suddenly you were the only one left in the lobby</p><p>You blinked rapidly, looking around you with furrowed eyebrows, "What the hell?"</p><p>Even Husk wasn't present in the vicinity anymore. Whoever convinced him to play along must be some sort of powerful entity to manage to drag his ass out of the bar, or he was bribed with cheap booze. You had a feeling Alastor was the one who had done the deed.</p><p>"Can't do anything about it now.." You mumbled. You covered your eyes and began counting to 100, raising your voice to make sure they heard you. You heard rustling and rushed footsteps from the grand stairs, some of them were going up and down but they eventually stopped and settled on being upstairs. After you finished your count, it was suddenly dead silent, save for the loud storm outside.</p><p>You guessed it's probably because they were several floors up, that's why you couldn't hear the faintest of footsteps. You couldn't even hear or feel the static that Alastor emits.</p><p>You decided to start looking on the next floor up, and as you ascended on the stairs, you found the little flaming friend you gave Angel Dust. It was hopping around the hallway next to the stairs. The little flame saw you once you stepped foot on the second floor and it began hopping higher. You figured Angel was nearby, but you'd have to check which room he hid in, assuming he was hiding in one.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, wait. I could just ask the little flame.</em>
</p><p>"Hey there, uhh.." you crouched down, petting the small creature on its head, "I don't believe you have a name yet.. Hmm.." You brought your hand down, letting it hop on your palm, "Let's see.. How about.. Pyro?"</p><p>It shook its 'head'.</p><p>"No? But Pyro is a good name for a flame!"</p><p>It repeated its action.</p><p>"Then.. Ace?"</p><p>No.</p><p>“Charmander?”</p><p>Nope.</p><p>"Blaze?"</p><p>Try again.</p><p>"Fawkes?"</p><p>Still a no.</p><p>"Geez. You're a picky one," you huffed, setting it back down, "Oh! Maybe Angel has already a name for you?" It began hopping up and down ecstatically.</p><p>So that's why it won't accept any names you gave it.</p><p>"So, where's Angel Dust by the way?"</p><p>It began running in circles, then it ran way, heading for the hallway on your right. You followed after it. It passed by several rooms before it slipped under the door of the room at the end of the corridor. You stopped before it, raising an eyebrow at the gold nameplate on the door. 'ANGEL DUST' was written on it with fancy lettering.</p><p>You stifled a giggle.</p><p>"Oh, I wonder whose room this is." You 'wondered' out loud. You conjured a key to unlock the door, and you swung it open after you heard a click. As expected, Angel was hiding in his room, and while you were taking your time counting, he decided to lie down on his bed and fill his phone with selfies of him and his pet pig. He took a few more snaps then he froze when he finally noticed you on his doorway.</p><p>"Was I the first?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"How??!!" He cried dramatically.</p><p>You pointed at his little flame friend, who was making its way to Angel's closet at the back of the room.</p><p>"Hot Chick, you betrayed me!?" He pointed accusingly at the little flame.</p><p>Your lips parted in surprise at the name he used. You weren't sure if it was a name or a nickname though.</p><p>"Is that its name? Hot Chick?" You gestured at the flame.</p><p>"Duh!" Angel hopped off his bed to pick up Hot Chick, "He's a flame thing and he follows me around like I'm his mother hen!"</p><p>You chuckled, "So he's like your baby now?"</p><p>"Yeah, but Nugs is my favorite," he went back to his bed, placing the little flame on the mattress before he picked up and cradled his pet pig in his arms, "Who's a good pig? That's right! You are, Fat Nuggets! You are!" He nuzzled its forehead with his own, making his pet squeal happily.</p><p>You gushed at the sight, quickly a conjuring Polaroid camera to snap a picture. You made the camera vanish and gave Angel the printed photograph after making a copy for yourself, thinking about making a scrapbook for your family in the hotel.</p><p>
  <em>Family...</em>
</p><p>You shook your head.</p><p>
  <em>Don't get sappy in the middle of a game.</em>
</p><p>You gave Angel a smirk, "Wanna help me find the others?"</p><p>"Sure," he set down Fat Nuggets on the floor and followed after you as you exited the room, his two babies hot on his tail.</p><p>Finding Angel was easy since you found Hot Chick hopping around, but you weren't sure how to find the others. You know Charlie like the back of your hand and you won't even second-guess that she's not hiding in her room, because if she did, that was always the first place you'd go to. You have no idea where Vaggie would hide, but knowing her she'd hide somewhere near Charlie, if not actually with her. Husk should be hiding somewhere secluded to drink booze in silence, and you figured he was forced to join, so he should have begrudgingly made his way to the closest hiding spot. He seemed to dislike Angel for some reason so you guess he's not anywhere near the floor where Angel was so he should be a few floors up. Niffty should be hiding somewhere clean as hell, but you don't know where the cleanest room could be found. As for Alastor..</p><p>You crinkled your nose.</p><p>
  <em>I don't really care if he hid from me for eternity..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>..okay that may be too cruel..and I still have questions about him so I still need him around.</em>
</p><p>Now, who to find first?</p><p>You walked back to the grand stairs and conjured a vase that was double your height.</p><p>"What's that for?" Angel asked, looking at you curiously with his eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"I'm going to see if there's anyone nearby," you winked at him. You took a step back and raised your knee, giving the vase a heavy kick to push it down the stairs. It tumbled and rolled down the stairs, breaking in a million pieces when it met the ground floor’s surface. As expected, someone came to the scene as quick as they could. It was Niffty. She carried cleaning supplies with her so she could clean up the mess. You didn’t even know where she came from. She just showed up at the ‘crime scene’ and did what she does best. You sort of felt guilty about making a mess just to make her come out so you made the broken vase vanish, leaving nothing behind, not even the smallest bits of fragments. You heard Niffty gasp in surprise. She looked around to see who made it disappear, and she found out who the culprit was when she looked up at the top of the stairs.</p><p>“Found you!” You hollered. She zoomed to your side, her hands on her hips.</p><p>“I thought using magic is prohibited?”</p><p>Your eyebrows furrowed, “Who said that?”</p><p>“Alastor.”</p><p>You deadpanned, “Niffty, do you honestly think that Alastor <em>would not</em> use his own magic if ever he was the one to seek?”</p><p>“Hmmm.. Nope!” she squeaked.</p><p>Panicked footsteps suddenly sounded from the corridor you were previously in, and then Vaggie and Charlie came into view.</p><p>“I heard something crash!” Charlie shouted, out of breath.</p><p>“Did something happen?” Vaggie asked as she rubbed circles in Charlie’s back.</p><p>You shrugged, “I used magic to make you guys come out,” you bluntly said.</p><p>“Wait--“ Charlie held up her hand, “--so that means--“</p><p>“You got it right, sis!” You snapped your fingers, “I found you!”</p><p>“Technically, you didn’t <em>find</em> ‘em,” Angel remarked, snickering, “Didn’t think you’d be one to cheat in a children’s game.”</p><p>“Heyyy..” you whined.</p><p>“Is the game over?” Alastor suddenly warped right behind you. You jumped and turned around, glaring at your suitor.</p><p>“For fuck’s sake, don’t do that!”</p><p>He ignored your complaint, “Where is Husker?”</p><p>“Husk is the winner of this round and he doesn’t even know it,” Charlie chuckled.</p><p>“I won’t call it a win though,” Angel sighed, “(Name) used her magic so that means this win doesn’t count.”</p><p>You looked at him in disbelief, “But I only used it once!”</p><p>“Well, now!” Alastor summoned his microphone, “Let’s just move on and start a new round! One.. Two.. Three.. Four..” You gawked at Alastor. He just continued to count nonchalantly as he twirled around his microphone.</p><p>“See you guys later!” Charlie grabbed Vaggie’s wrist, running off with haste. Angel Dust soon disappeared too, followed after by Fat Nuggets and Hot Chick. Niffty swept clean something from the corner before she ran to hide as well, which leaves behind you and Alastor.</p><p>“25.. 26.. 27..” His eyebrow rose, “Aren’t you going to hide, my dear?”</p><p>“I was just about to!” you retorted before you sped off to the elevator. You pressed the button to the top floor, thinking it was the perfect spot to hide. It took a while to reach your destination though. If Alastor sticks to the rule of not using magic, then you’d be lucky since you’ll have time to look for a place to squeeze yourself in or hide behind, and Alastor will probably tire himself with going room to room and floor to floor; but if he’s not then you need to hurry.</p><p>A dark corridor immediately welcomed you once the elevator doors opened. You stepped out and ran to the nearest room, conjuring a key to unlock it with. You heard the doorknob click and you swiftly swung the door open, only to be greeted by two, glowing red eyes. Startled, you stumbled backwards. You tripped on your own foot and you began to fall, with your back to the floor, but a slender arm wrapped around your waist, and a gloved hand grabbed hold of yours, holding it above your heads.</p><p>Alastor grinned down on you cheekily.</p><p>“Found you~”</p><p>All of a sudden, the headache from yesterday afternoon came back, making you grit your teeth at the painful sensation. The static around you grew intense, much worse compared to when Alastor snapped earlier in the lobby. Your vision became pixilated like the boy’s image in your dream, and Alastor’s form glitched just like the boy’s.</p><p>The words Alastor had uttered echoed in your mind like a broken record.</p><p>
  <em>“Found you~”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Found you~”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Found you~”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Found you~”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Found you~”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Found you~”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"̸̢̛̗̪̹̣̗̟̜̈̾̎̾̋͑D̶̲͍̘̥̈̽͑̇̆̚O̷̼̓̍̂͗͘͘Ņ̸̤̯̦̯̺̭͐̄̑̓̒̇͜͝'̸̧̛̛̗̭̖̜̣̍̿̿̄̽͂ͅT̶̨̧̛̘̻̺͉ͅ ̷̢̻͉̻̞͎͚̔̊͒̃̈́͝L̶͈̺͍͒̕͠E̵̡̨̢̦̗̩͉͗͌̏̐̕͠A̷̛̼̽̓́̄̈̂̚͠V̶̙̪̖̩̌͜͜É̷̙̜̮̞̬̠̩̜͗̐̽͋̊̕ ̸̢̡͙̪͚͔̎̇̐̾̔̋͠M̷͙̈̈́̕E̸̮͉̹̳̦̯͌͘͜!̸̖̏̔̔͌̓̿̃"̸͔̪̭̗̩̱̬̂͌͗̊̈́͌͂̕</em>
</p><p>And then all at once, your senses died.</p><p>You fainted, falling limp on Alastor’s arms.</p><p>Alastor expected you to be startled. He thought you’d be stupefied when he’d greet you as you made your way to your chosen hiding place. He wanted you to be the first one he’d seek, so he used his shadows to locate you, and thanks to the lack of lighting at the top floor he was able to do so with ease. He waited behind the door, a bit ecstatic to see your reaction.</p><p>
  <em>But this?</em>
</p><p>He stared wide-eyed at your sleeping form.</p><p>He didn’t expect this to happen at all.</p><p>Before you suddenly blacked out, he saw your eyes widen and your pupils dilated. You stared at him as if you’d seen a ghost, and then you drew in a sharp intake of breath before you fainted.</p><p>He gently dropped your arm to your side, pressing his palm on your forehead. Your temperature was normal. You couldn’t have been ill. He decided to carry you over to the bed, snapping his fingers to organize the room. It wasn’t the best one out of others but it should suffice. He carried you like a bride, laying you down on the mattress. He pulled the covers up to your chin, and made sure your head was supported by a pillow. He stood beside the bed, looking at you in uncertainty. He would need to rack his brain for options on how to properly explain what happened to your sister without her freaking out, same for the others.</p><p><em>“Found you~”</em> his own words replayed in his mind, and the sensation he felt at the soiree hit him once more.<br/>
His head cocked to the side, his lips still stretched in a wide smile as he pondered.</p><p>“Have I said that line before?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*gasps*</p><p>IT CAN'T BE!</p><p>IT'S THE MC-FAINTING-AT-THE-END-OF-THE-CHAPTER TROPE!??!??! （〜^∇^)〜</p><p>Anyway--</p><p>Is it normal for a writer to feel guilty when they're steadily updating a new book while they have another one that is ongoing as well?</p><p>Lol.</p><p>♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Denial at its Finest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nothing much to be said. Author is sleepy. Might review this later.</p><p>♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>White. Everything was white.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>And all of a sudden, glitchy.</em>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <em>And next, you were standing outside a café. You were startled by the sudden change in scenario, but that didn't stop you from wanting to explore. It was a new setting and you let your curiosity take over you. Besides, perhaps the couple who has been haunting your dreams was inside the café after all.</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>And so, you entered the café. It was a small establishment, but large enough to serve about a dozen or so customers; the floor was hardwood brown; the walls were covered by wallpaper striped with white and pastel blue; there was a a wide-view window next to the door you came through; the wall to its left has another wide-view window as well; at the far back was a wall decked with framed photographs of various watercrafts, and there was a phonograph set on a lone table; to your right was the counter, and a glass display of baked goods and confectionary; there were tables and chairs for two the color of dark chocolate, and there were six pairs of them, four were pushed to the windows with two in each, and the remaining two were in the middle of the room. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The only people in the café were the customers and the barista, and, as you just noticed, the couple you're becoming fond of was sitting on a table at the left side of the room. Their images were still unclear, as were the images of the people in the café, but you suppose it was another prohibition in your dreams, to not be able to vividly see the humans, and the other was not being able to stay in the dream for too long.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You approached the couple. They seem to be engaged in a lighthearted conversation. Their words were muffled, but you can tell by their elated tone that they were talking about something thrilling.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>As they conversed, you let your focus be stolen by the poster stuck on the window from the outside. It was of a port, with a large ship and the sea on the backdrop. There was something written on it as well, with fonts of various sizes. It was reversed from your perspective, but you can make out what was written with the words printed large.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <em>NEW ORLEANS.</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Your eyes widened and your mouth stretched to a wide, joyous grin. It was your first clue, right before your eyes. Now you've attained </em>
    <b>
      <em>where</em>
    </b>
    <em> the dreams were set, next you have to find out </em>
    <b>
      <em>when</em>
    </b>
    <em> the dreams were happening.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You turned your back to the couple, eyes darting around to look for anything to tell the date with. You saw a calendar at the wall behind the counter, but it was too far to be read. You'd have to walk over to the counter to see properly, and as you were about to do so, one of the customers was sent flying to the wall at the far back of the cafe, with your gaze following said customer. He crashed against the phonograph, making the device and the table it was on break and topple down. The phonograph suddenly emitted an ear-grating noise, making your hands fly to your ears to cover them. All of a sudden, a hole of black void opened underneath you, pulling you into a glitchy black and white abyss. You gasped and reached for the opening, but you only grasped a white feather between your fingers. It was one out of the multitude of feathers that always seem to be the ones bidding you farewell from your dreams.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>They always seem to tell you to wake up.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>•••</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alastor's found the perfect resolution to his problem. He doesn't need to tell Charlie anything! It's not his obligation to do so anyways! He doesn't deem it necessary. All he has to do was convince you to remain silent about the whole ordeal. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As you stirred awake, he stood up abruptly from the tall chair he sat on across the room and walked to the side of the bed with snappy steps. It was just the perfect timing, and rather relieving since you weren't passed out long enough that it was suspicious. He could simply tell your 'playmates' that he took long in finding you, but really he could just snap his fingers and open a portal to deliver them to him. Not him to them, that simply won't do at all. You were an exception of course.</p>
</div><p>You slowly blinked your eyes open, a dazed sparkle cast in your eyes as your stare remained in the ceiling. You seem to be mystefied, Alastor noticed. He bent forward his torso, about to ask you how you were, when you suddenly uttered a name he hadn't heard for so long.</p><p>"New Orleans," you said in a whisper.</p><p>With the dead silence shrouding the room prior to when you talked, Alastor heard you clearly. It made his head tilt to the side in curiosity. He wondered what in the hell you had dreamed of, that made you mention the place he once resided in. He doesn't know why but he has an inkling feeling he was part of the dream you had, perhaps it was the reason why you asked if he's had any dreams as of late. But he shouldn't be one to assume. There were probably hundreds or thousands of hell-bound individuals who had lived in New Orleans like he did after all; however, that doesn't mean he wouldn't ask.</p><p>"What were you dreaming of to have you mention that particular town, my dear?" he asked simply.</p><p>You didn't even notice Alastor standing beside your bed, not until he asked about your dream. Your gaze snapped to him. His face was brought near yours and it made you grimace at the proximity. You inched away from him and sat up to answer his question.</p><p>"I was.." Should you be truthful about it though? Would he know if you were lying? Was there a facet of his abilities that enables him to detect dishonesty? You should be careful with your words.</p><p>"You were..?"</p><p>You straightened your slouched posture, "I was dreaming of a girl in New Orleans."</p><p>"A girl?" That definitely killed Alastor's assumption, but he was still curious, "And what was that girl doing?"</p><p>"Drinking coffee," you replied. You weren't fully lying at all. You were just leaving out some details, "She was in a café and I saw a poster with 'NEW ORLEANS' written on it."</p><p>"Oh, what imagination you have!" Alastor straightened his posture, "However, as peculiar as it is, you shouldn't be bothered too much about a trivial dream."</p><p>
  <em>Oh, but it's more than a trivial dream.</em>
</p><p>You responded by simply rolling your eyes. You climbed off the bed, checking yourself to see if there was something out of place.</p><p>There was one thing.</p><p>"Where's my bag?" you turned to Alastor in panic.</p><p>"Under the covers," he grabbed the blanket amd lifted it up, revealing your missing item.</p><p>You hastily grabbed it and looked inside for your diary. It looked untouched, which made you sigh in relief.</p><p>"You seem to treat that bag with utmost importance," he mused, "I wonder what truly is inside."</p><p>"Well now~ aren't you curious?" you teased, hiding your bag behind you. "It's a secret though. I'm not telling."</p><p>"You seem to be one full of secrets, my dear."</p><p>"I dare say you are full of secrets as well."</p><p>"Hmm, speaking of secrets," he approached you, "Would you grant me a favor? In exchange for one I did for you."</p><p>"Favor?" your eyebrow rose.</p><p>"You see, I find it troublesome to have to explain to your sister what happened. You passed out in my arms! How am I supposed to tell her what happened without her jumping to conclusions?" he queried, "Why did you pass out anyways? Did I startle you to the extent that I had you fainting?"</p><p>The happenings before you fainted flashed in your mind.</p><p>
  <em>Right.. We're in the middle of a game.</em>
</p><p>"Okay, fine. We won't tell Charlie anything. She might want to kill you if she thought wrong about it," You sighed, brushing your fingers through your hair, "And I don't even know why I fainted. Maybe because of sleeping deprivation? I did sleep late last night."</p><p>"Then you should rest!"</p><p>"WOAH!"</p><p>In a split second you were hoisted up and flung back to the bed by Alastor.</p><p>You bounced on the mattress, holding on to the blankets for deal life. Alastor pulled the covers up your chin and patted your head like you were a child. He tried to take your bag from you to set it on the night stand but you smacked his hand away. He just shrugged and dimmed the lights, closing the curtains right after.</p><p>"Are you going to leave me here?"</p><p>"What's the matter? Are you afraid?"</p><p>"I'm not afraid of anything," you retorted. You sat up and tried to climb down the bed. Keyword--tried.</p><p>Alastor was having none of your stubbornness. He hooked his arm under your knee and swung your legs back on the mattress. You rolled to the other side of the bed but his shadow appeared and blocked your way. Incredulous, you looked back at Alastor and gave him an exasperated glare.</p><p>"I don't need rest!" You protested.</p><p>"You fainted! Have you already forgotten?" He fired back. He snapped his fingers and more shadows appeared, standing and hovering around the bed, acting like a barrier.</p><p>"What the fuck, Alastor?" you deadpanned, crawling over the side where he was, "We need to go! We're in the middle of a game!"</p><p>"But you're unwell!"</p><p>"I told you, I'M NOT! Now move aside!" you stood up, feet planted firmly on the mattress. You tried to shove his shoulders, but he grabbed yours and pushed you back on the mattress. He kept your shoulders pinned against the pillow, and everytime you tried to get up, he added more to his weight.</p><p>"Stop being so stubborn, my dear," he chuckled, but it was a bit strained.</p><p>"<em>You</em> stop being stubborn!" You hooked your leg around his waist and mustered up strength to bring him down on the bed. You rolled on top of him, pinning down his shoulders, "Ha!" You scrambled to get off of him, off the bed, but he quickly rolled you over, making you return to the position you were in earlier.</p><p>"You're going to tire yourself even more if you keep this up, darling."</p><p>"Aren't <em>you</em> the one tiring me out?" you scoffed, "If you don't get off me in fifteen seconds, I'm going to burn you along with this bed."</p><p>"You wouldn't dare to!" he laughed, "You don't have the heart to destroy a room in your sister's precious hotel!"</p><p>You smirked, setting the night table on fire.</p><p>"Try me."</p><p></p><div>
  <p>•••</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alastor's taking too long, isn't he?" Charlie whispered to Vaggie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vaggie shrugged and just huddled closer to Charlie, "It's better if he's not around."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But why though? I mean, I thought for sure he would immediately locate us using his powers. Do you think something happened?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If something did happen, someone should be screaming in horror right about now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That didn't put Charlie's mind at ease at all. At the first round you easily found them using your powers, but the game was cut short when everyone, save for Husk, revealed themselves. Charlie knew you won't play fair at all, especially knowing there were players who would abuse their powers as well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now with Alastor's turn, they knew he'd use his abilities and that they would be found in no time, but it has been half an hour already, and he was missing in action. They should know if Alastor was around, since his radio static and record scratches would immediately give away his presence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Charlie couldn't feel him. She and Vaggie returned to their hiding spot, under a bed in one of the rooms near Angel's. Alastor should have already found them right away.</p>
</div><p>"I'm gonna go check on them," said Charlie as she crawled out of the bed. Vaggie followed after her as she went room to room, looking for the others. They found Husk first. He was just in the room parallel to the one they were hiding in. He lied on the bed, chugging down a bottle of booze.</p><p>"Have you seen Al?" asked Charlie, as they were walking in the room.</p><p>"If I did see that ass, I would have gone out my hiding spot already," grumbled Husk.</p><p>"Besides it shouldn't be him that you should looking for!" Niffty suddenly appeared in the doorway, startling the three of them. "I found Angel moping in his room."</p><p>"What's he moping around for?" asked Vaggie with a sigh. "Aren't we having 'fun' right now?"</p><p>"We should check on him, you know. He's our patron after all," said Charlie, placing a hand on Vaggie's shoulder. "We can look for the others later."</p><p>"But what about (Name)? Are you sure we should leave her alone with the Radio Demon on the loose in the hotel?"</p><p>Charlie giggled, waving her hand dismissively, "Oh, (Name) should be fine on her own! Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"</p><p></p><div>
  <p>•••</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In the half an hour that Alastor was supposedly missing, you were the only one who knew where he was--right below you with his arms pinned on the pillow. The both of you panted as you tried to catch your breath, cheeks dusted red and rivulets of sweat running down your skin. The heat in the room was increasing, and it only made you perspire even more. Your clothes stuck to your body, and you were getting a bit uncomfortable even with your pajamas. Alastor held a smug expression, his teeth looking sharp as ever as it was displayed before you with his mouth stretched into a cheeky grin. As wide as his smile was, yours was completely upside down. Your eyebrows knitted together and your eyes narrowed at him. You were already mentally putting him under a series of torture methods, and if he ever opened his mouth and let out another wisecrack, you were sure to explode.</p>
</div><p>"Smile, my dear! You're never fully-dressed without one!" His last remark was the cue for your body to become engulfed in flames, much like the burning furniture in the poor room you were trapped in, save for the bed which you kept untouched. Although unlike the fire that was slowly eating up the room, the one you clad yourself with did nothing to scorch Alastor's skin. You weren't certain if he would notice, but you didn't really care. It was sure to make him feel unease at least.</p><p>"Can't you last a minute without cracking a witty remark!?" you growled, "We've been here for like an eternity, trying to pin down each other!"</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Why, if a <em>certain</em> <em>somebody</em> wasn't too stubborn about getting her rest then maybe we wouldn't be stuck in this predicament!" he laughed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, if another <em>certain somebody</em> wasn't too keen on making me stay in this burning room then all of this wouldn't happen!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>And why hasn't the fire alarm went blaring yet?! Doesn't the hotel have any!?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alastor rolled over on top of you once more, "As entertaining as this is, my dear, we should really get going," he crawled off the bed, snapping his fingers to change his burnt clothes. He didn't appreciate you scorching his apparels, but it was worth it since he got to have you feel exasperated. You put up a good fight in trying and failing to escape his grasps, and he had a good laugh from that. But as all good things must come to an end, he of course noticed how time flew by as you were having fun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Finally!" you stressed, hopping down to the floor. You snapped your fingers, speeding up the burning process of the furniture. Alastor summoned Niffty with a snap of his fingers, and she immediately came bursting through the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, my! Everything is in ashes!" she shrieked, going from one spot to another to clean up the residues.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You chuckled, "You're not going to ask what happened?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nope! I don't really care since I just need to clean this up!" Niffty replied, zooming past you to clean up a pile of ashes behind you, "But the others are worried since you've been gone for too long."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How long is too long?" your eyes narrowed on Alastor. He took out a pocketwatch and clicked his tongue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"About an hour! I suppose that was enough to have everyone wondering where we were."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And whose fault it was? Oh, right! Yours," you deadpanned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Niffty left after she finished cleaning the last speck of dust, and the room was as good as new once more, except it had nothing in it. You snapped your fingers, conjuring a new batch of furniture identical to what you burned to ashes moments prior.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Earlier when Alastor was persuading you to stay in bed, you didn't feel the slightest bit of exhaustion, but now you were sure you're tired as heck. Plus, you're drenched in sweat from moving around too much. And now you were using your magic, which will surely add more to your fatigue. You're beginning to breathe in pants, but you were keeping it silent, lest Alastor would push you down the bed to rest once more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Oh, fuck. Maybe I am getting sick.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You wiped your forehead with the back of your head, "Phew.. That was a lot."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You sound tired!" Alastor quipped as he approached you, with a face towel in his hand, "And you look disheveled, my dear. Let's clean you up!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before you could even protest, your face was already in his hands. He dried your head with gentle dabs of the towel, making dure he wouldn't miss a single bead of sweat. He was getting real touchy, but his hands never wandered to places he absolutely shouldn't touch. You could feel he was wary of his own touches. You felt a bit uncomfortable with the little space you between you, but as seconds passed, you began to feel at ease. It was a little too silent, however. Even with his record scratches. Were you <em>that </em>sweaty that he's taking minutes to clean you up? Or was he being slow on purpose? Was he fine with wiping off others' sweat? Was he disgusted? You couldn't tell with the smile he has.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alastor was always smiling, but there are moments when his smile was just there for show, or if it was actually expressing something. You can tell if he was being amused, smug, or proud of himself, or if he was being condescending or if he was teasing, but other than those you have yet to see what expressions he would make. What face would Alastor make if he was embarrassed? Bashful? Afraid? In love? Would Alastor even feel such emotions? Was he capable to?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You tried to read his facial expression. His eyes didn't seem to reveal any, but his smile wasn't teasing or anything that you've seen before.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>He seems..relaxed?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Relaxed should be the right word for it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alastor was aware of your curious gaze, but wasn't sure on what you're wondering about. You seem intent on locking your gaze on him and not averting your eyes. You didn't even notice when he finished with the towel. Your eyebrows were knitted together and you were biting your bottom lip, as if searching Alastor's face for something you can't grasp. When he saw you frown, his thumbs immediately went to the corners of your lips and quirked it up for you.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're frowning again, my dear."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You rolled your eyes, swatting his hands off your face, "Yeesh. You don't need to force my mouth to smile."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But you're--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Never fully-dressed without a smile, yadah yadah, I know!" you huffed, "Now can we go? Charlie's probably worried," you rounded past Alastor, heading out the room. He followed behind and snapped his fingers, altering your clothes back to what you wore when you left the palace. You didn't mind, since you felt dirty in your pajamas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It saddens me that our game was interrupted."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Funny you should say that when you're smiling ear-to-ear," you paused, looking over your shoulder to glance at him, "Have you ever even frowned?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hmm," one of his eyebrows rose, "What do you think?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You faced forward and shrugged, "Dunno."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You really are a curious one, aren't you? I saw the way you're looking at me inquisitively earlier. Or perhaps, it wasn't curiosity?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What else would it be?" you slowed down your pace so you walked beside him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you starting to have a crush on yours truly?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Your treading was stopped promptly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Pfhwhat!?" your nose crinkled and your brows knitted together, "No! I was just looking at your face! What's that got to do with having a crush on you!?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, you just said it! You were looking at me with such fondness--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"AH, I'VE SUDDENLY GONE DEAF!" you stomped ahead of him, clamping your hands over your ears, "I can't hear anything! Lalalalala!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alastor's eyebrow rose at your sudden change in behavior. He chuckled to himself, chest puffed out in pride as he recalled the image you left him with before you marched away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Honestly, a ripe tomato would pale in comparison to your burning face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>•••</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You returned to the lobby, where everyone was. Alastor lingered behind and you wouldn't dare give him another glance. He'd just give you a shit-eating grin. Charlie and Vaggie immediately went running to you, checking you from head to toe and asking if you were feeling alright after picking up on the fact that you were with Alastor. You love them both, but sometimes they go overboard with acting like overprotective older sisters.</p>
</div><p>"Did he do anything to you?" Vaggie asked in a whisper, keeping a wary eye on the demon clad in red who was currently pestering the hell out of the cat demon behind the bar.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No.. Except for teasing me," you grumbled. Your lips puckered into a pout and you averted your gaze, "He thinks I have a crush on him. Which I don't by the way! He's just plain annoying!" you said in haste, crossing your arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That sounds like a crush to me," Charlie jested.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't encourage it," Vaggie interrupted, "And it's only been a few days. She couldn't be catching feelings already."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, sis. I'm not catching feelings. I'm catching a cold," you joked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shouldn't you go home then?" Charlie immediately grew concerned, like she was most of the time around you, if she wasn't excited or gushing. She can jump from being carefree to being a worrywart real quick.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was kidding!" you snorted "Don't worry!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She pursed her lips, sighing heavily, "Well, if you're not feeling anything weird, I'm heading to Angel's room," her tone sounds troubled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is something wrong with Angel Dust?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He doesn't like storms," said Vaggie, "Apparently he was just distracting himself by playing along our games. We found him sulking in his room earlier."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who said I was sulking?" Angel's sassy voice chimed in. He approached you from behind, slinging an arm over your shoulders, "Can't you see I'm having the time of my life?" he said sarcastically.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But earlier you were--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He snapped his fingers, interrupting Charlie "Aw, shucks! I forgot to tell you I left the stove on fire."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You what!?" Vaggie snapped, dragging Charlie with her as she strode to the kitchen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Angel chuckled, removing his arm from you, "Going home?" he gestured to your clothes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, Alasto-uhhhh- I just changed clothes," you feigned a cough. You still refused to meet eye contact with Alastor, who stopped making the veins pop on Husk's head. His eyes were focused on you, trying to make out the words you were saying from afar, "So... You afraid of thunders and lightning or something?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shrugged, "Just storms in general."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shrugged again, but he remained silent.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come on," you placed a hand on his shoulder, "Tell me. I won't tell anyone."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why are you being so nice?" Angel asked, his voice laced with disgust.</p>
  <p>"What do you mean?"</p>
  <p>"Ugh, we're in <em>Hell</em>," he stressed, rolling his eyes, "And you're a demon, you're not supposed to be good. You're supposed to be bad. You know what, I don't get you," he crossed his upper set of arms.</p>
  <p>You face scrunched up, "I don't get you either. One moment you're being nice, next you're being a bitch. Can't we be friends or something?"</p>
  <p>His eyes narrowed on you, "You're friends with Big Vee. I can't be friends with you."</p>
  <p>"Valentino?" your eyebrow rose, "What's he got to do--"</p>
  <p>"I remember you now," he interrupted, lifting an index finger to point at you, "You're that bitch who hangs out with them a couple years back. I didn't recognize you at all at first.. but now that I do, I know I shouldn't be all buddy buddy with you." he turned his back on you, "We won't get along, toots. Deal with it," he proceeded to his room without sparing you a look.</p>
  <p>You gawked at his retreating form, crossing your arms.</p>
  <p>"That escalated quickly," you muttered through gritted teeth.</p>
  <p>So you were friends with his boss, but so what? You and Valentino weren't particularly close. You don't even have much interaction with Valentino anyways. What changed Angel's perception of you? It happened so fast. You two were just doing fine earlier, and now he just declared he won't be friends with you anymore. What does your connection with his boss got anything to do with it?</p>
  <p>"Troubled?" Alastor appeared behind you.</p>
  <p>"A little," you replied bluntly.</p>
  <p>"My dear, you shouldn't think much about it," Alastor held your hand, twirling you around before he dipped you, "Need I remind you that you need rest by the way?"</p>
  <p>You glared at him irritably, "Need I remind you that I don't?"</p>
  <p>He guffawed, pulling you back up, flushed against his side, "Don't bother disagreeing with me. Your body temperature is rising. If you don't rest now you're sure to fall ill!" He squished your cheeks in his palms, "And we can't really have that since we have another date tomorrow!"</p>
  <p>"We have another?" the corners of your lips quirked up, "You're being too complacent. What makes you think you're having me all to yourself tomorrow? Vox or Valentino could show up in our doorstep earlier than you," cue record scratch.</p>
  <p>"If that happens, then just decline their invite!"</p>
  <p>"I swore I'd go out with the early bird!" you protested, "If you want to take me out tomorrow then be there on time!"</p>
  <p>"Then--"</p>
  <p>"No, Alastor," you told him strictly, "You should play fair."</p>
  <p>He chuckled, "I wasn't about to make any complaints. Instead I was asking if I'm allowed to come knocking around five?"</p>
  <p>"In the morning!?" he nodded, "That's too fucking early!"</p>
  <p>"I don't want to share you with anyone, my dear," he pressed his forehead against yours, "And by the end of this courtship, I assure you that the one you'll be walking up the  middle isle for is me."</p>
  <p>He was hell-bent on having you all to himself, and his claim made your face heat up. Your chest fluttered with a warm feeling, and you felt your heart pick up its pace. You bit your lip, turning your gaze away, lest you'll end up melting under his own. Alastor seemed like he was being genuine about it  and you were hoping it was not just because you're the 'trophy to be won', but because he was beginning to grow fond of you just like your mother said. If that was the case, then maybe you could put your guard down for a little bit.</p>
  <p>"GET A ROOM!" Husk grumbled from the bar.</p>
  <p>You abruptly pulled back from Alastor's hold, turning your back on him as you rapidly fanned your face. You heard his snappy footsteps make their way over to Husk, but your focus was on trying to cool down your temperature. Pyrokinesis was an astonishing ability to possess, but at times like this, it becomes a dead giveaway for your emotions. The temperature of your face would rise up to a level higher than normal and if you just let it be, pretty soon your whole head would burst into flames. It happened once when your father played a prank on you amid a conference with Hell's top-tier families. He placed a whoopie cushion on your seat unbeknownst to you, and when you sat down it made a farting noise that resonated loud in the meeting hall. Your whole head caught on fire and you ended up half-burning everything.</p>
  <p>If Alastor found out about that condition, you'd be done for.</p>
  <p>When your face returned to its normal temperature, you turned back to Alastor. He was playing pranks on Husk. The poor cat demon looks exhausted, and he was glaring at Alastor like he wants to chop off his head.</p>
  <p>You covered your mouth with the back of your hand, giggling.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Well, as long as there's a distraction, I think I should be fine.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•••</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alastor escorted you home after he was done  with annoying Husk. He left as soon as you entered the palace, saying he needs to return to the hotel to prepare dinner. He seemed too eager about it and you couldn't find yourself saying no. There were a bunch of questions you wanted to ask him, which you should have done as you were in the hotel, but your mind made you forget about it, so you figured you'd save the interrogation for tomorrow.</p>
  <p>You went straight to the kitchen to make yourself a cup of hot chocolate, suddenly craving for one. There, you found your father sitting on a countertop, snacking on caramel-coated apples.</p>
  <p>"You're home early," he remarked.</p>
  <p>You snorted, "Would you rather I don't come home at all?"</p>
  <p>"I'm surprised you didn't return with a hickey or two."</p>
  <p>You gawked at him, "Are you serious? Why are you being so nonchalant about this? I thought you'd be that overprotective type but you actually want us to make out or something?"</p>
  <p>He shrugged.</p>
  <p>You huffed and began to rummage through the cupboards for the ingredients you needed.</p>
  <p>"Oh, come on, (Name)~" he teased, "Don't hold back. Spill all the juicy deets."</p>
  <p>"Ew, dad. Don't talk like a teenager! It's gross!" you shuddered.</p>
  <p>He laughed, hopping down to the floor, "I may be joking around, but I seriously want to hear how your date went. If you don't want to talk about it now then I'll wait until dinnertime for our gossips," he proceeded out of the kitchen, whistling, but he paused, looking at you over his shoulder, "Just remember, sweetheart. If you start to harbor feeling for him, don't push them away. Embrace it! You are destined to be together after all," with that said, he finally left you alone.</p>
  <p>Your eyebrows furrowed together and you halted your movements, recalling what he just said.</p>
  <p>"<em>You are destined to be together after all."</em></p>
  <p>His words made you feel uneasy.</p>
  <p>It was like there was an underlying meaning behind them.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Problems to deal with</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feat. I Wonder (from Disney's Sleeping Beauty)</p><p>The 'Disney Songs' tag was there for a reason (/^▽^)/ aaaalways remember.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinnertime came and as soon as you rested your bum on your seat, your dad didn't hesitate to start pestering you with his questions. He was really keen on reaping from you what he likes to call juicy details, but as much as you were amused with how he was being such a highschool girl, you wanted to rest your mind for a bit.</p><p>The events of earlier bamboozled you with how sudden they happened, with Alastor being the one at the top of the causes. He transformed halfway to his full form then he suddenly snaps back to reality and decides to dismiss the whole ordeal. Next was when Alastor decided to seek you first when it was his turn in the game. The words that rang in your ear before you fainted, you can still hear them. What's peculiar is that those were the same words the human in your dream had uttered before you woke up. You would have asked him if he's had any similar dreams, but you thought he'd just brush you off again by saying dreams are a rare occurrence to him. Although what really haunts your mind was the voice that you heard before you blacked out.</p><p>
  <em> <b>"DON'T LEAVE ME!"</b> </em>
</p><p>It was distorted, and sounded almost inhuman, like a monstrous growl, yet with the pleading tone it was spoken with tells you that the one who uttered it was no monster. The distorted filter was what gave it an eldritch voice. It was a bit terrifying to hear, but you feel like you've heard it somewhere before. And with the mysterious dreams and the strange deja vus you've been experiencing, it wasn't new to you anymore. You figured it had something to do with the human couple that keeps your mind awake even as you're sleeping.</p><p>Alastor, the dreams, and the human couple--you feel like they were puzzle pieces that make up a single picture. The only problem is that they were still jumbled up to form a clear image, a clear message. Those clues that you still can't piece together, you need more of them in order to arrive to a final conclusion.</p><p>Putting one unfinished jigsaw puzzle aside, your mind drifted to another demon you've become acquainted with. Angel Dust. He's one of Valentino's star actors, and definitely a favorite of his. You had no interaction with him before your first encounter with him in the hotel before the soiree. You've heard of him through Valentino, but you were never given the chance to be introduced to Angel, or any of Val's adult film stars at least. You refused to, and Valentino respected your decision. Er, much like he had no choice to, since, you distinctly remember, you basically ordered him not to involve you in his racy business. Since you had zero encounter with his employees, you weren't surprised anymore that Angel didn't even recognize you as a friend of Valentino's. He first knew you as Charlie's sister, then his next image of you is an accomplice of his boss. You thought that it didn't sit right with him being friends with a friend of his boss, that's why he decided to cut his charades with you, but little did you know there's another reasoning behind it. You sincerely hoped Angel would be one of your close friends, since he didn't seem like a bad person, so you were a little disheartened when he told you that he doesn't want to be buddy-buddy with you anymore. That won't stop you from reaching out to him, however. You'll get answers from him, but not now.</p><p>You decided to finally lend an ear to your father. You didn't respond for the first half, but then you were growing irked by how repetitive he was becoming, so in hopes making him stop, you began to answer with curt replies, but the effort ended in vain since he still won't end the tormenting.</p><p>"Where did you go?"</p><p>"Out."</p><p>"How was it?"</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Did you smooch?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Come on~ Tell me the deets!"</p><p>"Dad, stop."</p><p>"Did you fuck?"</p><p>"No!" you slammed your fork on the table, sighing in exasperation. You turned to your mother, who was taking dainty sips from the glass of wine she held, "Mom, can you please, please tell him to stop?" you stressed.</p><p>"Even if I do tell him to stop, he won't listen," was her quick reply.</p><p>"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" your father interrupted, leaning forward eagerly as he awaited your answer.</p><p>You groaned and resting on the backrest of your chair as you crossed your arms. "Yes," you mumbled.</p><p>"With who?"</p><p>"Alastor," you lifted your index finger, "only if he is the first to arrive tomorrow," because if he wasn't, then you'll be stuck with Vox or Valentino, and while you don't exactly hate the idea, they still give off a sketchy vibe.</p><p>He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows, "Oh-ho~ I have a feeling that you want him to be the early bird. You've decided whom you'll be rooting for then?"</p><p>You slammed a fist on the table, "I'm not rooting for anyone!"</p><p>"But would you prefer going out with Vox or Valentino?" he fired back smugly, "You won't."</p><p>"I feel a bit uncomfortable around those two," you muttered, "Alastor may be annoying but at least I can put my guard down a little around him."</p><p>"Aw," your dad cooed, putting his chin on his palm as his elbow rested on the table, "Is wittle (Name) in wuv?"</p><p>You heard your mother snort, but she quickly covered it by clearing her throat, "Now, I do think you're sounding ridiculous, dear," she called him out.</p><p>You snickered, reaching for your glass of wine as you watched your father bicker back to your mother. As they began their banter, the dining hall's doors opened, and in came Victor.</p><p>"Pardon the intrusion, master," he bowed towards your father, "but the Radio Demon is on the phone and is asking for the young mistress."</p><p>"He's calling through that old telephone, I presume?"</p><p>"Spot-on, sire."</p><p>You sighed heavily, pushing back your chair to head out before your father could say any more of his clever remarks. You caught your mother's stare and she gave you a wink, her own way of cheering you on. Your father gave you a wiggle of his eyebrows, which you rolled your eyes at.</p><p>Victor led you to the parlor, where your father kept telephones as collectible displays. They were all from different timelines, dating back to the first model. You didn't think there were another use for them other than being displays, but you were proven incorrect since someone just called through one. It was an old model from the 1900's, a rotary dial telephone. You always had trouble using one since they were a bit tricky, but since you're not the one calling this time you don't have any problems with using one.</p><p>You raised the handset to your head, pressing the speaker to your ear as you spoke, "Uh.. Hello?"</p><p><b>"Good evening, my dear!"</b> Alastor mirthfully greeted from the other side, <b>"I hope your well-being has improved!"</b></p><p>"Hmm, I don't know," you hummed in thought, mindlessly checking your nails for any dirt, "it might get worse the longer you keep me up on the telephone...and why don't you just call me directly through my phone? You could have just asked Charlie for my hellphone number," you rested on the couch right beside the table the telephone was sitting on, twirling the cord around your fingers as you continued your exchange with Alastor.</p><p><b>"I don't trust those whatchamacallits,"</b> he deadpanned, <b>"And I find this kind of telephone suitable for my preferences."</b></p><p>You snorted, snickering as you teasingly replied, "Can't keep up with the latest tech, Alastor, dear?"</p><p><b>"Enough about me, darling,"</b> he diverted the topic, <b>"I've only called to check on you. Can't have you falling ill when we have a date tomorrow! We'll be going somewhere amusing! Pun intended, a-ha-ha!"</b></p><p>"That is, if you're the one to arrive early," you clarified, "If not then I have no choice but to say no to your invite."</p><p><b>"Oh, I assure you, I will be! Now, as much as I'd love to talk to you, I'm afraid I have to cut short our conversation for you to rest early,"</b> he sounded a bit disappointed, but he covered it with a laugh.</p><p>"Well, if you really want to go on a date with me, then do your best," you chuckled, "I'll be rooting for you."</p><p><b>"Splendid! Good night, ma cherie!"</b> he hung up before you could even bid him goodnight. You rolled your eyes and put the handset back on its place. You sighed, placing your hands on your hips as you stretched your torso. You planted your palm over your forehead to check your body temperature. It was heating up earlier, not because of your pyrokinetic ability, but now it cooled down to normal. You don't seem to be catching a fever. You sniffed multiple times, and you could feel your nasal cavity<br/>
a bit clogged. It was a small problem that can be solved by taking a warm bath or drinking hot tea so you should be fine by tomorrow.</p><p>"Victor, prepare a hot bath for me, will you?" you turned your head, expecting to see Victor still standing on the doorway but you saw your father standing there instead. You jumped in surprise, and you almost burst in flames once more from losing composure all of a sudden.</p><p>"I heard that~" he slurred as he lumbered his way to you. He swayed left and right, but he prevented himself from falling by planting his cane firmly on the carpet for him to lean against. His pale face was flushed pink and his eyes were squinted, his eyebrows knitted together. He was drunk, that's for sure. "You, my sweet apple pie," he wagged a finger in front of your face and hiccuped, his sharp teeth showing as he gave you a lazy Cheshire cat grin, "you said you'll be rooting for him~"</p><p>Your eyebrows furrowed and your nose crinkled, "No, I didn't." Did you? Did you say something like that absentmindedly?</p><p>
  <em>"Well, if you really want to go on a date with me, then do your best," you chuckled, "I'll be rooting for you."</em>
</p><p>You let out a strangled gasp, hands flying to your mouth in disbelief, "Oh, shit. I did!"</p><p>He snickered drunkenly, "Who would've thought!" he hunched over laughing, slapping his knee.</p><p>"It's not funny," you murmured, crossing your arms, "Nothing's funny. You're drunk. Intoxicated. Go to bed."</p><p>Lucifer didn't listen and kept on laughing hysterically, and he was already prostrated on the floor, his fists rapidly pounding against the carpet. You conjured a camcorder to record your father's antics. He was howling in laughter until he was wheezing. His guffaws fell into silent giggles and his punches slowed down. He stilled, and then slumped against the floor face down. You wondered if he passed out, about to check if he was asleep, but before you could even move a muscle, he bursted out laughing again, turning to his side and curled to a fetal position as he resumed his wheezy guffaws.</p><p>It didn't take long for your mother to show up. Her face was flushed as well, but you knew your mother has a higher alcohol tolerance so you should be able to hold a proper conversation with her.</p><p>Lilith walked in the parlor with her arms folded over her chest. Her gaze dropped as she found her husband lying on the floor laughing like a lunatic.</p><p>"How long has he been like that?" asked your mother.</p><p>"Just a few minutes," you stopped recording and made the camcorder vanish to your room, "He was teasing me. Again," you left out the part where he caught you telling Alastor you'd be rooting for him. If your dad was persistent, you mother was even more, though she has a more gentle approach compared to your father. Besides, your dad would probably forget all about it tomorrow, so it wasn't worth mentioning anymore.</p><p>Lilith raised her hand to lift your father off the floor. She snapped her fingers, making his body float away, beelining to their shared bedroom. She walked to you, sitting beside you. She brushed your hair with her fingers, making you lean fondly to her touch.</p><p>"So, what did happen today? And what were you and Alastor talking about?" Ah, there it was.</p><p>"Nothing much. We played hide and seek in the hotel; Alastor tried to persuade me to rest and sleep in one of the rooms because he found I was fatigued, then just right now he called to check if I was recovering. I'm a tad exhausted, but a little sleep will do the trick," you replied, yawning.</p><p>"And how's the progress?"</p><p>"What progress?"</p><p>"Your feelings," she giggled, "Has he planted a seed of affection in your heart yet?"</p><p>"No," you snorted, "Mom, the gesture's sweet and all, but I'm not really looking forward to falling in love. I just want this whole courtship thing to be over."</p><p>"You want it to be over?" her eyebrow rose, "You don't like the idea of men chasing you?"</p><p>You gently removed her hand from your hair and stood up, "It's not about that. It's fun seeing them try and fail, but.. I just.." you sighed, "I don't know! Would they even start courting me without dad pulling the strings? If it wasn't announced, would they have planned to ask for my hand? Did they really accept the challenge of courting me because they genuinely like me, or do they have some ulterior motive?" you've thought about it before, and now that it's come back, it's making you become paranoid again. The walls that Alastor managed to break through was getting replaced by another wall. Doubt was once again building itself a home in your mind. The need to feel cautious has returned, and it screamed at you to up your guard.</p><p>Lilith noticed this, of course. You were returning to the state you were in when she found you moping in your room after the tea party.</p><p>"Sweetheart, we've talked about this," she stood up, wrapping her arms around you to trap you in a loving embrace, "You need to put a stop to those thoughts. Pondering about it over and over again won't do you any better, and it won't bring about much change to anything. If you're worried about it, then you need only ask them, right? That shouldn't be hard to do."</p><p>"I did ask them..well, Alastor at least," you mumbled, reciprocating the hug, "He said he wants to pursue me for his own entertainment. I don't want to fall in love with someone who wants me just because he wants to be entertained."</p><p>"When was this?"</p><p>"The soiree night. I asked him then."</p><p>"Then ask him again," she pulled back, planting her hands on your shoulders, "See if he answers otherwise..but not now, not tomorrow. Give it some time. Wait until you feel like he starts to have feelings for you. His opinion will have changed by the time that moment comes and bitch-slaps him in the face."</p><p>"Hmmm," your gaze dropped to the carpet beneath you, "do you think he's capable of falling in love?"</p><p>"But of course!" she gushed, "Who wouldn't fall in love with you? And, sweetheart, you have three men at your disposal!"</p><p>"That's mean even for me," you quipped in disagreement, yet your lips curled to a smirk, "But do you think I have the wiles of a succubus like you do? That might come in handy one day."</p><p>"Oh, you devious little demon, you!" she wrapped her arms around your shoulder, pushing you against her bust, "Don't worry, mommy will teach you the ways of seduction one day!"</p><p>
  <em>Well, that is.. If I don't die from suffocation first.</em>
</p><p>You gratefully nodded your head nonetheless.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>•••</p>
</div><p>You plopped down on your bed with your diary and a pen in hand, eager to write down the exciting happenings for the day. You hid your diary under your pillow right after, making sure it was tucked nice and discreet so no one would notice it was there. Next, you took out a diary from the year 2012. You weren't really looking forward to reading it, but you wanted answers about why Angel suddenly turned sour on you. On that particular year was when you started hanging out with the trio.</p><p>You flipped to the page when you first started to hang out with Velvet, the one who introduced you to Vox and Valentino. You used to remember it clear as day, but now the details had been blurry, so you were going to have to read through your entries.</p><p><em>"</em> <em> <span class="u">Velvet and I became BFFs today...well..that's what she thought at least. She was a big ball of energy, but it's just TOO MUCH. She literally dragged me everywhere! Then she wanted me come with her to the Porn Studios. I don't want to! I don't want to pass by rooms where there's someone moaning left and right. That's too awkward! I mean, the idea of sex isn't enirely revolting, but still! Walking through corridors in a place that films pornography? Who'd feel comfy with that!?"</span> </em></p><p>You met Velvet when you wandered around her territory when you managed to have your father give you a free day back then.  She found you going in and out of establishments, setting everything on fire just for the heck of it. She attacked you, holding a knife against your throat before she realized who you were. She apologized profusely after that and asked if she could be your friend.</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">"Velvet gave me doe eyes and it was so cute that I couldn't turn her down! She introduced me to Vox and Valentino. I say 'introduce' because I don't really have much interaction with the Overlords outside of the palace. Anyway, we became friends after a couple of days. Vox was awesome! He can manipulate technology stuff! Like, television, computers.. You know, that sort of stuff. He even owns a gazillion of movies and video games and --"</span> </em>
</p><p>You promptly closed the journal shut, internally grimacing at how you were oh-so-easily fascinated back then.</p><p>Perhaps you still were.</p><p>You opened it again, flipping to a random entry.</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">"Vox took me out for dinner at this fancy restaurant in Pentagram City. He asked me a lot of stuff... Like, who gets to rule over when my parents decide to retire or some shit. I told him Charlie would, since she's the older sibling. That's common sense, right? Though I suppose none of us gets to sit on the throne unless the crown gets passed down because of something inevitable or whatnot.</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">"Vox then asked if the status as ruler gets to be passed down if either the princesses gets married. I told him I don't really know for sure. I mean, it's not like dad would automatically pass it down just because.</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">"Next he asked, what if neither of the current rulers were unable to attend to their duties. I told him, if that was the case, then Charlie would be the one acting as ruler until mom or dad is able to return to their responsibility. If Charlie was unable as well, then I guess I would be the one acting queen until mom or dad recovers from whatever shit they have to go through that kept them from attending to their duties."</span> </em>
</p><p>Your eyebrows knitted together. Vox had brought up a topic that you didn't deem to be questionable back then. He seemed interested on the throne. He was persistent about it, and around that time you thought he was just being curious, but now that you're recalling the memory, your suspicion only grew. Vox is definitely up to something, and you were sure Valentino has something to do with it as well.</p><p>"That's why they're courting me at the same time," you mumbled, shutting your diary. "Vox must have high hopes that I would choose either of them since I've become friends with them in the past, and he needs me to choose one of them in order to execute whatever plan he has, but.." you ran your fingers through your hair, your teeth gnashing in frustration, "I don't have evidence."</p><p>You read your diary, attempting to figure out if you did something in the past that made Angel dislike you today, but you discovered a much serious matter.</p><p>You mentally counted in your head the issues that arose in just a short matter of time. Issues that you were burdened to solve alone since all have been kept as a secret. Issues regarding Alastor, your dreams, Angel Dust, and now Vox.</p><p>You were starting to have a migraine with all the thinking you've done. You grabbed a pillow, burying your face in it as you let out a long scream of aggravation. Everything was thrown in your way too quick you can't even dodge. They hit you like wild waves crashing down against large rocks on beaches. After screeching at the top of your lungs, you put the pillow aside and hid the diary back where the others were, then you returned to your bed, plopping down on the mattress and tucking yourself in to give yourself a much-needed rest.</p><p>Oh, you had such a <em>wonderful</em> life as the princess of Hell.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>•••</p>
</div><p><br/>
<em>You stood before a desk. Well, a workspace would be a fitting name for it. It was in a large room, and there were a lot of electronic gizmos that looked outdated, you don't recognize any of them. The equipments had a lot of dials, buttons, and knobs on them. Nothing about them looked anything close to the modern technology, so you figured you were sometime in the past. The only things you can recognize was a microphone and a pair of headphones, they looked out-of-date still.</em>
</p><p>This doesn't look like the 21st Century. Everything looks so...vintage.</p><p>
  <em>You took a seat on the provided chair for the workspace, tried to at least. You phased through it like a ghost, your rear meeting the floor instead. Good thing no one was around, or you would have made a fool of yourself. Although, you guess even if there are any humans around, they won't be able to see you. You figured as much from your previous dream.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The human couple was nowhere around you. You were disappointed, since you've taken a liking to following them around and discovering new things about the human realm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The door to the room you were in suddenly opened, and in came the couple you were just looking for. You stood up and crossed the room to observe them from a distance. The boy motioned for the girl to stand by as he sat on the chair you tried to sit on earlier. He placed a pile of papers on the desk and began to rearrange them, doing some corrections on the writings with a pencil here and there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>While he was busying himself with his task, the girl stayed behind him. She was giving off vibes of uncertainty, as she was looking around the room, her hands tucked close against her chest in fear of accidentally breaking something she shouldn't even touch. She shuffled off to the side, her feet sliding against the spotless floor as she did, distancing herself away from the thingamajigs. She stood there like a wallflower who refuses to mingle with social butterflies. She leaned against the wall where you were at, just a few centimeters away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You stilled, observing her intently with curious eyes. Her physical features were still blurry, but up close her hair color was vivid. It was a beautiful shade of (hair color). It reminded you of the tips of your own locks, and you subconsciously began twirling a strand around your finger. It wasn't long before she was beckoned by the boy to come over to him. He patted his hand on a spare chair, gesturing for her to sit. You followed after her, and as you sauntered behind, you notice another detail. You were the same height as the girl. What a coincidence. She sat on the provided seat, pushing her chair close to the desk as the boy motioned. The boy was already wearing the headphones you found earlier, and he pulled the microphone closer to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Goooood morning, New Orleans!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your lips parted in shock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was the first time you've heard their voices, one of theirs at least. The boy's voice was strangely familiar. You could've sworn you've heard it before. You were uncertain still. You need to hear it again to pinpoint whose voice it was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alas, as it always is, you were bound to wake up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The feathers told you so.</em>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>•••</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good morning, sweetheart," your eyes snapped open, finding your mother sitting on your bed as she was tucking the strands of your hair behind your ear.</p>
  <p>"Mhm...mornin'," you replied groggily as you sat up and stretched your torso, yawning as you did so.</p>
  <p>"Did you have a pleasant dream?" she asked, her eyes twinkling in mischief, "Was it of Alastor?"</p>
  <p>"No," you instantly replied, "Why would I even dream of Alastor?" you rolled your eyes at the thought. You? Dream about that pompous radio host? You would have told your mother that you were dreaming about someone else, someone far from being Alastor. But your dreams were something you should keep to yourself. You have a feeling it should stay that way for the better. Charlie knew about the first time, but you were skeptical about telling her about all of it. She would take it as an important matter that needs immediate attending to, but you don't want to add to her list of worries.</p>
  <p>"Hmm," Lilith smiled, leaning closer to give you a kiss on your forehead, "Well, whatever it was you're dreaming of, it must be something nice, considering you were smiling in your sleep."</p>
  <p>"Really? I was smiling?"</p>
  <p>"Mhmm," she nodded, standing up, "Breakfast shall be served soon so better hurry up."</p>
  <p>"Are any of my suitors...y'know?"</p>
  <p>"None of them has arrived, if that's what bothers you."</p>
  <p>"Alriiiight!" you hopped off your bed, running to your bathroom as you cheered in fervor.</p>
  <p>Finally you can take your sweet time taking a bath.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>•••</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What's taking that idiot so long?" you stood before the palace gates, already dressed up for the day. The weather was back to normal. Er, as normal as it goes in Hell. The sky was clear, displaying the red pentagram sun. The ground was a bit damp thanks to yesterday's storm, but the warmth of the weather today will surely dry it up.</p>
  <p>After breakfast, you took a stroll in the garden, silently humming to yourself as you delicately ran your fingers across the hedges. Your voice brought life to the sleeping plants, coaxing them to harmonize with you. It made you at peace, as if nothing in the world was wrong, like there weren't any problems waiting to be solved, truth to be discovered, and revelations to be made.</p>
  <p>The tall hedges of the labyrinth concealed you away from prying eyes, but it didn't keep you hidden from all creatures. As you took your leisure stroll, two hellish birds came fluttering overhead, and you kept your gaze on them as they perched on top of the hedge. They mocked you with their display of affection as they nuzzled each other fondly. You scoffed at the gesture, flicking your wrist to light up the part of the hedge they sat on. They didn't seem to take your actions too kindly and they swooped down to literally scream at your ear like banshees before they flew away.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Geez. Hellish birds, hellish attitude. How fitting.</em>
  </p>
  <p>You continued your stroll until you reached the center of the maze, where you had a silly tea party a few days prior. You grumbled about the stupid birds, how they should have just minded their own business rather than disturbing your walk.</p>
  <p>But you can't help but envy those birds. They were partners like your mother and father, like your sister and Vaggie, and like those two humans in your dreams.</p>
  <p>Then there was you. No partner at all.</p>
  <p>You figured you <em>would</em> have one after the courtship, but its conclusion was up to you, when you finally decide on who you want to marry. You didn't want to partake in the courtship at all, but deep down you yearned for someone to be with. Someone who isn't a family member to spend your eternity with.</p>
  <p>You didn't want to fall in love.</p>
  <p>You were afraid to.</p>
  <p>But thanks to those stupid birds that had you  pondering, you came up with a resolve that maybe, just maybe, loving someone won't be that bad. Completely harmless. You can't force yourself to fall in love, however; nor can you force someone to fall in love with you. So, with a bit of a wishful thinking, you crossed your fingers and hoped that you find someone whom you shall grow to love, and who shall return your love for them.</p>
  <p>You sighed, resuming your walk, and resuming your humming. The plants hummed along with you once more, and provided as backup voices as you started to sing.</p>
  <p>
    <b>♫ I wonder, I wonder~</b><br/>
<b>I wonder why each little bird has someone..</b><br/>
<b>To sing to, sweet things to,</b><br/>
<b>A gay little love melody?♪ </b>
  </p>
  <p>You eventually reached the opening of the maze, where Victor was waiting for you with a parasol in hand.</p>
  <p>
    <b>♫ I wonder, I wonder~</b><br/>
<b>If my heart keeps singing,</b><br/>
<b>Will my song go winging?</b><br/>
<b>To someone who'll find me,</b><br/>
<b>And bring back a love song to me?♪</b>
  </p>
  <p>Victor took one look at your face and knew you were deep in though about something, and your song gave it away. He chuckled, approaching your side to bring the parasol over your head to bring a shade to your lovely self.</p>
  <p>"To whom does your song reach out for, milady?" he asked. He wasn't teasing, just curious.</p>
  <p>"I don't even know, Victor," you replied unsure, "I don't even love someone who's not my family."</p>
  <p>"Yet."</p>
  <p>"What?"</p>
  <p>He gave you a close-eyed smile, "You don't love someone, you don't harbor feelings for anyone <em>yet</em>."</p>
  <p>"Hmm," you pursed your lips and sighed, "Do you think I'll have a special someone like they do?" you saw your parents gazing at you from the second-floor window. Your father had an arm wrapped around your mother's waist, and they were flushed against other like an adorable couple.</p>
  <p>"Of course you will," said Victor positively, "I know you will, sooner or later."</p>
  <p>You gave him a smile, "I hope so."</p>
  <p>Now, returning to the small dilemma at hand..</p>
  <p>You were still waiting before the gates, inside the palace grounds. You asked the gatekeepers if they caught sight of your suitors, but they said none has shown up yet.</p>
  <p>You curse under your breath, tapping your foot impatiently on the ground.</p>
  <p>You weren't keen on having Vox or Valentino taking you out, but Alastor gave his word yesterday. It was only right for you to be disappointed.</p>
  <p>Your impatience was only worsening. Your hands were clenched to fists, tucked to your sides as your shoulders rose, "I swear if he doesn't show up, it's off with his--" you paused, eyes growing large as a limousine pulled over before the gates.</p>
  <p>Your heart raced, and you held your breath to see who it was.</p>
  <p>Just as the door open, and just as the foot that came out was a mere centimeter off the ground, a portal opened near the gates. A glowing red warp gate that revealed the one who you've been waiting for. Alastor stepped out of the portal, making it vanish with a snap of his finger. He stepped through the gates, waltzing past the guards just to take hold of your hand and twirl you around to greet you.</p>
  <p>"Good morning, my dear!" he caught you in his arms, your back resting against one as your hand was still clasped with his.</p>
  <p>"You're late," you deadpanned, eyebrows knitted together.</p>
  <p>"Darling, I didn't give any specific time of my arrival, therefore I am not!" he cheekily retorted.</p>
  <p>"Milady," one of the gatekeepers interrupted. Alastor wasn't very grateful about it, it was evident with how his head snapped eerily to his direction. The gatekeeper dropped a sweat at his reaction, but continued what he was about to say, "it appears you have another guest," he gestured to the gate, stepping aside so your view won't be obstructed.</p>
  <p>Much to your surprise, and Alastor's annoyance, Vox stood before the gates outside. He didn't look too delighted to see you greet Alastor first, because clearly he was the one who arrived first, considering the vehicle he rode appeared before Alastor's portal.</p>
  <p>Upon realizing that, you smacked your forehead with your palm.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Aw, damn it!</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter might be delayed for a couple days.</p><p>♡</p><p>Wretched Royalty meme (bcoz I've been watching a lot of Disney movies lately)</p><p>Reader: *accidentally teleports herself to that Disney Princess lounge in Ralph Breaks the Internet*</p><p>The princesses: *points weapon at her*</p><p>Reader: WOAH--CHILL, YOU GUYS! I'm a princess too!</p><p>: What kind of a princess are you?</p><p>Reader: What kind?</p><p>: Do you have magic hair?</p><p>Reader: Well, it's magically in two colors--</p><p>: Magic hands?</p><p>Reader: *summons fire*</p><p>: Do animals talk to you?</p><p>Reader, in her thoughts: Does Victor count?</p><p>:Were you poisoned?</p><p>:Cursed?</p><p>:kidnapped or enslaved?</p><p>Reader: *sweatdrops* Are you guys okay?</p><p>: And now for the million-dollar quesrion. Do people assume all your problems got solved because a big, strong man showed up?</p><p>Reader: *remembers the events in Chapter One* Oh, yeah! What the hell is up with that?</p><p>: She IS  a princess!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Playing Fair is Overrated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your stare frantically flitted between Alastor and Vox. The Radio Demon kept his toothy grin wide, completely contradicting the frown that Vox wore. His grip tightened around you, and his arm lowered from your back to your waist, pulling you along with him as he approached the TV Demon.</p><p>Alastor felt the slightest bit of worry throw him off guard when he saw his rival exiting the vehicle as he was passing through the portal. He wasted no time in walking up to you to greet you first, and to declare that he was technically the first one to arrive, since Vox was standing still <em>outside</em> the gates, whereas Alastor was already <em>inside</em> the palace grounds.</p><p>Still, he figured the decision was up to you. He mentally urged you to keep your promise, even though you never really swore to go out with him. You said you'll let the first one to arrive to take you out for a date, and Alastor failed to accomplish that simple task. He wanted to smack his own head upside, truly. He may be disappointed at himself, but when he saw the upside-down smile on his rival's face, his mood instantly improved. He thought Vox was being pathetic for having to frown like that.</p><p>When you passed through the gates, you raised a hand, giving Vox an anxious wave, "Hey, Vox! I, uh, didn't see you there," you awkwardly greeted. You tried to shrug off Alastor's arm but he responded by wrapping his other arm around your waist. Your back was flushed against his chest with your head tucked under his chin. Curse him for being so tall.</p><p>"Excuse me for being straightforward, but I'm the one who arrived first, aren't I?" He advanced towards you and Alastor, pulling you out of Alastor's hold with an abrupt tug of your arm. You stumbled forward, your face meeting Vox's chest. You could feel electrical surges emitted by Vox and it was making your hair rise by a few millimeters. You placed your palms flat against his chest and pushed yourself off, providing distance between you. Vox let you do as you please but he kept his hold on you, his hands firmly clamped on your hips. You were uneasy, but didn't want him to notice your discomfort. As you were already suspicious of him, you don't want to be obvious. So you offered him a small smile, which he returned before he gave Alastor the stink-eye.</p><p>"You had your fun yesterday, Alastor," Vox seethed, "I should be the one to take her out today."</p><p>"Well, well! We have quite the predicament here! Right, folks?" Alastor summoned his microphone and spoke to it. The mic seemed to raise the volume of his voice for him as he continued, "Two demons, both alike in dignity! Competing for the privilege to spend the day with a lovely dame! Oh, how nerve-wracking!"</p><p>"Not really," the microhone retorted.</p><p>"Alastor," you started with a scolding tone, "can you stop that? Wait, are you broadcasting all over Hell right now?"</p><p>"No, no, no," he waved his hand, "Just to the hotel."</p><p>"You can do that?" you stared in awe, looking at the microphone curiously.</p><p>"My mic is connected to a radio in the lobby," he said, twirling it around, "As a matter of fact, it's connected to <em>all</em> radios in Hell! But nevermind that, my dear! We need to hear your decision!"</p><p>Vox looked at you expectantly, "Well, (Name)? You gave us your word. You clearly saw my ride pull over before Mr. Radio Demon over here teleported through his portal." Vox was your best friend -- used to be, if you were the one who would say it -- so he was sure you won't even think twice about saying no to Alastor. Yet you looked a little reluctant, he observed and figured from how you nibbled on your bottom lip, a mannerism you do whenever you were conflicted about something. He felt his confidence start to diminish.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Vox.. I promised Alastor I'd go with him today..." even though you never did actually promise him.</p><p>You averted your gaze to the ground. From your peripheral vision, you saw Alastor smiling condescendingly, and his chest was puffed out proudly. He seemed to think that you were going to choose him over Vox. Oh, but you weren't going to give him the satisfaction. You didn't want to pick favorites, and you didn't want either of them to assume you're rooting for Alastor, which you definitely are not.</p><p>So, here's what you told them, "Although, Vox was technically the first one to arrive... I don't want to break my promise with you, Alastor," you put up an innocent facade as you met Alastor's gaze, then Vox's, "but I don't want to go against my word. The both of you put forth effort just to ensure yourself that you'll be the one taking me out today," you outsretched your arm, beckoning Alastor over. He obliged, taking snappy steps towards you.</p><p>Alastor felt like you were planning something. It was evident with how your eyes glinted with mischief, he knows that look too well considering he doesn't let a day pass without causing mayhem himself. And his theory was proven right because the moment he was within your reach, your arm was suddenly slung over his shoulder and he was pulled down to your height. Being touch-averse, he would have immediately pulled away and snapped your neck for having the audacity to touch him, let alone wrap an arm around him. However, for some reason, he was hesitant to do so, but he dismissed his hesitance and thought he was just being careful since you're the princess of Hell. The big shot's daughter.</p><p>Vox was put under the same hold, and their face almost met each other when you pulled them down.</p><p>"Now, here's what I thought. Why don't the both of you spend time with me today?" you fluttered your eyes, giving them a sweet smile, "Wouldn't that be nice and fair? Alastor gets to have a promise fulfilled, and Vox gets to hang out with me, in accordance to the rule I set. Win-win, right?" you let out a girlish giggle, nuzzling your cheeks against theirs. Vox was caught off guard by the affection and his face glitched, but he found himself agreeing to your resolution. Alastor on the other hand, just kept nuzzling his cheek against yours.</p><p>
  <em>That's right, (Name). Entice them to your wiles. Do what your mother taught you to do. Make them bend to your will.</em>
</p><p>"Wonderful idea, my dear!" He shoved Vox's face with one hand, making him stumble backwards, and pulled you flush against him with the other. He grabbed hold of your hand and raised it above your head as he twirled and dipped you, "As expected from the princess of Hell, you are quite the thinker!"</p><p>You were a little dizzy from the twirl and dip, but you were beginning to get used to how frequent he does it, "Well now," your chest rumbled with laughter, "let's get going?"</p><p>Vox stomped back to Alastor, pulling you away from him. He practically shoved you to the side to reatedly and roughly poke Alastor's chest, "Hey, man. You tryin' to pick a fight?"</p><p>"I haven't the foggiest about what you're talking about!"</p><p>You shook your head and rolled your eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Ugh...Overlords? More like overgrown </em>
  <em>children!</em>
</p><p>"Boys.." you called out to them, but they just continued bickering.</p><p>"Boys..!"</p><p>No response still.</p><p>"BOYS!" you raised your voice, giving it a demonic filter. That seemed to catch their attention, for they promptly regained their composures and stood side by side. It was the first time they've seen you act like that, very much like the demon princess you are, and they didn't want to anger you any longer. You crossed your arms and gave them a close-eyed smile.</p><p>"No fighting, okay?" your eyes snapped open, your pupils narrowing into slits, "Or else I'll behead you. Clear?" you gave them a fanged smile.</p><p>"Clear."</p><p>"Crystal, my dear!"</p><p>You squinted your eyes, "No, no. Say, 'Yes, your highness.'"</p><p>"Come on, (Name). You can't be serious," snickered Vox.</p><p>You lifted an eyebrow and placed your hands on your hips, "Did I stutter? I'll ask you again."</p><p>They looked at each other, completely in disbelief.</p><p>"Clear?"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"CLEAR!?"</p><p>They jumped, nodding their heads frantically as they chorused, "Yes, your highness!"</p><p>You sent them a pleased grin and spun on your heel. You looked over your shoulder and spoke curtly, "Need I remind you that I have the power to dismiss you? If you continue to bicker like children I'll have someone shrink you down and place you in an escapable crib until you sort out everything."</p><p>"Oh, no one in Hell would have that kind of power," remarked Alastor.</p><p>"My father does," you said simply, mindlessly checking your nails for dirt. "Now, I don't want to waste the day by just standing here and talking. Alastor, I believe you already have a place in mind?"</p><p>His smile grew wider, "But of course."</p><p></p><div>
  <p>•••</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The amusement park?" So that was the pun in Alastor's inside joke with himself, or his shadow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You eyed the Ferris Wheel placed smack-dab at the center of the park. It was easy to see even beyond the fence that served as the park's perimeters. You remember going in the park with your family, but that was almost a century ago. You didn't know what to expect anymore, but you probably should expect seeing new attractions and establishments. Perhaps improved and modernized rides and restaurants.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ah, speaking of food. It was already lunchtime and you were starving. You couldn't wait to get inside the park. Actually, you became so impatient that you cut in line. If you don't eat, your use of magic will become even more limited. You grabbed Alastor and Vox by their suits' collars and brought them with you. Their feet dragged across the ground as they couldn't keep up with your speed. You made a dash to the front of the line and you let go of them. You slammed a hand on the admission booth's window and you gave a glare to the demon inside with a rainbow color scheme. He looked like a clown, with the big red nose and colorful makeup and all. Contrast to his seemingly bright ensemble, he had a frown painted on his face, which Alastor clicked his tongue mockingly at.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Three tickets," you stated bluntly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uh..." his three eyes lazily blinked. He pointed at the demon behind you and your suitors, "I'm sorry, you have to wait for your turn."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Excuse me?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just--" your eye and the corner of your lips twitched. Your pupils became slits once more and your stare narrowed down on the demon behind the glass, "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you new? Did you just die yesterday or the day before?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uh.." he brought a finger to his nostril, which was on the red, round nose you thought was a prop, and pushed it further inside, "Yeah. Killed the guy to get his stupid job here at the ticket booth. Just started job today."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then you clearly don't know me! What a shame! Not," you deadpanned. You put your hand through the hole in the window and pulled the demon's collar. His face was flush on the glass as you forced him against it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Listen here, you ignorant son of a bitch," you started with a growl, "I am your fucking <em>princess</em>. If I told you to give me your head on a platter, you give me your head on a fancy silver plate. You do as I tell you to do. Okay, you know what?" you let go of him and snatched three tickets from his desk. Frankly you didn't even think of them as something important, but the humble demons who work inside the park would ask you over and over again where your admission ticket was, and you don't really want them to bother you.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let's go, boys!" you summoned three balls of flame and sent it straight to the turnstile gates, burning them to ashes. With that out of the way, you waltzed in along with the demons who took advantage of your fit of rage. Alastor and Vox followed suit behind you wordlessly, though they wondered why you suddenly became hotheaded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I didn't think you'd give him the time of the day," quipped Alastor, "Did he do something to make your blood boil all of a sudden?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm hungry," you replied. You looked left and right in search for a fastfood restaurant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vox chuckled, "No wonder. You don't mess with a hungry princess." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Plus, I usually don't give a damn if they don't recognize me, but I had to use my title to get through."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm surprised you didn't kill him," said Alastor. He picked up his pace to match yours and hooked his arm with yours.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't need a dead body, I need food."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Darling, he is food."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"To you, but I prefer a burger or a pizza or something. Oh, look!" you spotted barbeque-themed restaurant nearby and pointed at it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You strode to the restaurant and cut in line once more. You ordered a meal for two for yourself. Your suitors can order for their own. There was no way in hell you'd be paying their expenses. Alastor complained about the meat variety and he disappeared to the kitchen to 'have a talk with the chef,' and so you were left alone with Vox, who didn't even order any food.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Say," he scooted his seat closer with yours and slung an arm on your shoulders, "Why don't we ditch bambi and go ahead? I don't mind leaving him. Really, I don't."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's rude."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"As if you weren't being rude to that clown earlier," chuckled Vox. He hooked his index finger under your chin and made you turn your head to him, "I really missed that audacious spirit of yours. It should be us four friends hanging out. Not with Alastor. Are you really choosing him over your friends?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know," you smacked his hand off, "This isn't the past, Vox. What I was back then is different from who I am right now. I'm sorry. I've changed, and I'm pretty sure you've already noticed that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You didn't change much though," he mused, "You're still that hotheaded royal who sets everything on fire when triggered."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, yeah," you waved your hand dismissively, "Now, shut up. Can't a girl enjoy her grilled steak in silence?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whatever you say, your highness."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alastor returned to his seat later on. He already had his stomach full, he said. Apparently he cooked himself his own meal in the kitchen, saying something about the incompetence of the crew who handles the food. He sat down, daintily dabbing the corners of his mouth with a blood-stained tablenapkin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The hell did you do?" asked Vox, eyeing the napkin Alastor used to clean himself with.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Taught them a thing or two about culinary arts," static crackled in the air as he gave Vox an eerie smile, "Would you like to have a lesson as well?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No thanks, you freak," jeered Vox.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ha! Funny word coming from someone who has a television for a head!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"At least I talk like a normal person, with a normal voice!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"At least I can live a day without relying on modern technology! I bet you can't even live through a day without checking your mobile devices!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You took a deep sigh and rested your cheek on your palm. They don't seem to anymore remember you threatening them not to argue. You supposed it was fruitless then. You'd have to go through the day with two men who oppose each other's views.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Honestly, you just wanted to eat in silence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They didn't stop arguing even after you finished your meal and exited the restaurant. They trailed behind you, butting heads as you checked out one park ride to another, while also looking for carnival games. You were inspecting them with a cautious gaze, already knowing the rides were death-defyingly dangerous to be ridden, and that the games were rigged as fuck. Although with Vox and Alastor at each other's throats, you couldn't concentrate on thinking. You couldn't even hear your own thoughts anymore. It was their voices that rang in your mind like a broken record. You wished you could just shove them in a rollercoaster ride and trap them there, and let it loop around the track until night fell.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alastor had other plans in mind, however. He couldn't just let the day be ruined by his rival. He brought you in the park to impress you. He didn't plan on riding the attractions anytime soon. He abruptly cut his amusing exchange with Vox and dragged you with him as soon as he found the carnival game he'd been looking for since you arrived in the park. The shooting gallery! Ah, yes. Alastor wanted to elicit any sort of astonished reaction from you by showing off with his sharpshooting. He's an excellent marksman back in his day. He can shoot a bullet through the skull of a running doe amid a bitter storm. Six tin cans stacked in a pyramid was child's play.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You seem excited," you commented. You could feel him beaming ecstatically. He held your hand with his with your fingers interlaced. Your cheeks blossomed red as you realized that your hand was locked with his. He swung it back and forth joyfully like a child as he waited for the booth attendant to give him a rifle to use. They don't give the customers a toy gun you're supposed to use in games. They use real firearms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I've been looking forward to this if you can't already tell!" he replied with mirth, eyes glowing brighter as he was given his gun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I bet you can't even shoot straight," snorted Vox as he arrived beside you. He too was given a rifle and he immediately cocked it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I bet I can do it meters away!" True to his word, Alastor took a fair amount of steps back. You followed after and stood beside him to avoid getting hit and obstructing his view of the target.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vox was the first to shoot. He was given three bullets, hitting different spots on the stack of cans. It remained intact even as it bore three holes. Vox's face glicthed. The game was rigged. It was already obvious. He wasn't even surprised, just irked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You were the same. You wished it wasn't rigged for once. You frowned at the reveal. Alastor took notice of that, of course. The second your smile flipped down, he positioned the firearm in his grasp. He faced sidewards, raised the barrel, adjusted his hold, and pressed his cheek on the rifle as he eyed his target. His challenge wasn't to knock down the cans anymore. He just needed to shoot his target with precision from a distance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>From beside him, you didn't expect him to just swiftly move in a split-second. For a moment there you just thought he'd forfeit since the game was obviously rigged. You were startled when he suddenly positioned the gun. Your eyes grew wide, but then they softened. The sight of Alastor holding up the barrel sent shivers down your spine. Never had you thought that someone as twisted as Alastor would look so majestic.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Your admiration became evident as you unknowingly gazed upon him in awe, and even as Alastor was eyeing his target intently, he could see your stunned expression. It made his dead heart swell, with how you tucked your hands in your chest in anticipation of his next move, and in hopes that he'd hit his mark. Your lips were parted as you held in your breath. Your heart skipped a beat when finally fired the rifle. The bullet whizzed to the tin cans in breakneck speed, and as Alastor had expected, it hit the one at the top at its center. The bullet went through it and created a hole, leaving an evidence that proved he did not miss. A few onlookers clapped at Alastor's achievement. Vox wasn't too impressed, however. He crossed his arms and gave him a frown, muttering to himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You were impressed, you had to admit. You just had to say it out loud.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Impressive," you clapped your hands. "You handle the gun so well."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I've handled varieties when I was alive. In fact, I even keep them in my current residence," he cheekily replied. "Would you care to drop by my humble abode so I can show you my collection?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was an invitation, but your mind screamed otherwise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Is it another date? No way!</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The thought made you grin from ear-to-ear, "I would love to!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alastor held out his hand and you took hold of it. He led you back to the shooting gallery's tent, where Vox argued with the booth attendant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What kind of fuckery is this!?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sorry, man. This is hell. Of course the games are rigged!" said the booth attendant. He shook his head and gave Vox a smirk, "Better luck next time. Oh, and pay up by the way. We ain't giving free trials around here. It's only <em>fair</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Oh, what a jerk. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Excuse me," you stepped forward to the counter, "I don't think we need to pay. First, your game is bullshit. Second, don't you recognize who I am?" you batted your eyes and tilted your head, "I'll give you a hint. Crown."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The attendant snorted, "I don't give a shit about royalty."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>That does it!</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You spun on your heel and returned to the spot where you and Alastor stood minutes ago. You told your suitors to stand behind you.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alastor, darling, you're not the only one who hit their marks far away," you uttered with a honeyed voice. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But you don't have a gun, my dear," he remarked with a lifted eyebrow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh~ I think I'm armed well enough," you raised your palms, facing them towards the booth. You summoned an orb of flames bigger than your head and sent it straight to the shooting gallery's tent. As soon as it hit the tent, it exploded like a bomb. The whole shooting gallery was devoured by your blue flames, and it was soon reduced to dust. The booth attendant who jumped away just in time gawked at his former booth in shock. He dropped to his knees and began mumbling curses.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You smacked your palms together to get rid of the smoke it emitted. Vox and Alastor seemed satisfied with the aftermath. A pleased smile was worn on their faces, and it was on yours as well. You turned around and put your hands on your hips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So! Which game are we going to destroy next?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so so so so sorry for not updating this ಥ_ಥ I became preoccupied with my Karma Akabane x Reader book.</p><p>*reference from Romeo and Juliet's dramatis personae (Two households, both alike in dignity)</p><p>*Alastor mic being connected to all radios in hell is just a headcannon...unless it's cannon and I wasn't just informed lmao</p><p>*that last part was a reference to Despicable Me uwu</p><p>Btw I wrote in Chapter 11 that Luci's snacking on some caramel apples and it is indeed cannon that he likes caramel apples. I wiped a sweat on my forehead when I read that fact. Phew, safe lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Three's a crowd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You spent the afternoon playing one carnival game after another. Then you went in and out of the park attractions. You were grateful for those demons who didn't even hesitate to make way for you, and for those who were generous enough to give you free items. It was a rare case in hell, for its denizens to treat others kindly, so you were a bit amazed by it. Although you might have mistaken their fear with generosity. You frightened a few of them. The others that didn't waver upon your presence -- you punished them with your scorching flames.</p><p>The three of you waltz around, stealing what you could, burning what you couldn't. Time flew by without you noticing, and before you knew it, it was already dusk. You were quite exhausted, but you had the day well-spent. The discomfort you felt around Vox subsided when you let yourself loose, misbehaving like you did when your parents weren't looking. Similar to how you, Vox, Velvet, and Valentino hung out as a group outside the Porn Studios. Chaos. You've brought it to unsuspecting demons who made you feel vexed, especially the ones who disrespected you even if they knew what title you hold.</p><p>"Do you think we've overdone it? Won't your father scold you for half-wrecking the place?"</p><p>Your shrugged at Vox's question, "Not really. I just showed them who's the boss. I mean," you grabbed a handful of floss from the cotton candy you thieved from a stall as you passed by it. You shoved the floss in your mouth, gulping it down after a few seconds, "I'm their princess! A V-I-P! They should be prostrating themselves before me. Bowing down at my arrival and at my departure."</p><p>"My, my. What an inflated ego you have there, my dear!" guffawed Alastor. "Though, I admit that I, too, would feel troubled if I am not recognized by the people I govern. Even if they are a bunch of loathsome sinners."</p><p>"See?" you crossed your arms, "Maybe I should wear a crown that says 'Hey, I'm a princess!'"</p><p>"Yes, yes," nodded Alastor as he chuckled, "A big crown for the big head you have."</p><p>"That's the way (Name) is," Vox chimed in, "If you don't like her personality, then shouldn't you just back off?" He gave Alastor a shove on his shoulder.</p><p>Alastor head turned quick with a snap and his eyes turned into radio dials for a split-second, "You better not touch me for the third time today if you want to keep those hands of yours."</p><p>Vox wasn't fazed by his threat at all, "Yeah? What are you gonna do? Chop them off and season them with herbs and spices?"</p><p>"No, thank you. I'm sure you won't make a good meal."</p><p>"As if I'd let you get a taste of me."</p><p>"You needn't give effort on distancing yourself because I'd gladly throw myself to the other side of the pentagram just to stay away from you."</p><p>You let out an aggravated sigh. Your shoulders slumped. Your eyes became droopy. You were tired of their exchange of insults. They argued multiple times in the whole afternoon. They didn't fight with their powers, nor fight physically in all possible ways, but they sure made the most out of verbal attacks. They won't ever get along with each other, <em>that</em> you already know.</p><p>You tossed the cotton candy stick over your shoulder once you've finished eaten it and stopped walking. You licked your fingers clean as your eyes searched for a park attraction or a game you haven't tried yet. In the vicinity you were in, there were only a few since there were mostly food stalls in the area. There was the Haunted House, but the three of you already went in there earlier. It didn't scare you one bit. In fact, <em>you</em> were the one who did the scaring, along with Alastor. It was total darkness inside and it allowed him to manipulate shadows with ease.</p><p>Next to it was the Ferris Wheel. You rode with Vox and him alone, since Alastor didn't want to join. You were confused at first, then you gasped in horror when you found him tinkering curiously with the control panel. He did something that made the ferris wheel spin like a faster than a race car's running wheels. You and Vox were tossed up-and-down on your passenger seat. Fortunately, the both of you held on tight to the safety bars. Vox almost strangled Alastor after that, but you interfered before his hands could even touch Alastor's neck.</p><p>
  <em>Oh!</em>
</p><p>You spotted the 'Hall of Mirrors'. You didn't really find it interesting, but since boredom was starting to eat you up, you decided you should try it before you left the amusement park.</p><p>"Hey, let's go there!" you pointed at the park attraction. You glanced at the bickering pair, not fazed at all when you found them literally butting heads. The static in the air grew intense, and you can already hear Vox emitting electrical surges.</p><p>Alastor was the first to regain composure and he shoved Vox's face away from his. He dusted off his coat and faced you with a smile like always.</p><p>"Where to, my dear?"</p><p>"Hall of Mirrors," you proceeded to your chosen destination.</p><p>Alastor followed along, humming to himself. Whereas Vox was grumbling incoherent insults directed to the demon clad in red who walked ahead of him. He had half the mind to eletrocute him, but he couldn't since you literally threated earlier. Sure, you must have didn't mind their countless bickering since they didn't cross the line with it, but he was sure you'd keep your promise of turning them into children if one was to inflict physical injury to the other.</p><p>You waited for the two of them to catch up before the three of you entered. As expected  and also much to your dismay, the Hall of Mirrors park attraction was literally just halls of mirrors built as a maze. Plain and boring.</p><p>Of course, Alastor always sought after whatever entertainment would keep him, well, entertained, so he suggested a challenge for the three of you. The one who manages to reach the exit first shall be the winner and shall have the right to command one order to the losers. After reaching an agreement, you took separate paths. The mirrors made you dizzy because every now and them you'd bump into a mirror, and seeing your reflection everywhere almost drove you crazy.</p><p>Maybe you should cheat? It wasn't like Alastor instructed not to use powers. You doubt he'd play fair. He never would. You wouldn't be surprised if he was in the exit already. It was pretty dark inside the building so he should manage to get around with ease using his shadow.</p><p>Yes, playing fair won't do at all. You've learned as much from previous encounters. It was always right not to play fair in hell after all. Thus, you summoned a ball of flame to chant an incantation with, about to use the same magic you used to find Charlie's hotel, when a pair of hands clamped over your mouth and your hip. The culprit stood behind you, and you knew who it was thanks to the multiple mirrors around you.</p><p>You glared at Alastor through one of his reflections. You opened your mouth and chomped down on his hand, causing him to flinch and recoil the now bleeding hand. You didn't mean for your sharp canines to pierce through his flesh, but he kind of deserved it since he came up out of nowhere and once again invaded your personal space like he always does. Has he never heard of socially-distancing of oneself? He probably never had.</p><p>Alastor looked at his dripping hand with curiosity. You just stared at him in anticipation, wondering if he was going to break character and turn into his full form once more, but he just gave you a smile, all the while nonchalantly as he brought his hand to his mouth to lick up the blood until it stopped flowing.</p><p>"What strong teeth you have," remarked Alastor.</p><p>"All the better to bite you with," you replied with crossed arms. "What are you doing here? Aren't we supposed to race to the exit separately?"</p><p>"Yes. However, I've come to realize that this challenge is still quite dull. There is no thrill to this!"</p><p>"It's a race," you put your hands on your hips. "How the hell are you still bored? It's still pretty much exciting."</p><p>"But I've found another way to cure this boredom!" he blatantly ignored your comment. He squished your cheeks in his palm and pressed his forehead against yours, "How about you and I ditch that boxhead and escape to a much livelier setting?"</p><p>Leaving Vox alone would prove your favoritism on Alastor. You'd be too obvious, especially when Vox asked for the same request earlier when Alastor was busy in that restaurant's kitchen. If you granted Alastor's request then Vox would definitely pick up on your fondness for the radio demon.</p><p>Still, you supposed ditching Vox and going to somewhere exciting would bring you a different thrill. Something that would definitely set your heart racing.</p><p>You gave him a smile and shrugged, "Why not?"</p><p></p><div>
  <p>•••</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A hell-wide blackout occured momentarily after you left the amusement park with Alastor. You called your personal driver to bring you over your chosen destination, as Alastor suggested you should pick where you should go next, since he was the one who brought you to the amusement park.</p>
  <p>You brought him to one of the biggest concert stadiums in hell, around Pentagram City's center. Your reason as to why you brought him there was because your mother was going to have a live performance set to happen that very night. It was already mid-concert, and there were no more tickets available, but since you were known around the area, especially since you transformed your clothes to match your mother's, the security guards let you and Alastor in.</p>
  <p>You were escorted to the VIP seats in front of the stage. It was really loud where you were, but then again you were in a concert that stars hell's most popular performer. You hoped you'd pass by the demons unnoticed, since you were somewhat a favorite of your mother's die-hard fans they were sure to crowd around you if they found you. There were few of them in the entirety of the concert's attendees, but that 'few' would still be too much. As you neared your seat, you passed by a gigantic speaker that blared all the music and voices. You covered your ears to prevent yourself from going deaf.</p>
  <p>Alastor on the other hand, a different predicament happened when he passed by the speaker. The moment he stepped foot in front of it, it produced a high-frequency sound that screeched and pretty much pierced your eardrums and everyone else's. The resonating sound caused everyone to cover their ears, including your mother and her background singers, who were in the middle of singing on stage. The dimmed lights were replaced by blinding spotlights that focused on the source of the sudden interruption. All eyes fell on you and Alastor. The radio demon just shrugged and hurried to your side to wrap an arm around your waist and pull you closer to him.</p>
  <p>It was silent after all the lights went on, and Alastor broke that silence by simply saying, "Carry on!"</p>
  <p>Those two words were enough to elicit various reactions from the audience and the concert crew. Some yelled in fear of his presence, some did because of yours, and the others just straight-up shouted profanities at you and him. There was already an interference before Alastor, and it was the second time someone interrupted the concert. Of course they'd be furious.</p>
  <p>You smacked your palm on your forehead and faced Alastor to bury your reddened visage on his chest. He responded by tucking your head under his chin and encircling his arms around your waist. You refused to meet their gazes, not when you were put in a flustered, embarrassed state. Your head caught fire eventually and it spead down to your shoulders. Thankfully for Alastor, it didn't burn him. In fact, it was quite warm. Not scorching, but it was a good kind of warm.</p>
  <p>Lilith was furious as well. Just how dare someone interrupt her not once, but twice! She stood at the edge of the stage, looking for the source of her distress. She was ready to snap someone's neck, but when her eyes fell on you and Alastor, her anger went away. She blinked rapidly. Then she covered her mouth with the back of her hand, giggling. She couldn't be mad at you, not when you were cutely enveloped in Alastor's embrace like that. She snapped her fingers, and with that simple gesture, everything went back to normal. The lights were dimmed once more, the spotlight returned to her, and she and her background singers restarted the song. The crowd wasn't too pleased that Lilith was going to let you and Alastor get away with interrupting her concert, but when a demon's protest reached Lilith's ears, she gave the demon a spine-chilling smile and literally zipped up their mouth.</p>
  <p>"That was embarrassing.. Eeeughhh..." you murmured in Alastor's shirt. You felt his chest vibrate as he let out a laugh.</p>
  <p>"It was amusing if you ask me," snickered Alastor.</p>
  <p>"We're going to make it to the newspaper again."</p>
  <p>"Well, isn't that wonderful?" he slipped a hand under your chin and made you face up, "Everyone would get the hint that their princess is no longer available for the taking~" he purred. His hand fell on your waist and he pressed his body closer against yours, "Wouldn't that be fantastic, darling?"</p>
  <p>If your face wasn't heated up earlier, you were certain your head was hotter than magma now. You bet you were already gazing upon him like you were a high school girl looking at her crush ever so fondly. Your eyes gleamed with adoration and Alastor could see that. The sight made his smile grow wider. Although before he could advance any further than simply taking you in his intimate hold, you pushed yourself off him and spun on your heel.</p>
  <p>"L-Let's just--Let's just go to mom's dressing room," you clenched your fists to your sides and walked away, beelining to the backstage. Alastor followed suit, focusing his stare on on your flaming head. Your hair and your shoulders were still on fire. He wasn't sure you noticed, but it was definitely fun to observe.</p>
  <p>When you reached the dressing room, you headed straight for the restroom inside, locking the door to make sure Alastor doesn't enter after you do. You faced the mirror above the sink and opened the faucet. You gathered water in your cupped hands and splashed them on your face to get rid of the high temperature you currently felt. Your flames went away, leaving behind smoke.</p>
  <p>You placed a hand on your chest, questioning yourself why it was beating faster than it should have. You bit your lip and closed your eyes, mentally pleading your heart to slow down. You took deep breaths slowly, in and out. Your eyes snapped open and you looked back at your reflection. Your face still resembled a ripe apple. It was no use. You need a distraction to take your mind off of Alastor.</p>
  <p>Knock, knock! He began knocking on the door. On the other side of it, Alastor was wondering why you were taking long in the restroom. You were awfully quiet too. He didn't want to come off as clingy, but something was itching him to check in on you.</p>
  <p>"Are you doing fine in there, my dear? Do you need any assistance?" asked Alastor, with the slighstest bit of worry hinted in his tone.</p>
  <p>"I'm alright! Just...fixing my makeup," you opened the cabinet beside the mirror and noisily rummaged through its contents, dropping a few tubes and bottles on the floor. "I'll be out once I put everything back in its place!" you picked up the fallen objects and shoved them on the shelves before you shut the cabinet abruptly. You opened the restroom's door and jumped when you saw Alastor standing before it.</p>
  <p>"What did you bring us here for, if I may ask?" asked Alastor.</p>
  <p>You ducked past him and sat on one of the couch, "I wanted to get away from the crowd. It was really embarrassing, you know. Why the hell did that even happen?"</p>
  <p>Alastoe summoned his microphone, "Perhaps it was because I was holding on to this as I was passing by it? It was an incredibly-large speaker too," said Alastor, twriling around his cane before he made it vanish.</p>
  <p>You stood up, hands on your hips, "You should have put it away before you passed by it."</p>
  <p>"It was a matter immediately solved by her majesty," he said, referring to your mother, "It's all in the past now."</p>
  <p>"You say 'past' like it happened in the last century," you grumbled, your gaze flickering around the room. There was a table filled with gifts and it definitely caught your attention. You sauntered up to it, observing the numerous presents of all shapes and sizes.</p>
  <p>There was a bottle of expensive wine amongst them. You picked it up, removing the paper that was stuck on its bottom before you brought it over to a vacant table. You conjured a wine glass to use. You poured yourself a glass half-full, looking back to Alastor to offer him.</p>
  <p>"Want a drink?"</p>
  <p>"I've had plenty in that barbeque restaurant. Responsible liquor consumers always know their limits," he replied simply.</p>
  <p>You shrugged, "Suit yourself," you brought the rim to your lips. You sniffed its aroma, letting its gorgeous scent waft to your nostrils, then you caught a wiff of an odd smell. Something that doesn't belong in the scent of the wine. It was a strange stench, but it was sweet. Sickeningly sweet. You gagged and placed the glass down.</p>
  <p>"What is that?" you mumbled. You snatched the bottle of wine and looked at the indgredients printed under the label. It contained the usual ingredients, nothing that should produce that strong sweet smell.</p>
  <p>"Something troubling you, my dear?" Alastor walked up behind you.</p>
  <p>"The wine smells too sweet," you replied with an uncertain voice.</p>
  <p>"Were you trying to trick me to drinking something too sweet for my taste buds?"</p>
  <p>"No, that's not it," your tone became grim, "I think it was spiked with something."</p>
  <p>"Any foreign substances coming to your mind?"</p>
  <p>"Nothing..but.." you frowned. If your hunch was correct, your mother could have been in danger, or she already was. You hoped she never took even a sip of the wine before her performance started. You summoned a silver teaspoon, dropping it on the wine glass. The spoon immediately turned color in an instant. You were right.</p>
  <p>"Poisoned," you picked up the wine bottle and engulfed it in flames. You let it levitate in mid-air as it was burning. You were unsure if you could reduce it to ashes, however. But you need to get rid of it. "The wine is poisoned. It's either sent to my mother by accident, or in the worst case, it was sent to her intentionally to kill her."</p>
  <p>Alastor's eyes grew a fraction, "Kill someone in the royal family? The nerve of whoever that was! Also, it's pathetic to see them try! I can't say it's not amusing though!"</p>
  <p>"They managed to hide it amongst these presents. How did they manage to slip past the security?" you headed back to the gift table, shoving all the bouquet of flowers, shoeboxes, and jewelries in search of any clue. The wine came with a tag. It was stuck on the bottom and you just carelessly disregarded it when you took the bottle. It was a red sticky note, you remembered. You eventually found it at the bottom of the pile. You read what was written on it and your mouth fell open in shock. It was addressed to your mother...and the person who sent it was..</p>
  <p>
    <em>Alastor!?</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AND THE PLOT FUCKING THICKENS.</p><p>Confirmed: (Name) is a hime-dere.</p><p>Also, I wasn't sure if the silver and poison reaction actually works in real life. I just picked that up from playing The Witch's House, a horror rpg.</p><p>I shall update after a week!</p><p>♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Private Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feat. Rotten To The Core (Sofia Carson, Disney's Descendants)</p><p>I think the main reason why I like HH so much is that it's a MUSICAL (♥ω♥*) I'm a sucker for musicals.</p><p>I'm really glad it existed because you can't really find much musical cartoons that isn't meant for children to watch. (Unless I wasn't <br/>really aware that other adult, musical cartoons existed.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His name was inscribed with black ink and it was read clearly on the red piece of paper.</p><p>At that moment, you could have been rational. You should have thought that, it would be silly of an assassin to leave behind clues that can trace them down. You should have thought that it was a blatant set-up. However, instead of mentally reasoning with yourself, you acted on impulse.</p><p>With your mind in a jumbled mess, you faced Alastor. Your eyes shone with a dangerous glimmer. They narrowed down on him, with your pupils turning to slits and your scleras changing to red. You bared your fangs, and before he could even read your next move, you had his neck pinned against the wall.</p><p>Alastor had not the slightest bit of idea as to why you were acting so hostile towards him out of the blue. He guessed it has something to do with the poisoned wine your mother had received as a gift, but why were you turning your anger to him? He didn't do anything wrong. He hasn't even spoken a word that could possibly upset you. Under your constrictive grasp, he found difficulty breathing. Your elongated nails didn't do him any good as well, for they only dug down his flesh and his own blood already was seeping through the cuts. Now, Alastor would have thought of it was a spectacle if it wasn't him you're strangling. He would have enjoyed the sight if it was another demon who was suffering in your clutches. But no sir, it had to be him. For fucks' sake, the only thing he wants for the day was for it to end as less chaotic as possible!</p><p>"Darling," he rasped. His own hands were put over yours as he tried to pry them off his poor neck. "I do believe I deserve an explanation about this sudden change of behavior."</p><p>You replied with a growl, "<b>W̫̮̲e͓̘r̞e͇ ̺̼̲yo̫̺̤u ̬̠̻t̜r͉̠̜y̘͕ing̮̼̦ ͚to̘ ̭̯̳k̻͎̦i̤l̦̼͓l̬̭ ̦̦m̠͈ͅy̜ ̠̩m͚̳ͅoth͖̜e̥̩͎r̘̩̩?͕"</b></p><p>So <em>that</em> was it was all about. Whatever you saw written on the piece of paper prior to when you attacked him has definitely got something to do with him. He detached his shadow from himself and made it pick up that very piece of paper from the floor. It showed him that his name was written on it. Alastor rolled his eyes. An obvious set up which you didn't recognize as one right away. He couldn't blame you though.</p><p>"My dear," he chuckled. "If I really were the one who sent that dreadful wine, I wouldn't have signed my name of it. That would be preposterous! Why, if I was the sleazy bastard who sent it, I would have signed it with my enemy's name!"</p><p>Your mind barely registered his reasoning. Your grip slacked a little.</p><p>Alastor continued, "And why would I let you lead me to the supposed scene of the crime? If I truly was the one behind it, I would have made us stay in that park, away from here. It would have been a good alibi. I was with you the whole day, so how could I have slipped that among those gifts?"</p><p>You shook your head, "What about an accomplice?" you snarled. "What about your shadows? They could have done the deed for you. You could have threatened anyone to do it for you."</p><p>"And yet why would they sign my name on it if I treatened them? How could I have let them have it led to me?" he retorted, "Can't you see through this set up? Someone obviously wants me to be blamed for this heinous crime!"</p><p>You bit your lip, keeping your glare on him. You stood back, finally allowing him to breathe properly. All his reasonings were finally acknowledged. Of course. It was so carelessly done, it couldn't have been Alastor. He would have done some meticulous plotting, which definitely wouldn't include making it evident that it was him who's the mastermind.</p><p>Your features morphed back to their normal states. You collapsed on the nearest couch and held your head in your palms. The thought of someone wanting to get rid of your mother stirred fear in your stomach. What if they'd done the same to your father or Charlie? You were lucky to have come to the concert hall and in your mother's dressing room just in time. But what about the palace? Or Charlie's hotel? No, no. The palace's security was too strict to get past with. <em>You</em> couldn't even sneak out as frequently as possible. Charlie on the other hand, she has Vaggie with her. Vaggie's protective demeanor should keep your sister away from trouble.</p><p><em>They're safe,</em> you told yourself, <em>they should be.</em></p><p>Alastor took the chance to inspect the bottle of wine hovering in mid air before you. You shouldn't have set it on fire and ultimately destroying it. That would deprive you one of the evidences. The wine bottle should at least have any clue with it. Like a fingerprint, or any other specific aroma that clung to it, or scrapes on the glass that'd reveal how it was handled. Any of which could lead to the perpetrator. But Alastor was no dick. He doesn't possess any of those materials that a private investigator would carry on their person all the time. Even as Alastor could have just conjured them now, he knew it would just have you jump into conclusions once more. You'd think that he'd be investigating his own crime just to lead you astray, for you to avert your eyes from the real hints.</p><p>His shadow still held the paper. Alastor scoffed at the writings. It wasn't even close to his own handwriting. And to prove that it wasn't done by him, he conjured a pen and a scrap of paper to scribble his name with. He held it before your sullen form.</p><p>You looked at it with a raised brow. He wrote his name so elegantly that it almost put your own to shame. Your lips curved up to a small smile in amusement. Such calligraphy definitely suits a dapper fellow like Alastor. Also, it was adorable how he provided you with a proof  to prove that he wasn't the one behind the nasty scheme. He reminded you of a child who's willing to do everything to prove his innocence, lest he'd be scolded by his mother.</p><p>"Believe me now?"</p><p>You nodded, "Yeah."</p><p>Alastor burned the paper with his own flames and sat beside you. He slung an arm on your shoulder and pulled you flush on his side, pushing your head on his shoulder. He rubbed his hand on your shoulder and cooed.</p><p>"There, there. It's alright to cry."</p><p>Your face instantly morphed to a grimace.</p><p>You pushed on his chest, "I'm not a child!" Although with your annoyed protest, your lips were quirked up and you were stifling a giggle. Alastor noted how you refrained yourself from laughing. Bold of you to even think you'd succeed on keeping yourself from breaking into fits of laughter when it was Alastor whom you're with.</p><p>Now, now.. Where should your ticklish spot be?</p><p>He discreetly ran his fingers across your stomach. You stiffened, but didn't shy away from his hold. That couldn't be it. He ran his hands up  to your sides, just under your underarms.</p><p>"Hey--NO!" You backed away to the end of the couch and pushed your knees to your chest. "Don't.. Don't touch there." you bit your lip and gave him a small glare.</p><p>Alastor's eyes gleamed of malicious intent. He smirked as he saw his shadow creeping up behind you. It caught your arms and raised them up. You took a sharp intake of breath and looked at what was holding you, eyes growing a fraction when you saw it was Alastor's shadow. You turned to the demon himself, lips trembling in slight fear of what was to become of you. If he was going to do what you think he was going to do, it will be a farewell to your outward manner to other demons. He was going to break you.</p><p>"Alastor.. I'm warning you.."</p><p>"Too late!" He lunged at you, clamping his hands on your sides. He wiggled and poked with his fingers, causing you to burst out laughing. You spasmed under his hold, kicking your legs to try and get him off you, but two more shadowy creatures appeared and held your ankles down the couch, allowing Alastor to move himself between your legs.</p><p>"OH, FUCK! ALASTOR, STOP!" You chortled and wheezed. Tears already brimmed your eyes, threatening to spill at any second. "AHAHAHA! FUCK! I SAID STOP! OH, GOSH!"</p><p>"No can do, my dear! I want your hear laughter ringing in the air like there's no tomorrow!"</p><p>"ALASTOR!" you continued to roar with laughter. You couldn't even produce flames to arm yourself with. Alastor's tickles were too much for your body to even combust. Perhaps it wasn't the right stimulus for your fire. You bit your bottom lip, keeping it between your teeth. Your loud laughter calmed down to shrieks, squeals, and giggles, but that didn't mean he'd stop.</p><p>In the corridor which leads to her dressing room, Lilith was making her way back to her private chamber to freshen up herself. She can change clothes with a flick of the wrist, but she needs to take a break from the performance. An instrumental act was done in her absence on stage. There was no limit to the intermission's duration. Lilith was literally their queen after all. She was the only one to decide when she shall make her appearance.</p><p>Upon arriving outside of the dressing room, she already had her hand hovering before the doorknob, when she heard her precious daughter's scream from inside.</p><p>"SHIT! OH, ALASTOR.. IT'S-IT'S TOO MUCH!" it was followed by a high-pitched squeal.</p><p>Lilith's eyes flashed red and she immediately swung the door open, ready to catch you in the act. However, she was met with disappointment when she only found Alastor tickling you mad. The Radio Demon himself was laughing but it was put to shame when you suddenly made another outburst of guffaws. The both of you don't seem to notice Lilith leaning on the doorframe with her arms folded over her chest, only when you threw your head back did you catch a glimpse of her in the doorway.</p><p>"MOM!" you screeched in relief. You pushed Alastor off of you the second he froze and glanced at the door. You let out a heavy, exasperated sigh and got off the couch. You raised your hands up in defense and stared at her deadpanned.</p><p>"We weren't doing anything."</p><p>She chuckled, "Sure you weren't." She actually knew what you two were up to, but what fun would it be if she didn't at least appear suspicious of your antics?</p><p>"Mom, I swear! We weren't.." you pointed at yourself, "I was just.." you pointed at Alastor, "Well, actually he.." you groaned and pulled on the ends of your hair, "We weren't doing anything nasty, okay!?"</p><p>Alastor stood up and dusted off his coat. He went behind you, wrapping an arm around your waist, "Indeed, madame! We weren't doing anything inappropriate in your dressing room out of all places! I wasn't totally in between your daughter's legs a few seconds ago!"</p><p>Your head snapped towards Alastor and you visibly paled. Your frantic gaze flitted between him and your mother, and you knew you just had to clear up Alastor's misleading remark when your mother's perfectly arched brow lifted.</p><p>"We didn't fuck, okay!?"</p><p>"Mhmm," she pursed her lips and nodded, "Sure you didn't."</p><p>You've become mortified at her reaction. She wasn't believing you at all! This was all Alastor's fault! If he didn't start the tickle fest in the first place, you wouldn't have been stuck in this embarrassment.</p><p>"By the way, madame," Alastor spoke up. He no longer could present any evidence to Lilith, but he at least will tell her about the matter at hand. "We found a--"</p><p>"A bunch of rats! There were rats in your wardrobe!" you instantly interrupted Alastor. His eyebrow raised at the interruption. People seemed to take pleasure in not having him finish his sentences these days. The more concerning issue was why you stopped him from telling your mother about the wine.</p><p>"Oh, those dirty creatures," tutted Lilith. She walked over said wardrobe and opened it, in search of the vermin.</p><p>"We got rid of it," you said in feign reassurance. "Burned it to ashes."</p><p>"Is that why the room reeks of this weird smell?" her nose crinkled in disgust.</p><p>You sniffed the air, catching the scent of the wine that evaporated, and the glass bottle you reduced to nothingness. How come you hadn't noticed it earlier?</p><p>"It was better than the scent of a room where two couples just made love, eh?" Alastor quipped. You mentally, genuinely thanked him for the jest for once.</p><p>"You've already had a couple sexual implications done, Alastor," said Lilith sternly. "I'm starting to actually think you two did something here and just played it out as a tickle fest."</p><p>And it was back to that topic once more.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>•••</p>
</div><p>Your mother didn't stay for too long since she still has a concert to finish. All the while she was with you, she just teased you to the point where your head burst into flames once more. She gave you a loving kiss on your forehead before leaving you along with Alastor. Of course, she didn't exit without insinuating another sexual innuendo.</p><p>The moment the door shut, Alastor decided to ask why you stopped him from letting your mother know about the poisoned wine.</p><p>You told him, "It would be bad for our family's image. If word got out that one, little poisoned gift managed to get past the securities and inside my mother's dressing room even, people would think our family is actually vulnerable." You spoke with a grim tone, "If mom found out, she'd take overly-dramatic precautions. If they were brazen enough to target the queen, then they won't even hesitate to target me or Charlie. It would be worse if dad finds out. He'll be hell-bent on figuring out who's the perpetrator."</p><p>"Pun intended, my dear?"</p><p>You clicked your tongue, "Anyways, if people found out that a single demon almost succeeded in killing a member of the royal family, assassination attempts will be made one after another."</p><p>"You'll remain silent about it?"</p><p>"For now. I'll tell dad... after I find out a way to break it to him... gently."</p><p>"Alrighty then!" Alastor spun on his heel and took a seat on the couch. "When do you plan on leaving this place?"</p><p>"I'll return home with mom," you strode and stood in front of him, hands on your hips. "Why do you ask? Are you bored again?"</p><p>"If I said yes, would you do something about it?" he crossed his legs and placed his hands on his thigh, one on top of the other.</p><p>"If I said yes, what would you have me do?" you snorted, "Don't expect me to give you a fucking strip tease."</p><p>"Hmmm~" hummed Alastor. "How about a song? I'd love to hear you sing again, if you don't mind."</p><p>"A song?" That reminded you, you still haven't asked when exactly he heard you sing prior to when you sang in the shitty tea party your dad threw. Now was the perfect opportunity to ask. "Alastor, when did you hear me sing before?"</p><p>"You don't remember?" he mused, "It was in the little tea party your father arranged."</p><p>"No, like.. When did you hear me sing before that? Like, the first time you heard me sing?"</p><p>His head tilted to the side, "But <em>it is</em> the first time I heard your singing voice back then."</p><p>
  <em>Puzzled? Yes. In disbelief? Not really. He doesn't seem like he's lying. Then again, why would he even lie about a petty thing?</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>You sighed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>He probably just stumbled on his words.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well then!" you clasped your hands together. "Here goes nothing." You snapped your fingers, transforming your attire into a strapless, (color) cocktail dress, and your footwear to black stilettos. As for the accessories, you simply conjured a tiara and a necklace with a red, ruby pendant in the shape of an apple. You conjured a phonograph to play the background instrumentals with. You played the record, and sang when it was your cue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>♫ They say I'm trouble,</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>They say I'm bad,</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>They say I'm evil,</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>And that makes me glad~♪</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You gave him a grin and twirled, swaying your hips as you snapped your fingers to the beat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>♫ A dirty no-good,</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Down to the bone,</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Your worst nightmare,</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Can't take me home~♪</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alastor hummed along in delight. Your voice was as beautiful as he remembered. And the song you chose seem to fit your persona with perfection.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>♫ So I've got some mischief,</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>In my blood,</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Can you blame me?</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>I never got no love~♪</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You shrugged in feign innocence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>♫ They think I'm callous,</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>A low-life hood,</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>I feel so useless,</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Misunderstood~♪</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It didn't take long for nearby objects to come alive because of your singing voice. Several mouths appeared on their surfaces and they acted as background voices, humming and vocalizing along with the tune. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>♫ Mirror, mirror on the wall,</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Who's the baddest of them all?</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world~♪</b>
  </p>
</div><p>You twirled once more. Your arms were outstretched to your sides, releasing trails of sparks from your hands as you continue to spin.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>♫ I'm rotten to the core,</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Rotten to the core,</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>I'm rotten to the core,</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Who could ask for more?</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>I'm nothing like the kid next--</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Like the kid next door!</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>I'm rotten to the core,</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>I'm rotten to the~core!♪</b>
  </p>
</div><p>You faced Alastor and blew him a kiss. You snapped your fingers in front of his face.</p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>♫ Listen up now!</b>♪</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alastor smirked in response, "Oh, I'm listening, darling."</p>
</div><p>
  <b>♫ </b>
  <b>Call</b>
  <b> me a schemer,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Call me a freak,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>How can you say that?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I'm just unique~♪</b>
</p><p>You gave him a wink, which made him chuckle.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>♫ What me a traitor?</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Ain't got your back?</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Are we not friends?</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>What's up with that?♪</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You dragged your feet forward, approaching Alastor in a slow pace. You leaned forward and placed a hand on his chest, caressing up to his shoulder blade. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>♫ So I'm a misfit,</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>So I'm a flirt,</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>I broke your heart,</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>I made you hurt~♪</b>
  </p>
</div><p>The touch made goosebumps crawl on his skin, although it couldn't be seen under the layers of his clothing. You traced down his jaw with your index finger. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>♫ Past is past~</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Forgive, forget,</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>The truth is--</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>You ain't seen nothin' yet~!♪</b>
  </p>
</div><p>You tapped on his lips, before you abruptly pushed yourself off him. For some reason unbeknownst to Alastor, heat rose up to his cheeks, but he shook his head to rid himself off it. He couldn't have been affected by your sultry voice. No, sir! He was not!</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>♫ Mirror, mirror on the wall,</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Who's the baddest of them all?</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Welcome to my wicked world,</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Wicked world~♪</b>
  </p>
</div><p>You let out an villainish giggle, languidly running your hands down your thigh and up, making sure to let your skirt rise for a bit. Alastor took notice of it and averted his eyes. His reaction wasn't what you expected but you smirked nevertheless.</p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>♫ I'm rotten to the </b><b>core</b>!</p>
  <p><b>Rotten to the </b><b>core</b>,</p>
  <p><b>I'm rotten to the </b><b>core</b>!</p>
  <p>
    <b>Who could ask for more?</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>I'm nothing like the kid next—</b>
  </p>
  <p><b>Like the kid next </b><b>door</b>!</p>
  <p>
    <b>I'm rotten to the core,</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>I'm rotten to the core~♡♪</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You finished the song with a flirtatious wink. You snapped your fingers and made the phonograph vanish. You placed your hands on your hips and approached him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How's that for a private show?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alastor cleared his throat, "It was exquisite, my dear!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You chewed on your bottom lip. Was that all? You scoffed. He asked you to sing and he doesn't even look that much grateful. You clicked your tongue and folded your arms over your chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Vox would have at least clapped.." you muttered under your breath. Frankly, you really don't know how Vox would react, but if he was such a suck-up, he would have clapped obnoxiously and whistled. You thought Alastor wouldn't hear your whisper, but he didn't miss a word you said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alastor reached forward and yanked you on to his lap. A hand clamped down on your waist, and another was on your nape. Even as you were seated, Alastor was still a few inches taller than you. You stilled under his hold, flinching as he brought his lips to your ear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Darling, it brings me great offense that you'd even think of another man when you clearly have me with you," he murmured in a low voice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's not my fault," you replied in defiance. "You asked me to sing for you and I get such a bland reaction in return? Saying I'm disappointed would be an understatement."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Did you want me to do something in return to show my gratitude?" he raised his knees, making you slide down to his hips. You were pressed against each other, chest-to-chest. You reached for the back of his head and intertwined your fingers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'd hate to be a bitch, but.." your eyebrow lifted, "hearing my singing voice should be considered as a privilege for you, lowly commoner. Of course I'd expect you to be grateful."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He let out a hearty laugh, throwing his head back, "Oh, what a conceited princess you are!" he momentarily let go of your nape to wipe an imaginary tear from his eye.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What do you expect me to be like? A goody-two shoes angel? Even if you give me the world's most valuable treasure I will never play nice for your sake," you taunted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nonsense, my dear!" he shook his head, "I'd never ask you to do so." He whispered in your ear once more, "I rather adore the rotten, little princess I have my arms right now. And to show my appreciation, I'll provide you something I'm sure you'll enjoy." He snapped his fingers, making the necklace you wore vanish.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Your eyebrows furrowed in suspicion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay... Do what you must."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His grin widened, "As you wish, your highness."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You froze when you suddenly felt something moist lap up your neck. Your body immediately heated up without delay. He trailed kisses on your shoulder, biting ans nibbling here and there. Your eyes fluttered close, letting Alastor do as he pleases. He latched his mouth on your throat, humming in delight as he felt you gulp down and sigh in content. He caught your skin between his teeth, tugging on it before he ran his tongue up on that area as well. His hands clutched your waist where he kneaded circles with his thumb. It evoked a flame in your stomach and a fuzzy feeling in your chest. You bit your lip, stifling the mewls that almost escaped past your lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You didn't think Alastor would be one to engage himself in such lascivious acts. But who were you to complain? The sensation was intoxicating. Your body was burning up, but not in the way with which you were considered ill. You've become enthralled by Alastor's <em>pampering</em>. You almost forgot that you were still in a room where anyone could walk in anytime.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And someone was just about to enter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Your eyes were kept shut, but you opened them halfway to peer on Alastor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>What sort of expression would his face be making right now?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He had his eyes shut, and even as he was practically making a meal out of your neck, the corners of his lips were quirked up. A small smile formed on yours.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>He'd never let himself be seen without one.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The door creaked open. You barely registered the noise it made. Before you could even tell Alastor to stop, the door was already swung open. Your heart sank to your stomach. The person who barged in wasn't just any other demon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was your father.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Of course I'd stop it there. I'm not PhantomScribbler if I don't end tension-filled chapters with a cliffhanger  (my readers feom Quotev and Wattpad are aware of this and they suffer through it)ヾ(ﾟ∀ﾟゞ)</p><p>Sorry this was late!</p><p>Also, I wasn't really joking when I said I'm including Disney songs. Which song do you think I'd include next, I wonder?</p><p>♡´･ᴗ･`♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Missed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feat. Kiss the Girl (From Disney's The Little Mermaid)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn't know if you should consider it being convenient or not when the back of the couch was facing the door. But it meant you were face-to-face with your dad. Your eyes met his. Both were wide as saucers. For the umpteenth time, you felt mortified. Your mother walked in on Alastor tickling you, but he, out of all people, walked in amid a lewd necking. Alastor was puzzled as to why you stiffened and paled. He paused his actions and gazed on your face. Something behind him clearly stole your attention. He felt irked when he realized he was once again interrupted. His head turned a full 180°. It would have disturbed you if you weren't too preoccupied in staring gobsmacked at your father. Alastor finally saw Lucifer standing on the doorway. Alastor was startled to say the least.</p><p>You blinked owlishly at your father, but didn't utter a word. There was no use reasoning with him anyway.</p><p>"My, my~" your father started, "I'd never thought I'd see you two being too comfortable with each other like that. Have you finally found your partner in life?"</p><p>
  <em>Finally found my partner in life!?</em>
</p><p>Your mouth parted to protest, but he cut you off.</p><p>"Don't even deny it, (Name), sweetheart," he snickered. Would you dare to? Even so, he won't have any of that!</p><p>You pursed your lips and glared at him, "It's not what you think it is. We were just--"</p><p>"About to do something risque?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "By all means, continue then!" He should be mad. Oh, but why would he? He couldn't be, especially not when things were finally escalating as smooth as he'd predicted. You were awfully blind with your own emotions! That's what Lucifer thought at least.</p><p>You slid off Alastor's lap and marched up to your father, "We're not going anywhere close to that!" you crossed your forearms together, forming an X. Not on your watch! You won't let Alastor reach that far yet.</p><p>"Indeed, sire," added Alastor. He stood up and approached you, "I was just providing a stress relief for the darling." He was just doing it in your favor, and besides, you asked for his gratitude and he just gave you what you wanted. His response to your little private show might have been bland, Alastor admits to himself, so what better way to show appreciation? If only he wasn't interrupted, then it'd come to an end with a less befuddling way. Having your father barrel in amid such moment of intimacy wasn't too favorable. It was a good thing he came up with a brilliant excuse to save the two of you from the embarrassment.</p><p>"Stress relief, eh?" Lucifer nodded and hummed, "Convincing excuse. I admit, I'd do the same for Lilith."</p><p>"Ew, don't even go there," your nose crinkled. "Are you even aware how loud you two get?" It equivalents to sleepless and bothersome nights.</p><p>He guffawed, "I don't give a damn~"</p><p>"What brings you here, your majesty?" chimed in Alastor. He wasn't <em>that</em> ticked off by how sudden he arrived, but he should have at least knocked. Alastor wouldn't have been caught off-guard then.</p><p>Your father twirled his cane, "I've come here to fetch ny wife. I didn't expect you two to be here. Say, are you with Vox? I thought I saw you three leave the palace together." He asked, but he already knew the answer. There was a momentary power outage and he bet you and Alastor has something to do with it. Did you leave the TV demon just to be alone together? Adorable!</p><p>"We lost him," you bit your lip and giggled at Alastor's reply.</p><p>"Yup," you snorted. "We lost him while we were walking around the amusement park."</p><p>Lucifer's grin faded. His eyebrows furrowed together. "Don't tell me you also got something to do with the burned down carnival games in that particular amusement park? It has come to my attention that a certain 'hotheaded princess' lost her temper and decided to do things her way."</p><p>"Hmmm," you smirked. You ran your hand down your hair, twirling the ends around your finger, "Maybe?"</p><p>"In our defense," Alastor stated, "They were quite rude to your daughter. Why, if she hadn't done something about it, I would have done it for her!" he exclaimed. He reached out his arm behind you and pushed you flush against his side. "Sweet (Name) doesn't to be disrespected by her subjects!"</p><p>Lucifer put a finger under hus chin, "I suppose I could let you get away with it." It does sound reasonable for him. It it was him who was disrespected, he would have burned down the whole park. His people should acknowledge who governs them! Being ignorant about the matter is unacceptable!</p><p>He didn't press on the matter anymore and eventually left to join the audience in the VIP seats, only the difference was that his own seat was an actual throne. Its backrest obstructed the view of the ones who sat behind him, but they were in no position to complain. They didn't want to anger their ruler after all. You and Alastor followed after him after you triple-checked yourself if Alastor left marks on your skin. You still didn't want your father to know about the poisoning, so you refrained from bringing up the topic. All the while your mother was performing, Alastor hummed along and pulled you in a dance. It tired you even more, but you were happy nonetheless.</p><p>When the concert concluded, Alastor bid you and your parents farewell, opting to return to Charlie's hotel on his own, even as you offered him a ride. You rode a limo back to the palace with your parents, and as soon as Alastor was out of sight, your father immediately began his interrogation.</p><p>"So, (Name)~" he scooted closer to your seat. He reached for your cheek and poked it repeatedly. "It's about time you tell me what really happened earlier,  my darling apple pie~"</p><p>You swatted his hand away, "Your question is vague. Be specific," you retorted.</p><p>"What <em>did</em> happen?" Lilith's brow raised, "I joked about getting frisky but I didn't think you two would actually do it." </p><p>Lucifer faced Lilith, flailing his arms up and down in excitement, "I caught them making out!"</p><p>"Um, we weren't!" you protested, face red. "Alastor was just returning the favor!" You shouted without thought. Ah, you shouldn't have said that. You've failed to choose the proper explanation. Your father was sure to take it the wrong way. And to absolutely no one's surprise, he did.</p><p>"Oh-ho-ho," he wiggled his eyebrows. "Favor, eh? And what favor did you do for him, hmm?  Did you give him a--"</p><p>"Nope," you conjured a piece of duct tape and stuck it on his mouth. "I just sang for him since he asked me to. That's all!"</p><p>He made it vanish with a snap of his fingers, "How uneventful." He uttered in dismay with a click of his tongue. He returned to his seat next to Lilith, wrapping an arm around her waist.</p><p>"You say that, but it's rare for (Name) to have others hear her sing," Lilith quipped. "Alastor must be really special for him to get her to sing. Isn't he, dear?" she gave you a wink, leaning down to nuzzle cheeks with your father.</p><p>"I won't say he's special," you crossed your arms. You bit your lip and heaved a sigh, "Although...I suppose he's the least annoying among the bunch."</p><p>"Are you perhaps enamored by him?" asked Lilith.</p><p>"No! I'm not! I still find him irritating!" you shouted. "And please, don't rush me with this. I want to take things in a moderate pace, okay!?" you sighed in exasperation.</p><p>Your mother sighed, "Fine. But remember dear, not everyone has a long patience. You need to give a final answer sooner or later."</p><p>You pushed yourself against the backrest of your seat, "I know.."</p><p>Oh, but it wasn't the only thing you needed to have a final answer for. The courtship, the dreams, your mysterious history with Alastor, Vox's suspicious behavior, and now the assassination. What more could possibly come? You have so much on your plate. It didn't help that your parents are demanding that you hurry up and choose a suitor. You'd give them a half-baked response, but you doubt that it'll take the heavy load off your shoulders at all.</p><p>
  <em>Take it all in a moderate pace, that's right.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can do this, (Name).</em>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>•••</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You've made your return to the white void in your dreamscape.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The ground you stood on was a little unsteady. You swayed a couple times before it stilled. You took a step, taking notice of the texture of the ground. It was wooden, and possibly waxed a few hundred dozen times to be given a smooth surface. </em>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <em>There was a faint singing of a man, accompanied by a violin playing. The voice was deeper than the very first you've heard in your dreams. The words were incoherent, however. You were left no choice but to burn the tune in memory. Perhaps it would help in your investigation. These dreams were from the past, that much you knew from the previous dream you have. You have to gather more clues in order to solve this puzzle. The song was a bit familiar as well, like the one in the first dream you had. You can't pinpoint where they were from, but you knew you've heard them somewhere long ago.</em>
  <em> Perhaps you've even sung them yourself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The void faded and it revealed the surroundings. A night sky, a calm river, and on the shore and beyond was woodland, possibly the forest you've been in with the couple. You found yourself on a riverboat's deck, right beside the couple in your dreams. Their faces were unclear still. You weren't surprised anymore. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy had his arm around the girl's waist and they seem to be gazing upon the water below the ship. Above your heads, the sky was glittered with flickering stars, with some forming constellations. A crisp breeze blew, and the girl beside you shivered. </em>
  <em>Oddly enough, you shivered as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then the singing of the man earlier suddenly became clear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>♫Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my, oh, my!</b>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <b>Look at that boy too shy,</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Ain't gonna kiss the girl!</b>
    </em><br/>
<b>
      <em>Whoa-oh~♪</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <em>
    <b>♫Sha-la-la-la-la-la,</b>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <b>Ain't that sad?</b>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <b>Ain't it a shame?</b>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <b>Too bad, he gonna miss the girl~♪</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You could've sworn you know that song. But where did you hear it? When did you hear it? Who sang it? Was it you? It couldn't have been. You knew your songs by heart. If you've already sang those songs, you souldn't have forgotten about them easily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The melody rang in your ears even as you woke up.</em>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>•••</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Milady," whispered Victor as he gently shook your shoulder, in hopes of waking you up. Your eyes fluttered, a fleeting second of awareness of your surroundings before your mind went dead asleep once more. Victor sighed, "Milady!" he repeated, tone asssertive.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Your eyes snapped wide open. You shot up, almost hitting Victor's forehead, as he was leaning over your bed. The suddenness of your motions made your head spin and you fell back on the mattress. You kept your stare on the ceiling, blinking mindlessly. You eyed Victor, finally acknowledging his presence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What..." you grunted, "What time..." your eyebrow raised as you noticed the lack of light that was supposed to flood in your room through the windows. The curtains were drawn open and you failed to see any risen sun outside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My apologies, miss," uttered Victor with hesitance. "But the Radio Demon is here and--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You didn't let Victor finish and immediately crawled off your bed, "Damn it, Alastor!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>••</em>•</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not joining him in the table," you begrudgingly lumbered to the palace's kitchen, refusing to join him for breakfast in the dining hall as you just said. You kicked open the kitchen door, expecting to see the servants busy with cooking meals for the morning, but all you found was your father, sitting on top of the kitchen counter with a candy apple in hand. The scene was oh-so-familiar, really.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And what do I owe the pleasure of hell's head honcho to have visited me in this absurdly early morning?" your question was heavily clad in sarcasm. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He lifted his finger and you felt yourself hovering in the air against your will, "Don't be rude! Join him in the table!" He hopped off the counter and strode to the kitchen hall with you in his tail.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>You</em> join him! I'm not, in any ways, obligated to eat with him!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'd like to join your mother for breakfast later on, so I can't stuff myself full yet."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then wake up mom now! Why are you even up so early?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My father senses were tingling," he looked at you over his shoulder. "I knew he'd pick you up as early as he could after the fiasco with Vox yesterday. The deer must have felt threatened. He knew he needed to up his game or else you'd be taken away from him." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You stayed silent and just crossed your arms. Frankly, you didn't care at all if it was Alastor who took you out for the day. You'd gladly let him do it every single day if it means you get to leave the palace. The only downside was that the gets up freakishly early just to arrive first. Does he even sleep at all?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The walk to the dining hall was silent. Your father should have just teleported you there. Or maybe it was a good thing that you were all alone in a lengthy corridor. An opportunity was presented before you for you to report to your father about the poison wine that was managed to be snuck in your mother's dressing room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, dad.." you started reluctantly. Should you tell it now, though? How would he react? He'll probably be angry, that was for sure. But does it have to be now? Should you let it wait, or shouldn't you? You were the only one in your family who knew of the underlying danger.</p>
  <p>And yet..</p>
  <p>"Yes?" he stopped and turned to look at you.</p>
  <p>In the end, you failed to do it.</p>
  <p>"Nothing," your lips curved up to a false smile. "Nevermind."</p>
  <p>"Mhmm?" he continued his walk. "I thought for a moment you'd confess your undying love for Alastor. What a shame," he whined with a disappointed shake of his head.</p>
  <p><em>What</em>?</p>
  <p>"It's quite hilarious to think someone as brazen as you are is too shy to speak her heart out," he added.</p>
  <p>"I'm not being shy!" you shrieked. "I don't have any romantic feelings towards him!"</p>
  <p>"You mean, you don't have feelings for him <em>yet</em>?"</p>
  <p>"No!"</p>
  <p>"Hmm, no?" He chuckled, "No, as in the right word is not <em>yet</em>, since you already <em>have</em> fallen for him?"</p>
  <p>"I meant--" you paused, smacking your hand on your forehead, "Ugh. Why do I even bother.."</p>
  <p>"Indeed! Why bother hiding your feelings?"</p>
  <p>"Daaaaad!"</p>
  <p>Lucifer giggled, "Just teasing you, sweetheart."</p>
  <p>"Hmph," you huffed. "You always do." The spell he cast wore off when you reached the hallway outside the dining room. He didn't poke fun at your misery any more. He became silent. You supposed you should be glad of his wordless response to your remark, but it was so unnerving. He was giving off a strange vibe which you've never felt around him.</p>
  <p>He stopped by the dining room's door, hands clasped together behind his back. He didn't dare look at you as he asked, "(Name).. You know I'd do anything for your sake, right? And I'd do anything for you or Charlie because I love you."</p>
  <p>Your eyebrows knitted together. For some reason, your heart felt heavy with his words, "Yes?"</p>
  <p>His shoulders rose as he took in a breath, he spun on his heel and faced you with a smile, "Alrighty! Now go ahead and join your suitor inside." He rounded past you and to proceed elsewhere.</p>
  <p>You kept your gaze on his back, eyebrow lifted. His question was something that should reassure someone, if it was another person who asked. It brought you anything but reassurance, however. If anything, you feel even more troubled.</p>
  <p>
    <em>What was that about?</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's Chapter 16!</p><p>I've fixed my schedule and figured I'll be updating in weekends. Either Saturday or Sunday should do. (Even if I literally posted this one in Monday. I'll post on a weekend next time.)</p><p>Next chapter will be longer, I promise!</p><p>ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Made in Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even as Alastor up and carried you all the way to Charlie's hotel--literally carrying you on his back as you told him to--you couldn't take your mind off your father. The sudden drop in his mood was unsettling. He almost sounded...sad? You couldn't find the right word for it. But if he were, then what would be the reason behind it? He had such a good time teasing you all the way to the palace the previous night. Was it because you trashed his amusement park?</p><p>You shook your head at the silly thought.</p><p>Nah, that couldn't be it.</p><p>"Penny for your thoughts, my dear?" Alastor mused, adjusting his hold on you and giving the onlookers his creepy signature grin.</p><p>You may not have taken notice of the eyes trailing after you and him, but he did. Although he'd admit that even if he was a bystander himself, looking over to a powerful being looking as if he was wrapped up around the princess's little finger, he'd poke fun at the scenario. But since he was said powerful being himself, he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of humiliation. Still, he didn't complain. Because he was just as delighted as he was embarrassed. Having you on his back brought satisfaction to him, though he couldn't figure out why. Perhaps you're starting to grow on him? Or was he becoming soft on you? Either way, he'll never say a word to any soul about it, lest you'd be picking on him for it.</p><p>"Uh... You sayin' something?" you drawled.</p><p>You reached for the tufts of his ears--were they even ears though? They twitched as your fingers pinched down and ruffled the hair. The static around you grew intense and you instantly knew it has something to do with you playing with Alastor's ear things. What if you messed with his antlers? Would it have some kind of effect on him as well? You reached for them, but before the tips of your fingers could even brush against Alastor's antlers, you were suddenly dropped on the ground, landing on a couch cushion like before. You have arrived at the hotel, it seems.</p><p>Alastor let out a quiet chuckle, sending you a smug grin, "Apologies. Did that hurt?"</p><p>You squinted your eyes, snapping your fingers to conjure an anvil above his head. He leaned back but the anvil dropped on his foot before he could even move it. He visibly flinched, but kept the smile on his face, even as his eyes were flickering back and forth from being radio dials to his normal pair.</p><p>"Apologies," you jeered. You lifted the back of your wrist to your mouth and giggled, "Did that hurt?"</p><p>"Hmph," he simply turned the other cheek and faced the entrance door. He swung it open, and in a flash, Charlie raced out and tackled you in a hug.</p><p>"Welcome back!"</p><p>You gladly hugged back, "It's good to be back! I could use some of your sunshine since it has been a dreadful couple of days for me."</p><p>Charlie pulled back and helped you get on your feet, "What are you doing on the ground, by the way?"</p><p>"Oh, I do wonder why," you puckered your lips and eyed Alastor. Charlie got the hint and gave him a glare. He only shrugged and proceeded inside. You rolled your eyes and looked back at Charlie. "Is Vaggie here? I need to speak with her."</p><p>"Yep! She's in the kitchen with Angel, preparing late breakfast," Charlie curiously furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you need to talk about?"</p><p>"It's a...secret," you said with a smile.</p><p>Alastor had plans for the day. As he promised, he was going to show you his prized collection of firearms. You were more than glad to go with him, but you asked to be brought to your sister's hotel first. You need to discuss with Vaggie about the threat to the royal family. You didn't want to tell Charlie, since she's already busy worrying about her hotel, so you opted on telling Vaggie since she's the only other person in the hotel you trust. You refrained on telling the hotel's staff and sole patron as well. You weren't particularly close with any of them, but maybe you could at least warn them without blatantly telling them about the issue. You don't know about Angel Dust though. You and Angel weren't really on good terms anymore, ever since he found out you were an old friend of his boss. Why would he even be upset about it? Did he think you'd tell on his boss about his shenanigans outside the Porn Studios? Has Angel really thought ill of you all along? How disappointing. He was such a funny fellow, and you thought you'd become friends.</p><p>The second you stepped in the kitchen, Angel Dust immediately went out. He didn't want to be in the same room as you. You were hurt, but became curious when you found your little flame creature following him around still. Perhaps Angel wasn't too upset with you. If he harbors great abhorrence towards you, then shouldn't he have gotten rid of the little fiery friend you provided? Maybe reconciling with him could have a possibility happening after all.</p><p>"Hey," greeted Vaggie. She was wiping her hands clean with a tissue paper as she approached you. "You're here early," she noted, nodding at the clock above the kitchen door.</p><p>"Actually, Alastor's got plans for us today and I'm only here for a short while. I need to speak with you," you nodded at Charlie. She got the hint and left you two be. You made sure she wasn't eavesdropping and dragged Vaggie further in the kitchen. She caught sight of the distraught eyes you wore. She immediately knew whatever you wanted to talk about, it was no laughing matter.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>You took in a deep breath, "The royal family is in danger."</p><p>"What!?" she screeched. "What do you mean!?"</p><p>"Shhh! Charlie might hear!" you hissed. "I don't want her to know because I know she'll stress about it. She's already got her hands full with the hotel, so I don't want her to know. Besides, like our parents, she'll take drastic measures... Maybe a little less intense, but still."</p><p>"The royal family is in danger...how, exactly?"</p><p>"Well," you bit your lip, running your fingers down your scalp. "Yesterday, I found a bottle of wine sent to my mother as a gift. It was laced with poison. It couldn't have been sent by accident. That assumption is ridiculous. Have you received any sketchy gifts lately?"</p><p>She shook her head, "We haven't even had any other patrons yet. There were a few demons lounging around outside the hotel but they never went in."</p><p>"Before you take someone in, and before you take any presents, please double-check first," you pleaded. "I still don't know who's the person behind it, so please.. Please be careful. You're the only one I know who can protect Charlie," you took hold of her hands and squeezed them in yours.</p><p>Vaggie nodded with no hesitation, "I will. Don't worry..but are you sure we shouldn't tell Charlie? Wait, do your parents know about this?"</p><p>"I've yet to tell them," you sighed. "I know I should, and sooner or later I will."</p><p>"You better," said Vaggie sternly. 'This isn't something you should keep to yourself."</p><p>"I know. I just need to find the right time," your shoulders slumped. "There's a lot going on and I don't think I can bear with it any longer if another problem came up."</p><p>"Hey.." Vaggie put her hand on your shoulder. "Don't worry, we're here for you. You can always run to us for help," she said with a soft smile.</p><p>You returned the smile with much appreciation. You and Vaggie aren't as close as you are with Charlie, but you're glad you have someone like her. You don't know her as well as your sister does, but you do know you share a few traits, like being short-tempered persons. Common quirks aside, you also share being protective persons. You know Vaggie would fend Charlie from danger, and will do it by any means possible.</p><p>"Thank you," you murmured. "I don't know who else I'd run to."</p><p>"What about that suitor of yours? Does he know?" asked Vaggie, nodding her head to the kitchen door. Alastor was just standing outside. You could tell because the two tufts of hair the kitchen door's windows failed to hide was a dead giveaway.</p><p>"Yeah, he knows," you sighed. "He was with me yesterday. All day."</p><p>"And you have another date today, right?" asked Vaggie, concern hinted in her voice. "You said you'll stop the courtship, remember that? What happened to that plan of yours?"</p><p>"Uh... Well.." a sheepish grin settled on your lips. You can't believe you're actually confessing it. When the courtship started, all you ever wanted to do with it was nothing. You didn't want to be part of whatever slapstick plan your father has.</p><p>However..</p><p>You didn't think you'd actually begin to take it to the heart. From yearning for it to be put to a stop, you've found yourself looking forward to what one particular suitor has in store for you each day. Sure, you may be irked by how early he arrives in your humble abode; or by his mood shifts from being entertained or bored and vice versa; or by how he takes things his way; or by he takes you by surprise with almost everything he does.</p><p>Alastor. He was still a mystery. A big question mark in your mind. An incomplete jigsaw puzzle. You're disappointed with how you're yet to gather clues regarding your history with him. You wanted to find out why he has such a big impact on you, and it all started with the courtship. You've already up and told people you won't be rooting for anyone, but here you were. These words already slipped your tongue before, but now it wasn't a subconscious response. These words are coming straight from your heart.</p><p>"I don't think I want this courtship to stop now," you replied in a whisper, knowing fully well that Alastor's probably straining his ears to catch every word you uttered. "And actually I have one person whom I want to succeed.." you eyed the door, sighing in relief when Alastor walked away.</p><p>Vaggie sighed, "And it's the Radio Demon?"</p><p>Your face heated up. You bit your lip, nodding, "Yeah..?"</p><p>"Are you sure? I mean, you could only be saying this because you're around him for almost everday now. What if you it wasn't him you're always accompanied with? What if it was those two other suitors of yours?"</p><p>You scoffed, "Oh, please! I've been around Voc and Val before and I never saw them as someone I want to spend the rest of my life with."</p><p>She sighed once more, "I hope you know what you're getting yourself in."</p><p>"Don't worry!" you waved your hand dismissively. "I can protect myself from any harm. No demon can outpower me, other than my parents of course."</p><p>Vaggie pursed her lips, "Alright then."</p><p>"(Name), my dear!" Alastor barged in, "Are you ready to go?"</p><p>You groaned at his eagerness. While it was a bit adorable--not that you'd openly admit--he was too excited for your liking. And it was still too early.</p><p>"Not yet," you rolled your eyes, "Can't you wait for at least five more minutes?"</p><p>"I'm afraid I can't! The journey to my precious home isn't exactly a short one," he quipped.</p><p>You gave him a glare and heaved out, looking back at Vaggie, "Vaggie, since Mr. Radio Demon over here is pestering me to just leave with him already, can I trust you to tell the hotel staff about it? Just..don't be too straightforward..maybe give them a hint, without directly telling them what the main problem is? I don't really want this issue to spread out."</p><p>"You can count on me," she said, patting your shoulder. "Be careful with that guy, okay?" she added in a whisper.</p><p>"Don't worry!" you said again, "I'll burn him to ashes before he can even lay a hand on me if he ever wants to hurt me." You held up your palm and set it aflame,,"I'm one hell of a princess after all!"</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>• • •</p>
</div><p>"Tell me why we're going on foot again? Can't we just go there through a vehicle? Or better yet, through magic?" you begrudgingly followed suit to Alastor through a forest. Screams and shrieks echoed here and there and it made your hair stand on end. Alastor didn't seem to be bothered by them. He shouldn't be, since this route is probably the same one he takes when going home.</p><p>"This is only the first half of our adventure, darling," chuckled Alastor, looking over his shoulder to glance at you. "I do hope you don't get seasick easily, by the way."</p><p>"What if I am?"</p><p>"Then that would be troublesome!"</p><p>You hear water rushing from a distance. You assumed it was a river. A big one at that. You assumed he was going to take you for a boat ride. And that assumption was made true when you reached the river. It stretched wide, from where you stood to the other side. The flow of the water wasn't exactly too fast, but it can capsize a small watercraft if the one riding it was no expert. There was a dock, you noticed, and below it was a gondola, tied to the dock.</p><p>"Huh.." your head tilted in wonder. "Do you know how to...umm...drive...that thing?"</p><p>He snickered at your choice of words, "Why, yes! Now, come along!" he strode to the dock and hopped down to the gondola.</p><p>You followed after him reluctantly. You never really experienced riding a boat prior to this day, apart from the fleeting moment when you were in that riverboat in your dreams. Your parents have yet to take you on a boat ride, and you have non-exsistent experience on operating watercrafts. You stood at the edge of the dock, gawking at the gondola. It was brown in color, and the passenger seat was black with its cushions red. Alastor's shadow had been summoned and was already standing on the spot a gondolier would be, and the oar was already in its hands. Alastor sat on the passenger seat. He tapped the seat next to him.</p><p>"Sit here, princess."</p><p>You took a step back, "How do I even go down there?"</p><p>He blinked, "It's not too high."</p><p>"What if I slipped and fell in the water? I don't want to ruin my clothes."</p><p>Alastor sighed, "You leave me no choice." He snapped his fingers, summoning a shadow behind you. You were lifted up and thrown off the dock.</p><p>"AAAAALASTOR!" you shrieked high-pitched, bringing your hands up to cover your face. Your heartbeat picked up its pace and your breath quickened. You landed on something  soft yet bony. You weren't wet at all. You heard no splash too. You peaked through your fingers and found yourself on Alastor's arms. The damn demon had stood up and caught you before you could fall on the river. He held you in bridal carry. He grinned down at you and snickered.</p><p>"And here I thought you don't scare easy," he mused.</p><p>You pouted and smacked his chest with the back of your hand, "If I threw you out of the blue, how would you have reacted?"</p><p>"I've done the same to your sister! The belle didn't scream like you did," he recalled his first day in the hotel.</p><p>You furrowed your eyebrows and looked at him puzzled, "You threw my sister down a river?"</p><p>"No, it was during a performance!"</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about... But Charlie better not have gotten hurt after whatever you did," you sneered. "O̘̺̝͗͆ͭr̉̊ ̞̋ͤ̚e̬̭͌͒̎l͑ș̂͗e̖̒̊ͩ."</p><p>He shook his head, "If she's gotten hurt, Vaggie would have kicked me out already!"</p><p>You kept a dubious stare at him, "Mhmm."</p><p>He simply rolled his eyes. If he wanted anyone in the hotel to get hurt he would have done so already! He clapped shortly with his hands and his shadow took that as a cue to start rowing. The shadow that threw you off from the dock untied the rope that prevented the gondola from going anywhere. Alastor's shadow steered the gondola from behind while you and Alastor sat on the front part of the boat.</p><p>The ride was silent, save for the splashing and running of water, and the static that crackled in the air thanks to Alastor. The wind blew in cold, since it was pretty early in the morning. It wasn't as cold as the winds in a snowy blizzard, but the sudden gust made you shiver involuntarily. You had a feeling another gust would blow again, so you brought your palms together to create a small flame to warm yourself up with. Another gust did came, and it put off your small fire. You gritted your teeth. You'd create a bigger one, but you don't want to accidentally burn the boat and Alastor. Sure, you can customize your flames to act as a display to avoid scorching anything, but that would literally take away the heat, and doing so would be pointless since you need the heat. You can't voluntarily heat up your body temperature either, though even if you are able to, you'll start to sweat and eventually dampen your clothes. You didn't want to smell foul.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, for fucks' sake! I'll just conjure a coat! </em>
</p><p>You snapped your fingers and now you wore a thick trench coat. Alastor seemed to be delighted with your frustration. A track of comedic laughter played and he guffawed along with it.</p><p>"The temperature in this part of the river is quite cold! I've forgotten to remind you!"</p><p>You eyed him with a glare through squinted eyes, "Anything else you'd like to remind me of?"</p><p>He put a finger under his chin, "Hmm.. Well, you can't use teleportation magic around these parts. The Overlord who used to own this turf casted a spell that provided a barrier to counter such magic. You can only teleport outside the perimeter, which was the forest entrance."</p><p>You can't recall who among the Overlords you've met owned this area. Then again, you didn't care much about the Overlords back then.</p><p>"I can't even do teleportation magic," you deadpanned, sighed, and closed your eyes. "Dad never thought me to."</p><p>"Also, there are crocodiles, leeches, frogs, and water snakes around my home. All kinds of critters in a swamp, I dare say."</p><p>Your eyes snapped open, "Say what now?" </p><p>"All kinds of critters--"</p><p>"Yes, I heard that," you interrupted. "A swamp? Really? All that wet land, insects, and stuff? I thought you lived in a vast manor in the woods or something like that."</p><p>"It's a perfect area for hunting prey! And I do quite like the scenery it gives" mused Alastor.</p><p>"Riiiight," you rolled your eyes.</p><p>You've reached a rather eerie part of the forest. The trees grew more crooked and you could have sword one branch tried to reach out to you. Maybe it was just your imagination? A thick mist covered the forest floor. It became difficult to see. Along the way, something hard knocked against your side of the boat, making it rise a little, and making you lean over to Alastor. You caught a glimpse of a crocodile's scaly tail as it passed by the gondola. You kept a grip on Alastor's arm, glaring at every reptile that passed your way. You growled at one when it smacked against your boat, causing it to rock a bit. You weren't frightened. You were just wary. Your primary self defense is your pyrokinetic ability, but it wasn't powerful enough to attack anything submerged underwater. You can evaporate water that filled a bath tub, but you can't do the same with a river. These crocodiles were lucky they were underwater.</p><p>"Do you want me to play music to help you feel relaxed?" Alastor reached for your cheek and turned your head to face him. He tilted your chin up by hooking his index finger under it, "Or perhaps you want me to continue what your father interrupted yesterday? You seem to have enjoyed it, from what I observed."</p><p>"Music. Play music," you replied in haste with reddened cheeks.</p><p>Alastor emitted a record scratch, then something that sounded like switching stations in a radio. Static played in every station he switched to and it took a while before he found one station that played music. It was a polka.</p><p>"Aw, man," you groaned. "It's dad's radio station."</p><p>"Your father's got a radio station for his own?"</p><p>"Yep. And it plays polka music all day," you chuckled. "I'm surprised you had access to it. He doesn't want anyone to listen to that station other than himself."</p><p>"My power allows me to," Alastor scoffed. "Honestly, I thought everyone assumes that someone dubbed as the Radio Demon can literally have access to radios."</p><p>"And here's a special song request from his majesty!" announced the station's radio host after the polka music ended. The instrumental of the requested song started, yet the host still continued his talk, "And here's a message from his majesty! He says, I wish my daughter was able to hear this. Enjoy the song, folks!" he paused and added with a begrudging mumble, "Like anyone else is listening to this in the first place."</p><p>"Oooh, he'll probably lose his head after making that comment," you snickered. Alastor laughed along in return before he remained silent and just listened to the song being played.</p><p>The song's melody was familiar. You swore you heard it somewhere.</p><p>♫ <b>There you see her,</b><br/><b>Sitting there across the way,</b><br/><b>She don’t got a lot to say,</b><br/><b>But there's something about her♪</b></p><p>You hummed along to the tune.</p><p>♫ <b>And you don't know why,</b><br/><b>But you're dying to try,</b><br/><b>You wanna kiss the girl ♪</b></p><p>You stopped humming, glancing at Alastor through the corner of your eye. He picked up on the lyrics as well. You felt him freeze in your grip. You let go of him and inched further back your seat.</p><p>♫ <b>Yes, you want her,</b><br/><b>Look at her, you know you do,</b><br/><b>It's possible she wants you too,</b><br/><b>There's one way to ask her ♪</b></p><p>You avoided each other's gazes, locking your eyes on the water flowing at the side of the boat.</p><p>♫ <b>It don't take a word, </b><br/><b>Not a single word,</b><br/><b>Go on and kiss the girl ♪</b></p><p>
  <em>Wait.. This is awfully familiar.</em>
</p><p>♫ <b>Sha-la-la-la-la, my, oh my!</b><br/><b>Looks like the boy's too shy!</b><br/><b>Ain’t gonna kiss the girl ♪</b></p><p>Your eyes widened. It was the song in your dream!</p><p>♫ <b>Sha-la-la-la-la,</b><br/><b>Ain't that sad?</b><br/><b>It's such a shame,</b><br/><b>Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl ♪</b></p><p>Was it familiar because your father probably played it before when you were young and just forgot?</p><p>
  <em>That's probably the reason, right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right.</em>
</p><p>"Your father has a peculiar taste in music, doesn't he?" quipped Alastor.</p><p>You awkwardly chuckled, "Yeah.."</p><p><em>And it was too damn perfect for this scenario</em>.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>• • •</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You arrived at Alastor's swamp. It was as muddy as you thought it would be. You switched to clothes more suitable to where you were at the moment. The mud squished under the boots you wore every time you took a step. You told Alastor to carry you but he refused, telling you he's already done with all the carrying he needs to do. Fortunately, you reached a drier area in the forest. And dam-smack in that area was a cabin. A ramshackle cabin. If the wolf from the Three Little Pigs fable was real, this cabin would be easily blown away by the wolf. Not to mention, it was small in size. Like nine portable toilets standing together three by three.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, this is underwhelming," you remarked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You haven't seen the inside yet," he offered his hand and you took it. He led you to the front door. "Are you ready?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"For what?" your eyebrow lifted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"For this!" He opened the door and proceeded inside, with you just behind him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Your jaw dropped in shock, and your eyes grew in size once more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The outside of the cabin was run-down and weathered, but the inside of the cabin was otherworldly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a mansion inside! Literally!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You ran outside and checked if the cabin shifted its shape, but it still looked like how you saw it moments ago. You rushed back inside, gasping in astonishment as you realized your eyes weren't playing tricks on you at all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No way! This is like magic from the Harry Potter novels! The scene in the fourth book where the tent was small in the outside but it was big on the inside!" you beamed, eyes sparkling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It was how I found it when I took over the land," said Alastor. "I simply redecorated. Come now, I shall show you my firearm collection." Still gawking, you hook your arm on the one he offered, allowing him to escort you as he strode further in the mansion. The color-scheme was red and black, no surprise there. Pretty much everything was vintage, if not ancient. There were numerous large paintings on the walls as well. They were all of him. Some were just him standing up for a picture, the others were him seated, him reading newspaper, him drinking coffee, and him doing a tap dance.</p>
  <p>"There's a lot of you in here," you noted.</p>
  <p>"Who do you expect for this house to be filled with? Santa Claus?"</p>
  <p>You caught sight of a portrait of a man--a human. The photograph wasn't as large as the paintings. It was minuscule compared to them. The man has brown hair and red eyes. He wore oval spectacles which sat on the bridge of his nose. He wore a white dress shirt, a black bowtie, maroon waistcoat, and brown pants. The portrait was of him, on the left side of the photo, giving space to the right side of the photo. He was facing a little bit sideways. What's curious was that one of his arms was outstretched, as if it was around someone's waist.</p>
  <p>It made you furrow your eyebrows.</p>
  <p>Was there another person who was invisible?</p>
  <p>"Alastor," you tugged on his arm and stopped walking. "Who's that man?" you gestured to the portrait of the human male.</p>
  <p>He gave it a brief glance, "That is I, from my days at the surface."</p>
  <p>"Was there supposed to be someone beside you? The picture is...odd."</p>
  <p>Alastor's smile almost faltered, but he kept a wide grin on his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I admit, I am puzzled as well. I don't remember having that picture taken, but I have a feeling there <em>was</em> supposed to be someone with me in that particularly strange photograph. I crafted it using my powers for it to exist down here. I could never forget that picture. I just found it sitting on my work desk one day. I think it's something of importance. But I never recalled how it came to be. I don't usually take strange pictures of myself," replied Alastor, a bit unsure. He continued his walk, pulling you along with him. "Most objects here are crafted using my powers, and and they are the belongings I possessed when I was alive. That includes the guns I'm about to show you."</p>
  <p>You reached a room, a study room to be exact. Guns were hung upright as decor on the walls, beside the bookcases lined with books of various purposes. The guns were all hunting rifles. You don't recognize the brands, for they were from the human world.</p>
  <p>"Are you a hunter in your past life?" you let go of him and crossed the room to take a closer look of the guns.</p>
  <p>"It was just a hobby. My occupation was a radio host!"</p>
  <p>"Not surprised," you giggled. Your eyes scanned the details of each rifle. You were no expert in such weaponry, but you try to point out the difference between one rifle and another. One rifle stood out among the rest. Upon closer inspection, it was actually a deep red in color, unlike the others, which were either a metallic black or brown. It looked familiar, actually. Awfully familiar.</p>
  <p>"Can I hold this one?"</p>
  <p>"Of course. I trust you won't shoot anything in my humble abode?" he took the gun from the hook that kept it in place on the wall and handed it on your arms.</p>
  <p>Your eyes narrowed on the at the spot near of the barrel. There was something engraved in it. You rubbed it with your thumb to get rid of the dust that coated it. It revealed a signature. A trademark signature from someone you know.</p>
  <p>Your eyebrows knitted together, "Alastor, where did you get this rifle?"</p>
  <p>Once more, Alastor was uncertain.</p>
  <p>"I don't remember. I never even noticed I owned that one until I paid a visit to where I keep my guns when I was alive."</p>
  <p>"Who gave you this rifle?" you persisted.</p>
  <p>"I told you, I don't remember," he repeated. His head titled to the side in curiosity, "Why do you ask?"</p>
  <p>"Because," you pointed at the engraved signature, "This gun was crafted originally down here in Hell. And the one who made it was a demon who owns a weapons shop down here as well."</p>
  <p>"Impossible," murmured Alastor, stupefied. "How the hell would that one be made in Hell?"</p>
  <p>You shook your head, "The real question is, how did it manage to reach the surface?"</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I couldn't finish this in time because I'm not feeling alright......</p><p>.....emotionally ◎▼◎</p><p>I hope you liked this chapter though! (☆^O^☆)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Remnant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe you failed to notice my collection of kills! How could you not have <em>seen</em> the heads I mounted on the wall? Those stuffed heads, which--might I add--were just <em>above</em> the rifles?!"</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>You looked over your shoulder for a brief moment to throw him an aggravated glare. You had his precious rifle in your possession, and you won't hesitate to shoot him with it, if only he didn't neglect to load it with bullets. </p>
  </div>
  <p>"Oh, hush!" you hissed. "<em>I</em> can't believe <em>you</em> are <em>able</em> to transport us with your portal magic! Didn't you say teleportation magic <em>can't</em> work in that forest? Yet you brought us to Pentagram City through a <em>portal</em>! You're such a liar!"</p>
  <p>"Oh, was that what I told you?" Alastor put a finger under his chin and hummed in thought. "I meant to say that you <em>can't</em> <em>get in</em> using magic since there's a barrier. You <em>can</em>, however, <em>get out</em> using magic."</p>
  <p>"What about that gondola of yours? You didn't even row it back to the dock. How will you be able to come back?"</p>
  <p>"I had one of my little shadows return it to the dock for me," said Alastor. "Now, would you care to enlighten me with the reason you want to visit the weapons shop you frequent to? I hope it was a good reason since you practically ruined my plans for the day. Also, did you really have to bring my gun with you?" He pointed at the rifle kept in your arms, "Be careful with it. It's an antique."</p>
  <p>"Of course I'll be careful with it," you scoffed. "And as for my reason--I'd like to know if this gun really is crafted from down here." </p>
  <p>"But that gun is crafted from my own magic," remarked Alastor, his brow arching at your assumption.</p>
  <p>Your walk down the street was put to a stop. You grunted and faced him, shoving the barrel of the rifle at his face. "Yes, I know! But," you had his eyes focus on the engraved signature, "the original gun has to have this signature as well, right? Otherwise this thing won't be identical to the one you had when you were alive!"</p>
  <p>He wore an offended expression, his eye twitching while he kept his grin wide, "My dear, it isn't simply a <em>thing</em>, it's a <em>rifle</em>." He snatched the gun from your grasp, lifting it above his head so you wouldn't be able yo reach even as you stand on the tip of your toes. "And this rifle has made it possible for me to hunt even in the most unfavorable circumstances. It never misses!" he declared with a proud voice. "Why, even as I have my eyes closed, the bullet would still hit my target!" He'd prove it to you at this moment. He can load up a bullet with just a snap of his finger. Although, he refrained from doing  so when you shook your head as he offered to shoot a passerby.</p>
  <p>"I don't want to attract too much attention," you muttered and spun on your heel to continue your walk. Alastor just rolled his eyes and followed suit.</p>
  <p>Eventually, you arrived at the weapons shops Alastor mentioned in his complaint. It appeared run-down from the outside, Alastor perceived. Though when the both of you entered the establishment, he noted that the inside was kept neat and orderly.</p>
  <p>This particular weapon shop is funded by you, and you were free to take any weapons of your liking. You frequented the shop, as Alastor said, only because you deem it the best weapon shop in all of Hell. Since there is an extermination every year, the owner of the shop, a comrade of yours named Heffy, would take advantage of it and collect as many discarded spears as he could get his hands on.</p>
  <p>You've known Heffy since the end of the 19th Century, yet as close to being brother-and-sister as you were, you could never look at him in the eye, or any other part of his body. Heffy's a skeleton. Literally. He doesn't have any muscle or skin. He doesn't even have veins as well. If he was just a plain skeleton, you would have been comfortable around him; but, no, Heffy just have to own internal organs as well. His skeleton body acts as a cage-like frame to keep everything in place. You'd think you've gotten used to it, but you just can't. And it's not like you pay him a visit every single day of the week.</p>
  <p>"Hello?" you rang the bell on the counter, located at the far back of the room. Alastor didn't follow you to the counter. Instead, he waltzed around the room, eyeing the display of weaponry on every shelf, hook, and glass casing. The shop sells weapons for close-range and long-range attacks. Most were blades and guns, and the least were explosives. The shop reeked heavy of gunpowder and it wasn't at all surprising. Though it also has the odor of smoke.</p>
  <p>Actually, there are hoops of smoke rising from behind the counter below.</p>
  <p>"Hello~o?" you hoisted yourself up the counter and looked down behind the counter. There lie a demon with multiple arms, smoking with a hookah. You don't know what color her eyes were, since they were closed; her entire body is purple-ish red in color; her arms had a total of six pairs; and she has an extremely long torso, you noted, it was possible she exceeds Valentino's torso.</p>
  <p>
    <em>She has a loooong upper body but..</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Her legs are as tiny as Niffty's!</em>
  </p>
  <p>"I don't know if I should call you cute or weird," you knitted your eyebrows and mumbled under your breath. She heard the whisper though. Her eyes snapped open in an instant and she rose from her position, with the hookah pipe still in hand. When standing, she easily towered over you. You were startled by her height, and it set off an alarm in Alastor that made him immediately rush to your side. He didn't show signs of hostility, but you can feel the static around him grow intense a little.</p>
  <p>"You...!" Her voice came out tiny, like she inhaled helium.</p>
  <p>Maybe the hookah contained helium inside?</p>
  <p>You blinked your eyes rapidly and started, "Hey, I'm here for--"</p>
  <p>She cut you off by obnoxiously inhaling on the hookah, then she leaned forward, puffing a hoop of smoke in your face with every word she uttered.</p>
  <p>"WHO... ARE... YOU?"</p>
  <p>You gritted your teeth and waved off the smoke with your hand. You coughed a couple of times before you continued what she interrupted earlier.</p>
  <p>"I'm here for Heffy!"</p>
  <p>The girl inhaled in her hookah, and this time she exhaled the smoke above her head. "Heffy, eh? Sorry, darling. Heffy died during the recent extermination. Greedy guy went out to early to collect discarded exterminator spears."</p>
  <p>
    <em>How inopportune...</em>
  </p>
  <p>"Then," you arched your eyebrow, "who's the shop owner now?"</p>
  <p>"Me," she replied, once again puffing out smoke with every word she spoke, "You?"</p>
  <p>"What?"</p>
  <p>She leaned forward and blew a long trail of smoke on your face, "Who--are--you?"</p>
  <p>You took a sharp intake of breath by accident. You hunched over the counter and coughed dryly. Alastor patted your back and distanced you from the smoking demon. He pressed your face in his chest, rubbing your back with his hand as you continued to wheeze your lungs out. His eyes narrowed on the demon behind the counter. Sigils appeared and glitched around the both of you, but you couldn't see them thanks to your face in Alastor's chest.</p>
  <p>"My, my! I do believe we've had quite enough of that smoke!" he snapped his fingers. A small portal opened from the counter desk and out from it came a single black tentacle. It reached for the hookah, forcefully taking it from the possession of the tall demon girl. It threw the hookah to the wall across the room, shattering it to pieces.</p>
  <p>"What the fuck!?" the demon slammed her many hands on the counter. "Do you even know how expensive that thing is!?"</p>
  <p>"It was expensive? Oh, dear! I should have given it a lot more damage!"</p>
  <p>Your chest rose and fell. You stepped back from Alastor's hold and faced the other demon, "You were asking who I am, right?" you snapped your fingers, changing your outfit to an ensemble that mimics your father's. You summoned a cane identical to his as well. You pointed the end of the cane--the end with the apple--between the eyes of the demon. "I am (Name) fucking Magne, princess of Hell." You twirled the cane like a baton and made it vanish. You crossed your arms over your chest and approached her. "Do the name and the outfit ring a bell?"</p>
  <p>Her eyebrows furrowed. She crouched down and rummaged through the shelves under the counter. She laid down a leather-bound notebook on the counter, flipping through the pages in search of something you don't know what. When she found what she was looking for, her face paled and she gave you an apologetic stare, "Oh, shit. I didn't know you were Heffy's most valuable customer," she chuckled sheepishly.</p>
  <p>A neutral expression painted your features, "Yeah, and I need his help for something. But since you're the one in charge now, you'll be the one who'll do the helping." You gestured Alastor to put the gun on the counter. He was reluctant, already knowing he's going to leave the precious rifle in the hands of the shop owner. You rolled your eyes at his drama. He was caressing the barrel and whispering words of reassurance to the fucking gun. He even growled at the girl when her fingers brushed against the rifle as she took it fron him by force.</p>
  <p>"This one's old," remarked the demon girl. She flipped and turned the rifle around, her eyes scrutinizing every detail till they fell on the signature on the tip of the barrel. "I think this is one of Heffy's handicrafts. After making weapons, he'd always do that little sign to mark the weapon as his original creation."</p>
  <p>"So, you're saying this here rifle came from this shop?" asked Alastor. He swiped for the rifle but the girl stepped back and caused him to miss. You covered your mouth with the back of your hand and giggled. It was almost like he has an emotional attachment to the gun.</p>
  <p>"Obviously," the girl deadpanned.</p>
  <p>"Do you think you can check who bought it?" You remember Alastor telling you that he didn't even know he had the gun in his possession. You need to at least determine who bought the gun and when it was bought. If Alastor had it when he was alive, then it must be from the sometime around the early 20th Century. You still need the exact date, however.</p>
  <p>The girl chewed on the inside of her cheek, "I could check Heffy's archives. We're lucky he's kept all the sketches of his previous crafts. He should have the name of the one who had it made written down on the page of the sketch. Do you have any idea when it's made?"</p>
  <p>"Alastor?" you glanced at him.</p>
  <p>"Start at the year 1900's."</p>
  <p>"1900's it is," she nodded. She handed you a pen and slid the leather-bound notebook your way. "Write down your number so I can contact you immediately."</p>
  <p>"Sure," you scribbled down your phone number and your name, sliding the notebook and the pen back to her. "Can I have your name?"</p>
  <p>"Azure," she replied. She returned the notebook where she found it under the counter and gave you a salute, "At your service, your highness."</p>
  <p>You smirked and nodded in approval, pivoting your heel. "Don't take too long in finding, Azure."</p>
  <p>"Yes, your highness!"</p>
  <p>"We're leaving my gun here?" Alastor warped in front of you. He planted his hands on your shoulders and shook you back and forth. "You're going to let that horrid woman do unspeakable horrors to my gun!?"</p>
  <p>"Alastor!" flames engulfed your shoulders and he withdrew his hands in an instant. "You can make another replica, can't you?" you snapped your fingers, changing your clothes back to your original ones.</p>
  <p>"But--" Alastor protested, but you quickly shut him up.</p>
  <p>"Oh, shut up!" you took hold of his shirt's collar and dragged him with you as you proceeded out of the weapon shop. You snapped your fingers and summoned a brand new hookah for Azure, using your levitation magic to make it float her way. Azure called after you with gratitude before you exited the doors of the shop. It was only fair you'd give her an early payment for the task you made her do, and what other payment was better than a replacement for something you -- or technically -- Alastor broke.</p>
  <p>Alastor crossed his arms and turned his head away with a huff. He refuses to admit that you indeed have a point.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>•••</p>
  </div>
  <p>After your little trip to the weapons shop, you took Alastor to a hotel with a café on its rooftop, still in Pentagram City. The café overlooked the busy streets dow below, but up there it was serene. You desired to clear your mind for a bit and have a cup of (tea/coffee).</p>
  <p>Alastor possessing a gun originating from hell back when he was alive, apparently became another source of stress for you. Your life was thrown into chaos ever since the courtship started. Although, maybe not chaos, but in a whirlpool of mystery instead. Playing detective is fun, but not when you're facing serious issues. The list goes on, and it's as if a new problem arises every single day. The gun was the most recent, but compared to others it was almost trivial. The only reason why you wanted to investigate it was because you want to figure out who was foolish enough to give a demon's weapon to a human. Even if it was sent to Alastor by accident, you want to figure out how it got there and who was the person responsible for it.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Priorities, priorities.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Which matter is of most importance?</p>
  <p>
    <em>My family.</em>
  </p>
  <p>The poisoned wine discovery had not reached your father's ears yet. You need to tell him as soon as possible.</p>
  <p>
    <em>What would happen if I told him? Would he put a stop on the courtship and lock Charlie and I in the palace until the suspect reveals himself?  </em>
  </p>
  <p>Having the courtship postponed seemed like good news. It wad what you wanted in the beginning.</p>
  <p>
    <em>But..</em>
  </p>
  <p>You pressed your palm against your chest, above your heart, and you clenched your shirt.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Would Alastor still continue to court me?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Would he still come to the palace everyday?</em>
  </p>
  <p>A thought crossed your mind and it saddened you to think about the possibility</p>
  <p>
    <em>Would he even be interested in me even without dad announcing the courtship right at the beginning?</em>
  </p>
  <p>The elevator you were currently in for the last three minutes came to a stop when it reached the rooftop. Alastor observed how you were lost in thought, you didn't even react when the elevator bell dinged. He sighed and rested his hand on the small of your back, gently urging you to walk. That seemed to snap you out of your daydream. You stumbled and tripped on your own foot. Alastor's hand shot forward and caught your forearm before you could even kiss the floor. He spun you around and held you in a dip, wrapping an arm around your waist to keep you from falling.</p>
  <p>Red dusted your cheeks and your heart hammered in your chest.</p>
  <p>
    <em>What..</em>
  </p>
  <p>He had you in this hold a couple times already. He's twirled you, dipped you, shoved his face in your personal space a million times.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Why..</em>
  </p>
  <p>You found yourself incapable of averting your wide eyes away from his. It didn't help that his eyes stared directly into yours. Your racing heartbeat reached your ears, you wish it didn't reach his. There was a sensation in your stomach, tickling you with a series of flutters.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Why does Alastor look less annoying than usual?</em>
  </p>
  <p>"Alastor!"</p>
  <p>And just like that, the moment was ruined. Alastor averted his gaze and dropped you, stepping away to converse with whoever it was that called him. Whatever it was that you were feeling earlier as your eyes were locked on the demon -- who was supposed to be supporting your frame -- had disappeared and it left you nothing but disappointment. You lied flat on the ground, arching your back as you gazed upon whom it was that caught Alastor's attention.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Rosie?</em>
  </p>
  <p>You scowled.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Seriously? If it was dad, I would let it slip --the fact that he just dropped me. But, it's just Rosie!? He could have just lifted his head and helped me up before striking a conversation!</em>
  </p>
  <p>Rosie's eyes met yours, and hers grew in size. The female demon clad in a red hat and dress rushed forward to you. Her inky black eyes fell on your neglected form lying flat on the ground. You would have been aggravated  because of Alastor, if it weren't for Rosie immediately assisting you to stand up.</p>
  <p>"Oh, dear (Name)! I almost didn't see you there!" She narrowed her eyes on Alastor, who remained uninterested at the fact that he quite literally dropped you. Because why would this time be any different? He's dropped you on your rear before. Alastor considered it as another banter between you two.</p>
  <p>On your viewpoint, however, he dropped you just so he can take a good look at his fellow Overlord. Such a gall he had! Why, if you weren't so caring about your reputation, you would have given him a piece of your mind! Throw him off the building or something like that. It wouldn't kill him after all, since he's already dead. Although, if you had done so, news will spread like wildfire and the onlookers would mistake it as your official rejection for one of your suitors, and it would no doubt reach Vox and Valentino's ears, making them think they'd have a chance on your sweet approval.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Ha-ha! No. As if I'd let that happen. They're still sketchy bastards who need some serious investigation.</em>
  </p>
  <p>"Thank you, Rosie," you gave her a brief expression of gratitude. She smiled sweetly and nodded, the feathers on her hat bouncing at the gesture. You patted the dirt off your behind and gave Alastor a heated glare.</p>
  <p>"What?" the demon Bambi's eyebrow arched at the stare he was receiving. You seem more upset than usual, he perceived, but he let it be. You're always in a constant state of anger. He deemed it as normal. Then again, this time you seem more angered than usual, he thought. Perhaps he should really be concerned.</p>
  <p>"Nothing," you gave him a false smile, eyes closed. "Anyways, why don't we sit down? I'm craving for something bitter for some reason."</p>
  <p>"Oh, actually I was just leaving. I have personal matters to attend to," chuckled Rosie. She gave you an affectionate pat on the head then gave Alastor a light pat on his cheek. "Do take care of your little princess now, Alastor. See you around!" she adjusted her hat on her head and proceeded to the elevator.</p>
  <p>You waved goodbye, and as soon as the doors closed, you turned around sharply, searching for a table to occupy. Your hands clenched and relaxed. You fought the urge to punch someone right then and there. The reason behind wanting to do so is unclear, or perhaps the reason is Alastor and how he, without a second thought, left you lying on the floor like a doormat.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Just so he can talk to Rosie!</em>
  </p>
  <p>A peeved huff left your lips and you crossed your arms. You found an empty table, in a fair distance from other demons. It was close to the parapet, and if you crane your neck, you be able to see over it. You pulled back your chair and sat down, arms crossed still. You crossed your legs underneath the table, growing restless as you waited for a waiter to attend to your table. Alastor sat on the seat parallel to yours. He snapped his fingers, beckoning over a demon from the counter. Upon seeing Alastor, he wasted no time in getting to your table. That irked you even more.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Oh, so they recognize Alastor and not me?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Do I have to go on a killing spree just so I can be acknowledged as their princess?</em>
  </p>
  <p>You stilled.</p>
  <p>
    <em>No, no. That would upset my sister.</em>
  </p>
  <p>"And something bitter for you as well, my dear?" Alastor paused his exchange with the waiter to ask for your preference.</p>
  <p>"No, I want (coffee/tea of preference)," you lifted a brow, "I didn't say I wanted something bitter."</p>
  <p>He chuckled, "You said so, earlier." He summoned his microphone cane and tapped on the mic.</p>
  <p>A record of your own voice played, <em>"Anyways, why don't we sit down? I'm craving for something bitter for some reason." </em></p>
  <p>"I meant something sweet," you corrected. "Something must have been on my mind when I said that."</p>
  <p>He made the microphone vanish and faced the trembling waiter, "You heard the princess. Get her what she wants."</p>
  <p>"Y-Yes, sir!" the waiter scurried off to the counter.</p>
  <p>You released a displeased grunt, resting your elbow on the table and your chin on your palm, "Why do they recognize you and not me?" you stressed.</p>
  <p>"I hardly see that as something worth dwelling on," was his reply. He made his cane vanish and leaned forward, "Now, I believe we have more important issues to discuss, my dear."</p>
  <p>"Issues like what?"</p>
  <p>"Like what urged you to investigate my rifle?" the waiter returned and placed beverages on the table. Once again he scurried away before Alastor could comment on his work.</p>
  <p>"What urged me?" you repeated, quizzical eyes narrowing on him. "Don't you at least find it strange that you owned a Hell-made gun when you were alive? I mean, how did it even get to you?"</p>
  <p>He picked up his mug of coffee and took a sip before answering you, "I do find it strange, but it's all in the past!"</p>
  <p>"Well, I want to investigate it," you replied defiantly.</p>
  <p>He shrugged, "Fine. Now, on to another issue. Have you told your father about you-know-what?" You shook your head.</p>
  <p>Alastor sighed in exasperation. He couldn't fathom why you were holding back. You were so protective of your family, yet you refuse even speak a word about the assassination to any of them. Your reluctance could lead you to ruins. By the time you'd have made up your mind, your family could already be dead.</p>
  <p>You reached for your drink and took a dainty sip, eyes fixed on Alastor. He seemed displeased about your hesitance. You can tell with how he sighed. Honestly, does he think bringing up the topic to your father was easy? You don't want anything to happen to your parents and Charlie, but you're scared of what your father might do.</p>
  <p>You set down your drink and faced away, placing your chin on your palm once more, "So... How did you and Rosie meet?" It was one question you chose to ask, among the others that filled your mind. Vox mentioned about their relationship before but you were still in the dark about what kind of relationship they truly have with each other. Were they simply close friends like how Velvet is with Vox and Valentino? Maybe something more? No, that couldn't be it. He wouldn't have courted you if he already has Rosie.</p>
  <p>"Rosie and I?" His mouth formed a smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he cooed in a teasing manner.</p>
  <p>"That's why I was asking," your eyes flitted from him to the parapet, "dumbass Radio Demon."</p>
  <p>He let your insult be ignored and he leaned back on his chair, crossing his legs. It was foolish of you to think he'd be incapable of picking up on your change of mood. You've been curt to him ever since he dropped you on the floor. He did that on purpose of course. At first, he wasn't aware that he not only caused you distress, but later on he noticed he also made you feel green-eyed. It was unplanned, but the reaction he was getting definitely amused him to a certain extent.</p>
  <p>He responded to your question, "Rosie found me when I manifested, and was the one who helped me be acquainted to the customs and environment. I stuck with her until I was able to do anything I want without another's assistance here in Hell."</p>
  <p>You stared at him at the corner of your eyes, "That's it?"</p>
  <p>"That's it."</p>
  <p>You squinted your eyes, "I don't believe you."</p>
  <p>"Do I deserve your doubt?"</p>
  <p>"Are you shitting me?" you scoffed, "There has to be more to it. Like, a much more deeper history."</p>
  <p>"My dear," set down his mug. "Is this about what the boxhead said during the tea party?" Vox was such a nuisance and he wasn't even around. "Rosie and I are nothing more than good friends. If I do harbor any romantic feelings towards her, I would have courted her instead of you." He reached for the hand under your chin and pulled it towards him to plant a kiss on your knuckles. "I wouldn't still be sitting here in this low-class café drinking coffee with you."</p>
  <p>You faced him, stare softened.</p>
  <p>"You don't have to feel jealous," he threw you a cheeky grin as his lips parted from your skin.</p>
  <p>And just like that, your head burst into flames. The fire served as a filter so he wouldn't see your blushing face, but that wouldn't mean it would hide the flustered state he put you in.</p>
  <p>"I'm not jealous!" you recoiled your hand, slamming your hands on the table as you stood up. Your drinks topped down and the liquid spilled on the table, not that either of you cared anymore. "What even gave you that idea?!"</p>
  <p>"Well, given that you brought up the topic about Rosie and I--"</p>
  <p>"I asked out of curiosity and not jealousy!" you screamed. The demons in the rooftop looked over to see the commotion, but you hissed at them the moment their eyes landed on you. As a result, they made it a primary priority to escape your wrath and headed to the elevator. It was mystery how more or less two dozen demons fit in the small elevator.</p>
  <p>"Calm yourself, darling," Alastor stood up and reached for your hands, drawing circles with his thumb on the back of your hands. "You've frightened the demons. See? They left."</p>
  <p>"Good for them," you closed your eyes and willed the flames to disappear. It left a trail of smoke rising from your head. "As for you," you gave him a sharp stare, "don't mock me ever again." You let go of his hands and pushed back your chair, heading to the elevator. Fortunately it returned to the rooftop immediately after the demons got out. You went in, waiting for Alastor to get in before the doors closed on their own.</p>
  <p>"It's not my fault you're so entertaining to make fun of," he retorted, standing beside you. You punched the panel by force and the doors closed.</p>
  <p>"Where are you taking us now?"</p>
  <p>"Nowhere. I want to go home."</p>
  <p>"But it still early!" protested Alastor. "It's still a few hours till dusk even."</p>
  <p>"Then what do you suppose we should do? Rent a room in this hotel and hang out?"</p>
  <p>"Great idea!"</p>
  <p>You gawked at him, "I was joking."</p>
  <p>He didn't listen, "Let's head straight to a suite worth wasting money on!" He stopped the elevator on the next floor below. He held his arm behind your back ushered you to the nearest room. He locked the door and suddenly held you in a bridal carry, literally throwing you to the bed. You bounced on the mattress a couple times then you sat up.</p>
  <p>"You like doing that, don't you?" you kicked off your shoes and crawled to the headboard, leaning your back against it. "Why'd you even throw me in the bed?"</p>
  <p>"Sleep."</p>
  <p>You arched a brow.</p>
  <p>"What?"</p>
  <p>"Sleep!" he snapped his fingers, summoning about a dozen pillows above your head. They fall down on you, burying you under their fluffiness. He snapped his "Take an afternoon nap!"</p>
  <p>You grabbed each pillow and chucked them at Alastor. He dodged every single one, much to your chagrin. "I'm not sleepy."</p>
  <p>"But you need to rest. Don't you realize how stressed you've been lately?" You're more snappy and easily irritated than usual. A little teasing was all it took for you to explode.</p>
  <p>"You've noticed?" you ran your fingers down your hair and sighed. "Sleep won't do much."</p>
  <p>"You've got a load on your shoulders, I can tell," he climbed over the bed and sat beside you, resting on the headboard as well, "I daresay it isn't just about the threat and the new mystery we found. What's going on in that little mind of yours?" he ruffled your hair, then laid his arm on your shoulders. He gently pushed your head and lied it on his shoulder. "Come on, doll. Enlighten Alastor with your woes." He pulled up the covers to your lap.</p>
  <p>You sighed. It was easier said than done. You can't just bluntly tell him about all your problems when he's one of the roots of said <em>woes</em>. And with all those problems before you, you don't know where to start. It's best if you just don't tell him.</p>
  <p>"I don't want to talk about it.." you shut your eyes, burying your face on the crook of his neck.</p>
  <p>"Is this stress just all about the threat to the royal family?" then he sniggered, "Or is this just you being jealous of Rosie?"</p>
  <p>You let out a vexed groan. In a swift moment, you swung your leg over his thighs and moved to straddle his lap. You pinned his shoulders against the headboard and glared straight into his red eyes, "I told you I wasn't jealous of Rosie! And if you really want a proper answer, then, YES, I <em>am</em> stressed about the threat to my family! How would you feel if found out someone is trying to kill your parents? I don't even know if they're safe where they are right now," you released a deep sigh before you continued. "I'm worried, okay!? I can't help it!"</p>
  <p>Alastor remained silent at your outburst. He would have been mad at you for screaming at his face, but he knew yelling back won't help at all. He reached for the top of your head and began brushing your hair back with your fingers. He expected you to cry or wail like a baby, especially since tears already rimmed your eyes, but you held them in and blinked rapidly to get rid of them, then you kept your gaze low. Although, he suppose it was better if you didn't cry. He had no experience in comforting anyone. Maybe if he tried to, he'd just end up upsetting you even more. He didn't want that. He doesn't want your frown. He desires your smile.</p>
  <p>"You know, I'm beginning to understand you more," he cupped your chin with his thumb and index finger to lift your stare. Your eyes shone a questioning glint, and he continued, "At first I though you were just some hotheaded, demanding, whiny, accusing brat," your nose crinkled in distaste, eliciting a laugh from Alastor, "But now I see a <em>caring</em>, hotheaded, demanding, whiny, accusing brat who owns a big heart.  You may be reckless and vain sometimes, but you act only to protect who you love, right? I've had first hand experience when you thought I was the one who gave your mother that wine."</p>
  <p>"Hmph," you rolled your eyes, unable to keep your lips from curving up. "Gee, thanks," you lessened the pressure on his shoulders, "Alastor..." you called his name in a whisper, laying your forehead on his shoulder. His hands fell on your waist.</p>
  <p>"Yes?"</p>
  <p>"Would you have courted me..." you questioned in a mumble, "if dad didn't announce the courtship?" You were afraid to ask. What if he said no? What if he was just really courting you for entertainment? All the things he's done with you, were they done just to entertain himself?</p>
  <p>"Well, I wouldn't say I would court you right away..."</p>
  <p>You closed your eyes, gripping on his coat tight.</p>
  <p>"But remember when I said I shall see you sooner than you expect?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>The day of the extermination flashed back in your mind. You woke up in a hotel after you passed out in a bar the previous night. Before you parted ways with Alastor, he told you, <em>"I shall see you.. sooner that you expect, my dear."</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>You raised your head and faced him, "Yeah? I don't know what you meant back then."</p>
  </div>
  <p>"Well," he sighed, "I meant that I had plans on seeing you after the extermination."</p>
  <p>"You think I'd get that idea from something vague?"</p>
  <p>"It's about what happened when you passed out. I'm afraid... I hadn't been entirely truthful with you."</p>
  <p>Your eyebrows knit together, "Are you saying you lied to me about what happened when I was asleep?" you leaned back, about to slide off his lap, but he held you in place with his hands. "What did you do to me when I was unconscious?"</p>
  <p>"Don't get the wrong idea," he chuckled. "I never took advantage of the situation, if that's what bothers you. In fact, you shouldn't be bothered."</p>
  <p>"Then," you were dubious still, "what really happened?"</p>
  <p>"You see.."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>°°°</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><em>Alastor</em> <em> entered the suite where he left you. He returned from the bar after he took care of the bartender responsible for the mixture that made you faint. The bartender became missing-in-action after Alastor was done with him.</em></p>
  </div>
  <p>
    <em>He saw you in the bed still asleep. You should have waken up already. It was the day of the annual extermination and he doubts your father would like it if you weren't in the safety of your home during the mass slaughter. He took snappy steps to the bed with one task in mind -- waking you up from your slumber. He would have succeeded in his task, but as soon as he was mere inches from the bed, Alastor tripped on your shoes -- which, last night, he removed from your feet and put on the floor beside the bed -- and he landed on the mattress. He would have landed on your sleeping form, his body over yours and limbs sprawled on the sides, but he outstretched his hands before his head could hit yours. His hands planted themselves on either sides of your head. He hovered over you, eyes bulging out of their sockets due to being startled.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>He wasn't surprised by how he accidentally landed himself in such a compromising position.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>He was stunned by the overwhelming feeling of nostalgia that hit him out of the blue. His lips quivered, and all of a sudden, tears formed in his eyes and they already streamed down his cheeks before he could even will them not to fall. He sat up abruptly, leaning back farther than he should. He ended up sliding off the mattress, and falling on the floor on his rear. The uncontrollable static he emitted, fluctuated from growing intense and steadying. He was unaware of what to do. The tears won't stop falling even as he pressed his eyes shut. He just sat there, letting them fall, waiting for the waterworks to stop. You stirred in your sleep, letting out quiet grunts. He took that as a sign that you were about to wake up eventually. He rushed to the bathroom to fix himself. He faced the mirror and stared at himself. It was almost comical seeing himself tearing up with a big smile still on his face.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The wave of nostalgia kept on crashing over him, and it made his heart ache for some reason.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>°°°</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"You would have made fun of me if I walked out with tears on my face, so I made sure I got rid of any traces of waterworks before I went out to play my prank on you." Alastor finished, "Then I returned to the bathroom to double-check myself."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"You cried... because of nostalgia?" your eyes widened. It was similar to when you were hit heavy with the feeling of nostalgia when you first dreamed of the human couple. "What happened after that? Did anything strange followed?" What if he dreamed of the same dreams you were having?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Hmm.." he shut his eyes momentarily, "I began dreaming of my past life." Well, that went against your suspicion.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>You smacked his chest, "But you told me you never have dreams!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I told you that even if I do have dreams, I'd never dwell on them," he retorted. "Though it was strange that in my dreams, I seem to be interacting with a ghost."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Your eyebrow rose, "A ghost?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I'm not certain. The person was invisible," his tone was confused as well.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Invisible like the one he was with in the peculiar photograph in his home. "Maybe it was the one you took a picture with?" you recalled.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Perhaps," he shrugged. "Speaking of photographs, I believe we haven't taken a picture of us together, have we? I would like to have one hung on the walls of my house! Maybe I'd have one in my wallet even!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>You giggled and gave him a soft smile, "Alright. But knowing you, it'll probably be taken with something like an old camera, right? Would you prefer a painting instead, for the ones you'd hang on the walls so they wouldn't fade?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He nodded, "We should have our photos taken right away!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Only us?" you want to take pictures with everyone in the hotel as well. Charlie should add them in her collection of portraits and paintings in the hotel.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Would you prefer if we have someone in the photo with us?" he smirked, "Rosie, perhaps?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"What? No!" you shook your head, "Not her!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Oh, don't tell me," he guffawed, "you've come to dislike her now?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"No!" you disagreed, "I don't 'dislike her now' as you suggest." your eyes narrowed, "But you wanna know what I don't like?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"No. Do tell."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>You frowned, "I don't like it when you talk about other people all of a sudden."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"And when you say 'other people', are you pertaining to other ladies?" he placed his hands on your cheeks and pulled on them, "You don't like it when I speak of women who isn't you, is that it?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>You let your gaze wander around, away from the knowing look he gave you, "So what if I do?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Alastor snickered. You've just practically confessed that you become envious when he talks about other girls. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Darling," he cooed, bringing his face closer to yours, "you should've done something about it in the first place."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Your eyes held a fire in them as they focused on Alastor's. "Oh, I should have, eh?" you reached for his collar and pulled him closer, "Would this suffice?" as his eyes widened, yours shut close.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>In all honestly, he anticipated a slap on the cheeks.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Not a kiss on the lips.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally updated (/^▽^)/</p><p>Thank you for your patience ಥ_ಥ</p><p>Also, I don't like Valentino now (个_个)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Enamored</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Minor NSFW warning</p><p>There are to be two versions of this chapter. One less smutty and one more smutty - lol - if you want the less smutty version then it is in Wattpad. The more sinful version is in Ao3.</p><p>Just a little detail has been changed. I separated it because I don't know if you want to go further from heated make-out sessions. The changes won't affect the outcome of the chapter, don't worry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pressure upon his lips was soft. The pair that claimed his own were warm, contrasting his temperature. His collar was released, and the trembling hands that clutched it fell on his chest, palms planted flat on it. You sat back, gently pushing yourself away from him to sit near his knees. You hid your lips behind the back of your hands and you faced him with a fiery glare.</p><p>"I don't want you talking about other women when I'm in front of you," your statement was clear to hear. Though you won't admit it out loud, confessing was irrelevant, but you are envious of Rosie. Not just because she and Alastor are friends, but, without any doubt, she knows your suitor more than you do. You aren't even halfway in understanding who he is. He's declared that he's come to understand your character, but you can't tell him likewise, that you've come to know him as well.</p><p>Alastor was still. He only blinked twice and smirked. A taunt formed in his head. He dared to say his thoughts out loud, "Or else?"</p><p>"Or else," you were stumped for a moment, no consequence ideas crossing your mind. "Or else--I'll kiss you again!" Embarrassed by your loss of witty comebacks to retort with, your head was threatening to burst aflame once more, though your cheeks were already burning bright in red. It spread down your neck and to your ears.</p><p>"Oh, dear!" mocked Alastor, raising the back of his wrist to his forehead and releasing a feign sigh of distress. "That punishment truly is devastating!"</p><p>"Excuse me?" you crossed your arms, "What, are you saying the kiss was terrible?"</p><p>He chuckled. You don't seem to catch on his sarcasm. "How would I know if it was good or not? It didn't even last a minute. I barely felt anything on my lips, it was like you only brushed against it for a second." <em>What a liar!</em> He told himself. If he told you the truth, he'd be saying he felt his chest tingle with an oddly familiar sensation, and that it was a good kiss, but he refrained from being frank. You caught him off guard with your action and he didn't like being surprised that way, but that didn't mean he disliked the kiss.</p><p>"Well, if you didn't feel it the first time, maybe you'd feel it the second time," you crawled closer to him, straddling his hips, hands clamping on his shoulders. A panicked expression flashed on his features and you halted, hesitating. Were you being too straightforward? Did he say he didn't feel anything because he didn't like being kissed? His eyes were wide and anticipating. His hands found their way to rest on your waist as you positioned yourself on his lap earlier. You couldn't read his emotions. He's just immobile.</p><p>"Alastor?" you placed a cautious hand on his cheek, staring warily in his eyes as you waited for a response. He blinked and you flinched, startled.</p><p>For the few seconds he was being unresponsive, he was taking his time to let the scenario register in his mind, the moment you crawled closer towards him. By the time he became conscious of his silence, he rose his eyebrow and tilted his head with a chuckle, "What are you dillydallying around for?"</p><p>"You," you rolled your eyes, "I was waiting for you to come back to Hell from wherever dreamland your mind went to," a hand rested on the back of his head, and you put the other on his chest. You leaned closer to him and pressed your lips on his once more. You caught his bottom lip between your teeth. You pulled on it, releasing it with a teasing giggle. A chill went down his spine as your hands drifted downwards to his hips. You heard a faint whine escaping his throat as your hands made their way back to his shoulder with a soft caress. You hummed and rose, standing with your knees on the mattress.</p><p>
  <em>I'm certain this situation is leading us somewhere rather lustful.</em>
</p><p>You giggled once more, inwardly smirking as you made up your mind.</p><p>
  <em>I can't say I hate it though.</em>
</p><p>You kept Alastor's head between your arms as you rested your arms on his shoulders, leaning your hips forward on his torso. "Tell me, do you want this?"</p><p>"Want what?" he questioned breathlessly, head tilted upwards as you leaned yours down to steal a quick kiss from him. It turned into a heated lip-lock in an instant as you couldn't help but indulge yourself with the satisfaction it gave you. Your slick tongue slipped past his lips and you explored his mouth. Alastor's hands settled on your waist, digging down his fingers on your flesh. He was a bit frustrated with how you were able to entice him to submit to you. A foreign desire awakened inside him, and it urged him to kiss you more, to feel you more, to have you do whatever naughty things you desired. But he knew that if he voiced out his desires, he'll have your ego inflated, courtesy of the Radio Demon.</p><p>You separated from him, pressing a finger against the lips that chased after yours as you sat back on his lap. You shook your head, fluttering your eyelashes.</p><p>"Oh, Alastor," you cooed his name, teasing a kiss on the corner of his mouth and peppering light kisses on his jaw, "I won't proceed any further unless you tell me you want it~"</p><p>Annoyed by your dawdling, he decided to take matters onto his own hands and flipped your positions, with him now caging you on the mattress between his arms, "You're testing my <em>patience</em>." He lost the radio filter in his voice for a moment as he stressed out the last word with a groan. As much as he'd like you to take the lead, for now, his patience truly is running thin. Not to mention, his pants were getting tighter as seconds passed.</p><p>You giggled, voice sultry, "Don't think you'll be the one taking the reigns on this." You shoved him to the side, crawling on top of him as he fell on his back. You caught his wrists before he could even move, and locked his legs between your thighs. You let out a pleased sigh when he didn't struggle in your grip.</p><p>His mouth formed a smirk, "Don't think I'll let you have your ways by seducing me," he said when on the contrary he's quite enjoying the show you're putting.</p><p>
  <em>Just hurry up.</em>
</p><p>"Seducing you?" you gasped in mock innocence. "Why, I would never! Hmm, then again~" you released his wrist and sat up, moving to rest on his hips, where you can feel his erection just behind your ass, "if you do claim that I'm seducing you then it must be working if you've been made aware."</p><p>For goodness' sake, your playful demeanor is driving him crazy! He just wished you weren't letting it stretch like this. What exactly do you want him to do? Beg?</p><p>Ascertain eyebrows rose.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>It was a fleeting flicker in his eyes but you didn't miss it. He finally dawned on his predicament.</p><p>"What say you, dearest?" you leaned back, snapping your fingers to change your clothes to one of your mother's lacey negligees. The heat grew in his cheeks and he tried to avert his eyes as they laid them on your torso clad in such a see-through attire. The reaction made you grin in triumph. "Well, Alastor?" He rolled his eyes, closing them as he grumbled something inaudible. "What's that? I'm afraid you'll have to speak up," you pressed your forehead against his. "I can't hear you." You rolled your hips against him, eliciting a quiet moan from Alastor.</p><p>"Oh, for the love of jambalaya, <em>please</em>!"</p><p>"Uh-uh," you tutted, "Please, what?"</p><p>He drawled out a long, exasperated sigh, "<em>Please, your highness</em>."</p><p>"Please, your highness, what?"</p><p>
  <em>"Please, your highness, let me have a taste of you."</em>
</p><p>"That wasn't too difficult, now was it?" you giggled, snatching his collar and pulled on it to make him sit up. You locked your legs around his waist and captured his lips in a salacious liplock; moaning into each other's mouths; hands roaming each other's anatomy. His lips wandered off yours and trailed down to your neck where he started leaving wet kisses.</p><p>"Mhmm," You ran your fingers up his nape and clutched on his hair. His hands disappeared under your negligee and he found your bust, squeezing your breasts before they drifted down to your waist to simply rest on them. His tongue darted out and lapped up your neck a couple of times. You bit your lip when he began nipping lightly with his teeth.</p><p>"Ah!" An abrupt gasp made you part your lips when he sucked hard on one spot. You cried a string of whines and pleasured sighs.</p><p>"Marking me, Alastor?" you breathed out with a giggle, "And I thought I was the one who was supposed to be green-eyed." Your eyes fell on his coat, which you snapped to nonexistence. You began undoing the buttons on his shirt, running your hands across his chest as you finished your little task.</p><p>"Oh-ho-ho, (Name)~" he ran his tongue over the reddening spot forming on your skin. "You <em>are</em> green-eyed. This little mark shall serve as a reminder to those who want to claim you," he growled and the static he emitted came intensely. Goosebumps appeared on your skin with the sound of his voice growing darker, "Sweet, sweet (Name) is off-limits."</p><p>"Well -- mhmm," you paused, moaning, "oh-- ah -- aren't you selfish~ Sharing is caring, you know?" you brought your hands to his jaw, distancing him from your neck to give him a kiss of lusty haze.</p><p>He parted from you briefly, "Too bad I don't care, eh?" he chuckled. One hand rested on your nape and the other snaked down to your thigh, "Do I still have to beg for this? Do I have to make a whiny plea for me to pleasure you?" His tone is agitated. His hand drew closer to your heat covered by lace underwear damp with arousal.</p><p>"Remove your pants first so I can return the favor, and then," you tapped on his nose, "you can plead."</p><p>"As you wish, your highness," he claimed your lips in another passionate kiss, deepening as your tongue slipped in his mouth once more.</p><p>Alastor swore your tongue almost resembled that of a snake's with how slick it was as it swirled around his. True to his word, his pants disappeared, leaving him in his undergarment. He shuddered when your hand fell on his erection, palming him teasingly. He retaliated by rubbing circles with his thumb on your damp underwear. Breathy moans were drawn out from your throats. His hand slipped in your garment and a finger immediately entered through your folds.</p><p>"Hn... Alastor..." his name was uttered with a whine. Thanks to your womanhood already wet, he didn't have any moving his finger in and out. He eventually added another, picking up his pace, making you throw your head back, face morphing into a lewd expression.</p><p>He chuckled, "Ah, forgive me. I forgot to beg. Though I suppose, with the lovely face you're making, you don't mind?" With your head thrown back, he had full access to your neck, an opportune moment for him to latch his mouth on your neck, which he didn't waste. He began sucking and biting. He wasn't content with the single mark he left earlier. He wanted more on your skin, like a body riddled with bullets. He doesn't care if your parents saw. Does it matter if they did? You're in Hell, who'd be baffled about such unspeakable acts?</p><p>"Hm..mhmm... N-Not -- ah -- at all~" You couldn't keep your eyes open due to the overwhelming pleasure, and you almost forgot to stay true to your word as he did. You pulled down his underwear and out came his erected dick. You took hold of it, slowly pumping your hand up and down. A faint growl rumbled in his chest, followed by a record scratch. Shuddering gasps escaped from his lips, his head falling on your shoulder. Your mouth curved to a smirk, "Feeling good?" He nodded in response, fanning your skin with his hot breath as he sighed, shoulders relaxing. His hips jerked a couple of times along with yours as you continued to pleasure one another. With your free hand, you lifted his head off your shoulder by his jaw and pulled him in a passionate kiss. His fingers moved faster and hit a spot that made you release a loud moan, digging your teeth deep on his bottom lip by accident. Blood seeped out from the cut you gave and he licked it clean with a swipe of his tongue.</p><p>"Sorry," you breathed out with a chuckle.</p><p>"Mhmm," he planted kisses on your jaw, murmuring in your ear, "It's not like I haven't tasted blood before."</p><p>"Ooh, scary," you mused. Your hand slid up and down on his length faster, suddenly squeezing at one moment, making him flinch, "Whose blood was it?"</p><p>"Well, it was--"</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK!?"</p><p>Both your heads turned to the source of the mortified shriek. At the gaping wide door, where the intruder stood with a gaping mouth and eyes wide as saucers.</p><p>"(Name)!?"</p><p>"Velvet!?"</p><p>As you were taking your time to recover from the shock due to the sudden turn of events, Alastor fixed your appearances, snapping your clothes back on and fixing both your disheveled hairs.</p><p>"Haven't your mother ever taught you to knock before entering?" he chastised the female Overlord. Her phone was on her hand and was raised before her with outstretched hands, he just noticed. It didn't take long for him to figure out what she had done, or hadn't done.</p><p>Velvet let out a high-pitched scream, shutting her eyes. You swore everyone in Hell can hear her with such volume. You scrambled off of Alastor, mentally groaning in dismay when you felt your nether regions throbbing as you failed to reach your orgasm, no thanks to Velvet. Alastor's boner wasn't even visible anymore. Was he turned off that fast? It was unfair that you were the only one left to be in desperate need of release.</p><p>
  <em>Bitch better do something about it later before I lose my mood.</em>
</p><p>Velvet was still screaming. You were impressed by the duration, but your ears weren't too pleased.</p><p>"(NAME) AND THE RADIO DEMON ARE FUCKING IN MY TURF!" She finished the scream, uttering those words. The hotel rumbled as demons in the vicinity came rushing to your room with cameras, blinding you and Alastor with their flashes as they began to take pictures.</p><p>"I believe it's time for us to leave," Alastor fixed his bow tie and lifted you in a bridal carry, breaking into a sprint towards the nearest window. Upon realizing what he was aiming for, your eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.</p><p>"ALASTOR, WE'RE ABOUT TEN FLOORS UP!"</p><p>"I KNOW, ISN'T IT EXCITING!? WHOO!" He cheered as he made the jump, crashing through the glass. The shards fell with you as you plummeted to your death. Your heart raced fast in your chest.</p><p>"DID YOU EVEN PLAN OUR LANDING!?"</p><p>"I WOULD TELL YOU 'YES', BUT I'D BE LYING! A-HA-HA!"</p><p>"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" You snapped your fingers, summoning a ginormous inflatable castle below you. Wrong choice. The moment you fell, you only bounced back midair and landed on the paved road. You expected yourself to be in pain so you were surprised to see that you felt nothing, just someone fleshy and bony below you. Alastor lied under you, arms locked around your waist. Beneath him was a clump of shadows, serving as a cushion for the both of you. You sighed in relief.</p><p>"We gotta go," you stood up, pulling Alastor with you. You dodged past the nosy demons, maneuvering around them to find the perfect escape route in the sea of sinners. You tripped on your own feet multiple times and it annoyed Alastor. You've certainly chosen the wrong time to be clumsy. As you were about to make another turn, you were pulled to a stop by Alastor, for him to hoist you up by your waist and throw you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He continued running, summoning his cane to whack in the face those who stood in his way. A vortex of ominous green light opened before you and through it went you and Alastor. The vortex transported you in the middle of the palace's hedge labyrinth. The vortex closed on its own, prohibiting anyone else to enter it.</p><p>The both of you collapsed on the ground, beads of sweat trickling down your body like you were pelted by raindrops. As you calmed down, you and Alastor met gazes. You burst out in laughter.</p><p>The chase was fun, you have to admit, but you weren't exactly comfortable with the idea of Velvet being the one who exposed your dirty little moment with Alastor. She'll tell your other suitors, you're certain of it. In the eye of the public, it will appear that Alastor's the one with the upper hand in the courtship.</p><p>Although, maybe it's a good thing that they know.</p><p>There can only be two major outcomes of this incident, either your two other suitors will back off, or, in the worst case, they will try and take down Alastor so he will no longer be able to gain steps ahead of them. You hoped for the former, but since you're still suspicious of Vox's interest on the throne, you know it'll be the former.</p><p>
  <em>Wait... The throne...</em>
</p><p>Your heart skipped a beat, and not in a good way.</p><p>
  <em>If Vox is still interested in the throne, then it would be a precise motive if I put him as a suspect for the assassination!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But...</em>
</p><p>You shook your head.</p><p>"I need evidence.." you muttered under your breath with a dejected sigh.</p><p>"Evidence for what?" questioned Alastor, peering at you in concern, "That we nearly had sexual intercourse?"</p><p>"What?" you blushed and glared at him, "No! Not that! Er... Besides.." You pulled down your shirt's collar. "This is 'evidence' enough."</p><p>"Pity the moment had to be ruined by the box head's associate," he sighed. He stood up and dusted off his clothes. "I hope I didn't disappoint you when I couldn't make you finish."</p><p>"Um... Can we please talk about this another time?" You stood up as well, facing the opposite direction as you shook off the dirt on your attire. "And I wasn't disappointed because of you. It's because of Velvet. I think the proper word is <em>unsatisfied</em>."</p><p>"Al, just... stop talking for a while," you massaged your temples. "And what I meant is that I have no evidence to use against Vox."</p><p>"Vox? You think he--"</p><p>"He's the one behind the poisoned wine? Yes, but he has a watertight alibi," you stomped your foot and pulled on the ends of your hair, screeching in frustration, "Oh, I just hope things aren't as complicated as they are!"</p><p>"(Name), (Name)," Alastor pulled you closer to him by your shoulders and patted your hair, "<em>Breathe</em>, darling. Take a deep breath and calm down. You're stressing yourself."</p><p>You heeded his words and gave a heavy sigh, letting your head fall on his chest, "You have no idea what I'm going through."</p><p>"Then," he paused in reluctance, "why... why don't you just take the rest of the day off? And tomorrow as well?" he summoned his shadow, which picked you up and you in a bridal carry in Alastor's command. "Conveniently, I transported us to your home," he remarks.</p><p>"But what about you? You're just gonna leave?"</p><p>"I have to help with your sister's hotel! I <em>did</em> volunteer to do some charity work," said Alastor.</p><p>It didn't take long for you to reach the entrance of the labyrinth. Though little did you know that your parents were just about to take a stroll through it. They were startled to see you two walk around the hedges, looking worn out. They were bemused to see you two in the palace grounds. Your parents assumed you'd be out for the rest of the day.</p><p>"So... Care to tell us why you're here and not out there making babies?" your father asked as casual as he could.</p><p>"Her highness is exhausted from all the excitement that happened today," replied Alastor with a bit of cheek in his tone. "Poor doll nearly fainted out of stress!"</p><p>You threw him a puzzled glance.</p><p>
  <em>No, I didn't.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're making up things.</em>
</p><p>"So, I, her <em>attentive</em> suitor, transported us here in the labyrinth. I can only open vortexes in places I've been to, and I didn't want to make a sudden appearance inside the palace," he explained.</p><p>"How kind of you to bring our sweet, sweet apple pie home," praised your mother. "It's a relief to know how much you care for her well-being."</p><p>"Yeah, right," you snorted.</p><p>"Tut-tut, (Name)," your father lightly bonked your head with the apple on his cane, "You should be grateful that he's looking after you." You only rolled your eyes in response.</p><p>Although, truthfully, you felt delighted when he offered that you best head home to rest.</p><p>"Just take me to my room," you sighed. "I am exhausted."</p><p>Alastor excused himself and the two of you, along with his shadow, of course, making your way to your bedroom. You gave him the directions and he followed wordlessly. Upon your arrival inside, his shadow let you down on your bed and was dismissed by Alastor after finishing his task of tucking you under the covers.</p><p>"Now then," Alastor fixed his coat and monocle, "I bid you adieu."</p><p>"Hey," you sat up and grabbed on Alastor's sleeve as he turned around. Your mouth was parted open but words won't come out. His eyes were inquisitive as you failed to express yourself when he focused his attention on you. Embarrassed by your loss of words, you pulled his collar towards you in haste and you stole a quick kiss from his lips. "I.." your cheeks burned red as you confessed, "I had fun today.. And I look forward to tomorrow." You uttered the last bit in a fast whisper and lied down the mattress, pulling your blanket over your head to shield your glowing face from prying eyes.</p><p>Alastor's cheeks were tinged with pink. He let out a chuckle and shook his head at your display of affection. He stepped away from your bed and let his eyes wander around your room, raising a brow at the scorch marks he found on the ceiling. His gaze fell on the object sitting atop your nightstand. It's the music box he gave you. The gift looks untouched, and he was a bit hurt to know that you never gave it your attention. He picked it up and wound the crank to have it play the only song it plays.</p><p>"Sleep well, (Name)," he murmured, setting down the music box back in its stationary position. He proceeded out of your room and vanished through another vortex he summoned.</p><p>The moment you no longer felt his presence, you let out a long squeal, muffled by a pillow you pressed to your face.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell, what the hell, what the hell, what the hell, what the hell, what the hell, what the hell, what the hell, (Name)!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just, what the hell?!</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author is not feeling well...emotionally.</p><p>August has been a train wreck. I thought I'd write more, but instead I kept on falling down the dark abyss of lifelessness. Heck, it was my birthday month and I was under the impression of myself being pumped up for August, but what the fuck. I ended up being so unmotivated in my hobbies -- in writing! For weeks, I lost interest in things I loved the most. Literature and Arts has always been my escape from the cruel world but it didn't do the trick for me.</p><p>BUT NOW -- I've returned from that dark abyss and I'm going to be hell-bent on finishing this book. There is NO WAY I'm going to discontinue this! Not when I've already invested so much in writing the plot. Ain't no force on Earth is going to make me cancel this story!</p><p>Thank you for your patience, dear readers =) </p><p>Our online classes will commence soon and I'll be online more ;)  (If you're wondering, I'm a college student)</p><p>(And I actually have an excuse to give my mother if she questions me with how long I've been using my gadgets LMAO)</p><p>- Phantom Scribbler, coming back from the dead</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Father versus Daughter - Start!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You absolutely couldn't get a wink of sleep even if it is already hours since Alastor left. It was dinnertime, and you were famished. It's not like you ate anything back at the rooftop café before you and Alastor went frisky.</p><p>You blushed at the memory, inwardly cursing yourself for letting your mind drift and return to that delicious, yet embarrassing moment. Velvet just had to ruin it. How did she even end up in that hotel from the first place?</p><p>"Oh, wait," you mumbled to yourself as you rose from the bed. "I think we wandered into Velvet's turf by chance. I didn't even realize it."</p><p>"Milady?" Victor entered your room after knocking. In his hands was your diary labeled 1928. A puzzled countenance etched on his face. He approached you with uncertainty. "I found something odd in your entries in this particular diary."</p><p>"Whoa, you're already in the 1928 diary?" you exclaimed in awe. Victor must be a fast reader. " What did you find?" you swung your legs to the edge of the bed and grabbed the diary from him.</p><p>"As I have been reading hundreds, or thousands even, of pages filled with entries which you wrote by hand, I was sure not to miss it," he pointed at the lavender bookmark and gestured you to open the diary in that particular page. He continued speaking as you did as asked, "The handwriting changed starting from this page."</p><p>It was irrelevant for a trained eye to be needed to see the difference between the handwriting on the page Victor pointed to, to the page that preceded it. It was a horrible attempt to copy your penmanship. But who could be writing in your diary other else than you? You don't remember ever handing it to anyone else. Charlie doesn't even know you kept diaries around the time you were writing in this diary. You grew frustrated as you read the entries. None of them matched with what you recall. Everything was entirely out of place.</p><p>"Whoever was writing, they've succeeded in copying your handwriting, milady," remarked Victor. You've noticed as well. You couldn't even tell if it was you who was writing anymore. Victor noted the distress displayed on your visage. Of course. Who wouldn't be disturbed if they found out someone unwelcomed has been meddling with their personal belongings? "Should I commence a kingdom-wide investigation on who is responsible?"</p><p>"No need," you waved your hand dismissively without a second thought. Additional problems might arise if Victor proceeded with investigating the person who wrote in your diary. It won't do any good. Plus, it was already decades ago. It wouldn't hurt letting it be.</p><p>
  <em>Right?</em>
</p><p>"What are you going to do about it, milady?"</p><p>You shrugged, "Nothing I guess. It's happened decades ago. It's just a minor problem compared to the others. I won't bother wasting time trying to figure out who it was. I mean," you brushed your hair with your fingers, "they could already be dead, what with the yearly examination and all."</p><p>Victor nodded, "I shall proceed to finishing the task you've left me, then." He bowed and left your side.</p><p>"Yeah. Oh, and, Victor!" you called after him while he was still in the the doorway of your room. You smiled and gave him a thumbs up, "Good job!"</p><p>•••</p><p>You didn't let it be, the diary mystery. As you were eating your dinner with your parents, your mind was in shambles.</p><p>
  <em>Who'd have the gall to mess with a princess's diary?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How did they even gain access to it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why write false memories?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What was their motive?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How come I've never noticed it before?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What about the diaries that came after it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How long have this person been writing on my diary? Or, plural, diaries?</em>
</p><p>You stabbed and stabbed the meatball on your spaghetti as you thought endlessly of all possibilities that may have or not have happened.</p><p>"Oh, (Name)~" your father's singsong voice broke you out of your thoughts, wagging a newspaper in front of your face. It took you a second to read the headline. "Seems like you've been busy earlier, am I right?"</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">RADIO DEMON AND SECOND PRINCESS OF HELL FOUND FUCKING</span>
  </b>
</p><p>You spat out the pasta you were chewing for a good while now.</p><p>"That's a lie!" you shrieked, red-faced. You snatched the newspaper from your father's grasp, eyes bulging out their sockets as you focused your incredulous gaze on the picture below the headline. It was a picture of you, straddling Alastor, and you still were donning a negligee. The photograph was no doubt the courtesy of Velvet.</p><p>"Ah, so he's yet to insert it when you were interrupted," your father quipped.</p><p>"I don't think this is something we should be talking about during dinnertime," you point out, flicking a meatball on your father's face. He grunted in response and flicked it back to you, landing square on your forehead.</p><p>"(Name)'s right. We shouldn't talk about it here. And don't play with your food," your mother chastised sternly. Your mother sent you a knowing look, "I hope to hear details later, however. Like how you got him to let you top."</p><p>"Like mother like daughter, I see," your father mutters to himself before he clasped his hands together. "Anyways, I took the liberty of notifying your suitors to postpone whatever plans they have with you for tomorrow."</p><p>"Um... okay?" your eyebrows knitted together. You continued eating, "It's not like I'm mad at you for doing so, but why did you make them postpone?" It's a little disappointing. You even told Alastor you look forward to tomorrow.</p><p>You choked on your food.</p><p>
  <em>Why him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why would I think about him all of a sudden?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Has the world gone mad?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Have I gone mad?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is this one of his voodoo tricks?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or is it just me?</em>
</p><p>"To answer your question," your father's lips stretched in a grin of excitement, "we're gonna have a turf war tomorrow!"</p><p>You dropped a sweat, "A turf war...?"</p><p>"Yes!" your father grinned ear-to-ear, "I thought it'd be a fun way to bond! And, of course, I consider it as a good excuse to your suitors so you can get away from courtship drama just for a day." he finished with a shrug, turning to your mother with a proud smile. "Isn't that right, dearest?"</p><p>She nodded in approval, "Just stay away from the concert hall I'll be performing in tonight."</p><p>"Yes, dear," your father saluted.</p><p>"And make sure (Name) is uninjured."</p><p>"Yes, dear."</p><p>"And don't skip out on lunch."</p><p>"Yes, dear."</p><p>"And Luci," she raised her eyebrow, "Carnival snacks doesn't count as a <em>proper</em> lunch."</p><p>"Y-Yes, dear."</p><p>You doubted he won't at least try and eat caramel apples for lunch.</p><p>•••</p><p>
  <em>It was brief. It was faint. The singing voice of the human girl reverberated in the walls of the attic. The unexplainable enigma behind your dreams brought you there. By the looks of it, you were in a cabin, with only a candelabra as a source of light. Though you've never been in one before, you assumed this is what a cabin's attic should appear. For some reason, you held on to that belief.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>♫ You are my world, my darling,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>What a wonderful world I see,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You are the song I'm singing,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You're my beautiful melody ~ ♪</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>You're certain that you've heard the girl's voice before. You can't pinpoint where or when you've heard it, however.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The human boy and the girl looked mesmerized by each other in the slow dance they were doing. You were in a daze as well, your heart swelling as you watched them indulge an ever-so-intimate moment. A stray tear fell from the corner of your eyes, and the feathers to welcome you to your end appeared. You can't help but notice there were more black ones than the white ones.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you can't help but be reminded of your own wings in the color of the night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>•••</em>
</p><p>You woke up earlier than scheduled. You made sure you locked the door in case someone decided to enter unannounced. You don't have to worry about your father because he sleeps like a log.</p><p>You stood before your bed and disrobed, rolling your shoulders before you summoned one of your best-kept secrets. Your wings almost smacked on your furniture as they flapped and twitched for a few seconds before they settled down. They were in the color black. You never knew the reason why, but just thought it was random. Each wing's wingspan was double your arm's length. They were stronger than steel and the feathers can be a sharp blade if you will them to be.</p><p>You ran your fingers gingerly on the feathers, bringing one wing above your head. None of your feathers -- not a single one of them was white.</p><p>So, whose feathers was it that kept on pulling you out of your sleep?</p><p>•••</p><p>"Wait, what?" you gawked at your father in disbelief, "What do you mean 'you versus me'?"</p><p>"It's simple, really," you father waves his hand dismissively. "You try to take as many turf you'll get, and while I do the same, you make sure I won't take over the ones you've already taken over? If I end up having a wider territory than you, then you lose!"</p><p>"Okay," you nodded slowly, "And, uh, which part of Hell are we going to wreak havoc in exactly?"</p><p>"Anywhere that is not the palace, or near your mother's concert grounds," he replied simply, changing his usual attire into a golden armor with a flick of his wrist, "Or sweet Charlie's hotel."</p><p>"What about Overlord turfs?"</p><p>"What about them?" he gave you a sly smile, "There's no saying 'no' to their ruler, now is there?"</p><p>You rolled your eyes with a laugh, "Geez, dad. You're like an uncontrollable child who has his babysitters bending to his will."</p><p>"Except I'm their king, and you're their <em>princess</em>," he stressed, "You shouldn't let them have their way as they like. You should remind them -- in every second of their existence -- that you have power over them."</p><p>"<em>Of course</em>, because I'm rotten to the core," you tapped your foot impatiently on the pavement. "When's the limo coming anyway?"</p><p>"What limo?" he grinned impishly, "The war has already started, sweetheart." You had to step back as your father summoned his wings, much bigger than he is. A gust of wind blew swift as he took off, leaving behind a flurry of feathers. White feathers.</p><p>"Well, now," you picked up a single white feather that fell on the ground, inspecting it with a scrutinizing glare. "Should I see this as a coincidence or should I be suspicious?" you pocketed the feather.</p><p>At nine o'clock sharp, you should already be in the city to take over territories, whether they're already occupied or not, next you'll move to other circles. You don't want to lose to your father. There has to be some sort of consequence for the loser. You certainly don't want to do anything embarrassing or worse.</p><p>You rode a taxi to the city. The driver was surprisingly polite, unlike the rest of Hell's denizens. You paid him extra for being such an angel. You had him drop you off near Porn Studios. You could have sworn you saw Angel's head poking from around the corner, but you didn't turn yours to see. He made it clear that he doesn't want to be involved with you  maybe it was time to respect his decision. This area was clearly Valentino's turf, or Vox's, or even Velvet's, but you thought it wouldn't hurt trying to take over half of their territory. You figured you'll mark the area as the starting point, whereas the area your father has taken over would be the finish line.</p><p>"This should be fun," you stretched your limbs and jogged in place, snapping your fingers to changed into an armor of your style. You proceeded to the block farthest from Valentino's workplace, but still within the area. You held out your palm and released the hottest flame you can conjure. You scorched the road with an apple emblem, with a tiara on top of it that spells your first name, to mark the place. Next, you summoned a wall of flames, encircling the entire area to form a ring. The fire went through buildings and establishments, drawing their inhabitants out to see what the hell was going on. When they saw you, they were infuriated.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing?!" a demon had the gall to ask.</p><p>"Dad and I are in the middle of a turf war," with your frank reply, nervous beads of sweat gathered in their forehead. You summoned a gun and cocked it, "You better run, sinners. Princess (Name) is taking over this turf."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short update :&lt; Sorryyyyyy online class is much more hectic than I thought. I'm working on the next chapter, I'm fitting all the exiting deets there instead of here.</p><p>Ps. If I was the reader in this story, I'd choose Apple White's Dragon Games outfit for (Name)'s armor.Why Apple White, you ask? Welllllllll, she's one of my childhood faves. (But my bias in EAH is Lizzie Hearts ❤︎)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>